A Windfall Tragedy
by TheRadiantFire
Summary: Kingdom of Arthedain, 1946 T.A.: Princess Ariel and Captain of the Guard, Dylis, vanish in plain sight. No one could ever know that they'd been sent to a whole other world. Sixteen years later, when they're suddenly brought back to what they once called home, they find out they've been MIA for a thousand years, and Middle Earth is on the brink of its fall. (OC/Legolas, OC/Boromir)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Kingdom of Arthedain, November 14th, 1946 T.A._

Fornost was in chaos.

Another attack by orcs and trolls made even the thick stone walls tremble, and citizens fled the streets of the city in utter frenzy, trying to dodge the rocks thrown over the wall. Even though they knew the wall would keep the monstrous creatures out, soldiers inside the city felt their grip on their swords become clammy.

The enemy had broken through Fornost's outer circle of defence, which had not happened before, and while the city had considerably more men, these orcs and trolls were strong and eager to destroy the last capital of Men in the West. Fortunately, Fornost was just as strong, perhaps even stronger, and was always able to drive the enemy away.

This time, it would be no different. Still, the King and Queen knew very well that a full-out attack on Fornost would not be a matter of 'if', but of 'when'. And it would be better to have Arnor's heirs out of the city when that happened.

Inside the castle up on the hill, on the north side of Fornost, preparations were made in haste. Maids sped through the broad halls to the kitchen, to the nursery and to the Crown Hall, fetching this and that by order of the King and Queen.

"Aranarth," the Queen called to her eight-year-old son and beckoned him over. "Aranarth, come."

Queen Fíriel crouched in front of her precious children, looking them both in the eyes with an urgency that made four-year-old Ariel shudder. "This is what is going to happen, children," she said with her voice clear as ever, putting a hand on each shoulder. "Lord Brychan is taking you both to Mithlond, where the elves are— where you will be safe. It is a dangerous journey and you need to listen to everything Lord Brychan says."

"I don't understand," Aranarth said, his brows furrowed in a confused frown, obscuring his big, blue eyes. "Why do we have to go?"

"I don't want to go, mommy," Ariel whined, a sob escaping her mouth as she threw herself around her mother's skirt. "I don't want to go!"

Queen Fíriel shook her head in sorrow as she stroked the top of Ariel's head, and probably only her husband would be able to read her face and see the underlying fear in her eyes. "I know you don't," she said and pulled both of them in for a tight hug. "I know, I know. But it's the only way to stay safe. Captain Dylis will go with you."

She pulled away and straightened Ariel's little cloak with a tug, smiling at her. Ariel just cried. Aranarth looked quizzically at his mother. The eight-year-old knew there were orcs and other monstrous creatures outside, but that had happened before. Did the North finally have the strength to bring down the forces of the West?

Footsteps resonated in the Hall and she stood up to watch her husband, Lord Brychan and his daughter Dylis stride in. Queen Fíriel squared her shoulders and pushed away all her fears, taking two packs the maids had put together. It would be a six days' ride, though the King had ordered them not to stop riding until they reached lake Evendim— except for a night's rest.

"Arms up," the Queen said to the children and put the packs on their backs.

"Are they ready, dear?" the King asked and placed a hand on her shoulder with a knowing, sad look.

The Queen placed her hand over his, looking back into his grey eyes lovingly. In all this chaos, those eyes offered her calm, they were her rock. She nodded quickly, and looked back at Aranarth and Ariel, who were steered to Lord Brychan and his daughter by their handmaidens. "They will be safe." She seemed to say it more to herself than to King Arvedui, but he nodded at her with an apologetic smile. "It is for the best," he said softly. "We have to be quick. I must go down to the city."

"I understand," Fíriel said, worry etching on her face even more. Her husband down there… as much as she knew this was his duty to the city, she much preferred him with her in the Healer's Houses. She turned to Lord Brychan. "Let us go to the stables."

With that, they all but ran down the hallways to the lower grounds where the stables resided, followed by Lord Brychan and his daughter, the latter holding Ariel in her arms. The Queen looked back and smiled a little. Ariel and Captain Dylis had developed a strong bond ever since Ariel first met her. Captain Dylis was to stay for a while with the heirs in Lindon, and her father would take over her duties to the city until she came back— hopefully with the elves' aid.

Even though Queen Fíriel and King Arvedui knew they had no choice but to be as fast as possible, it felt all too soon when Lord Brychan helped Aranarth mount their grey steed and Dylis did the same with Ariel. The little girl looked at her mother with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Mommy… what is going on?"

Queen Fíriel smiled and reached out to hold her hand. She squeezed it. "You are going to see the elves, dear," she assured her. "And Captain Dylis cannot wait either, which is why you will ride fast." Only Dylis saw the pointed look the Queen gave her.

The mention of seeing elves made little Ariel lighten up a little bit and she looked up to Dylis, who nodded with a grin. She didn't see how forced the grin was.

As Queen Fíriel reassured her daughter, King Arvedui moved to his son, who did his best not to appear afraid. "Watch over your sister, son," the King said.

"Your mother and I shall write to you once we have word you are in Mithlond."

"Papa, I want to stay," Aranarth said softly.

"I know you do," Arvedui said sadly. "And so do I and your mother. Once it's safe, you and your sister will return. But first, my men and I must safe the city."

Aranarth looked at him with wide-eyed awe. "Will you defeat the monsters, papa?"

Arvedui smiled reached up to ruffle his hair. "For you, I will do anything in my power." He looked to Lord Brychan. "Take the Hill Pass past Evendim. We leave the Shire out of this."

"They are safe with us, Arvedui. We will protect them with our lives," he replied solemnly.

The King sent his friend a grateful smile. "I know," he said. He clasped his arm and gave him a nod. After giving Aranarth an encouraging smile, he went over to Ariel. "Hello, little princess," he spoke softly.

"Papa," she asked with big grey eyes, "are Aran and I really going to see the elves?"

Arvedui willed himself to chuckle and smile. "Yes, you are, princess," he said.

The girl smiled in wonder, but then pinched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you not coming?" she asked.

"Because I have to protect our city, sweetheart." He put a strand of her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She inherited that colour from her mother, and her light grey eyes little Ariel had from him. He looked into those grey eyes and held her tiny hands. "But I will see you soon."

She looked down at him and held up her little finger to him. "Pinkie promise?"

The King laughed softly and hooked his with hers. It was something they always did— or at least, she forced him to. "Pinkie promise," he relented.

Then he stepped back next to his wife. "We love you both," he said to Aranarth and Ariel. "Remember that. Be safe." He looked at Lord Brychan with a meaningful look and nodded. "Go."

And as the horses leapt out of the stables to the secret Hill Pass, Queen Fíriel turned to her husband and clutched his velvet cloak as she let tears stream down her face. King Arvedui held her tightly, barely keeping it all together as well. They stood this way until duty called for both of them.

Two hours later, Queen Fíriel was helping the nurses tend the wounded. This was why the citizens of Fornost loved and worshipped their queen: she never stayed within the castle walls to hide. That was not her. She rolled up her sleeves, wore a simple dress that looked like the ones the common people wore, and got to work. Fortunately, there were few mortally injured, and from what she and the nurses heard from those who were less wounded and were still able to speak well, Fornost was nearing victory.

Finally, the cry of victory was heard, and the horn was sounded. But Queen Fíriel could not put her heart at ease yet, for thoughts of her husband and her children quelled her mind.

She was just about to stitch a deep cut when a guard strode over to her.

"My Queen," he addressed with a bow, the look on his face troubled, "Lord Brychan requests your presence. It is urgent."

Fíriel's face paled. "They should not be here," she said, but more to herself. Her heart drummed in her chest, and concern and fear etched her countenance.

"Gwenda," she called. "Stitch this wound for me, will you?"

With that, she hastily walked out of the Healer's House. Outside, she saw Lord Brychan and Aranarth on their horse. She was almost relieved. Then she saw that Aranarth was crying. And there was only one horse. "Where is Ariel? Where is Captain Dylis?" she demanded, looking around.

They were not here. They were nowhere in sight. Only Aranarth and Brychan.

"I did everything that I could, my Queen," he began, head lowered in shame, but also to hide his own grief. "We were ambushed. One moment, they were there. The next moment, they vanished in plain sight. I could not be more ashamed…"

Queen Fíriel did not hear the rest. Her knees buckled and she vaguely saw—no, sensed someone hold her steady. The only word she heard over and over in her head was 'vanished'. Gone. Little Ariel, her little princess. Killed by orcs. She could not accept it.

She never accepted it, nor did King Arvedui when he came back from the front and heard the news. Years after years they sent out search parties all the way to Mithlond, to the Shire, to Bree, desperately trying to find both Ariel and Captain Dylis back. They even sent out spies to the North, but it was too dangerous to continue their search there. Every day, the King and Queen walked to the gates of Fornost, in the hopes their daughter and their high-esteemed Captain would return.

But they never saw them again.


	2. A strange pair

**CHAPTER ONE**

_ A Strange Pair_

**Hi there! T****hank you for giving this story a chance! **

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's extensive world. I do own, however, my own characters (that being Ariel, Dylis, the Brookes, etc.) and the premise of this story.]**

**Oh, also: be sure to read my short story about the Flight of the Noldor. **

**Anyways. Happy reading, dears. If you're enjoying it so far, don't hesitate to leave a review and a follow/favourite :)**

* * *

It was the 31st of July 2004, a Saturday, and a little later than 2 o'clock in the afternoon. On that crucial day, William was driving home from his boyfriend. Or actually, his _ex_-boyfriend at the moment.

So much for that road trip to Boston.

He was on his way home, and he wasn't really paying attention. He had wanted to surprise Julian in Boston, where he lived, but instead he was surprised by a girl opening the door. Apparently, the girl didn't know Julian had a _boy_friend. William wondered if she knew about Julian being gay— well, bi-sexual, apparently.

When Julian had come downstairs in hastily thrown on clothes, he stared at him with wide, guilty eyes. And at that moment, William knew. He'd said nothing, pushing his flowers in the girl's hand. Then he just walked away to his car, drove to the closest McDonald's and ordered the largest burger.

And now, here he was, the only car on this road for as far as he could see, speeding it up like he was driving a Maserati. He bared his teeth, an angry growl ripping its way out of his throat as he slammed a hand on the wheel. _Come As You Are_ from Nirvana roared in his ears, and he turned it up a little more for good measure.

And that was when he saw the strangest thing.

Further up, a horse and a rider just _burst_ out of the tree line onto the road, and William saw a flash of light, as light being reflected from a mirror. "Holy shit!" he gasped, and it took him a second to process it before he hit the brakes. He didn't see the rider's head snap up in horror or hear her cry out. The car swayed to the right, then to the left, and finally he came to a stop, only four feet away from the horse.

He let loose a deep breath, only then realising he had held it in. Then he looked out of the front window. The horse rider was a girl, probably younger than he was… and she was wearing armour?

"What the fuck?" he muttered frustratingly and swung the door open before he stepped out of his car, not thinking to put out the music. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? I could have killed you!"

The girl didn't even look at him. She was gaping at the car, with fear and curiosity in her eyes. Only now did William realise she had a sword in her hand, and a small girl seated in front of her, who was crying. He frowned and shook his head.

"Uhm, hello?" William said and waved. "I'm talking to you."

Suddenly, the girl snapped her head to him and drew her sword. William took a step back and looked at the point, pointed to him. The sun gleamed on it, and it made it look pretty damn sharp.

"Stay away!" she shouted, panic written all over her face. "Stay back!"

"Woah, woah," William said, taking another step back. He chuckled breathlessly. "Alright, you can drop the act now. You scared me, is all." He tilted his head a bit. "Dude, is that a real sword?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown. "Of course it is," she said. She looked about her, confusion etched on her face, before her eyes settled on the car. Her voice became almost a whisper. "What devilry is this?"

William looked at the car and a laugh escaped his mouth. "This?" he asked as he pointed to his car, the music still playing rather loudly. He turned it off as he talked. "Look, I know my car is not the greatest model, but…" He shook his head and looked back at the girl with a funny look as he took her clothes in. Or rather, armour. "Come on, girl. You're a bit early for the cosplay festival, aren't you? It's in two weeks."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "What is a cosplay?" she demanded. She looked around. "Where am I?"

William clucked his tongue, but didn't dare move. He was low-key freaking out over the sharp-edged sword. "On the road to Provincetown."

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't," he said as he rolled his eyes. He nodded to the little girl who was crying silently. "Is that your kid?"

She looked down at the brown-haired girl and shushed her, stroking her head. "No, she is not my child," she said, and only now did William notice the strange accent. It sounded like British, but it… wasn't. "She is my sister."

William nodded, peering at the girls. The rider had sandy blonde hair and from here she appeared to have blue eyes. She looked a little younger than he was; twenty perhaps, or twenty-one. If she wasn't pointing a sword at him but drinking a mojito at a bar, she would've definitely been asked out by some guy. But she _was_ pointing a sword of him, so he flicked that thought out of his mind.

The toddler in front of her, though, didn't look like the rider at all. The small girl had raven brown hair and grey eyes. _Whatever_, he thought, eyeing the sword, which she still didn't seem willing to lower.

William was also waiting for an exclaimed 'Prank!', but began to feel a little uneasy when that didn't happen either. "Look, uhm… where did you think you were?" he asked cautiously.

"Nearby Fornost." She waited, but seeing his frown, she went on. "The Kingdom of Arthedain, in the realm of Arnor." She paused again at his blank, incredulous face. "The continent Middle-Earth?"

William almost choked. "Middle-Earth?" he repeated and laughed right in her face. Her face darkened, but he didn't notice. "Very funny. Do you happen to know Arwen or Éowyn? Because a friend of mine would love to have their phone number. I, for one, would like to have Aragorn's number. Really handsome that guy."

She shot him an astonished look. Whether it was because of the names he dropped or the fact that he seemed to be attracted to a male, Will wasn't sure. _Ah_, he thought to himself. _Acting like a medieval girl means thinking like a medieval girl. She__'s definitely… engaged._

"I am acquainted with lady Arwen. I do not know this Éowyn or Aragorn you speak of," she replied seriously. "But what are you asking of me?"

He just stared at her for a second. "I…" he trailed off and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. You're pretty good at this acting." He looked behind her, suddenly seeing a car coming closer from the other side. It honked. Forgetting the sword still pointed at him, he stepped around it and urged to his side of the road. "Out of the way! Quick!"

The girl looked back at the fast-approaching car and quickly urged her horse to go aside. She watched the car race by them as the driver honked aggressively, eyes wide in disbelief and awe and fear. "Never have I seen such a fast device," she murmured and turned to William. "What did you call them? _Caa_...?"

"Very funny, you are," he muttered. This girl had to be crazy. He looked from his car to the two girls, still seated on the horse. He sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his face with his hand. After today, this was really not something he needed. But he supposed he couldn't leave these girls alone on the road. For all he knew they'd bumped the blonde had bumped her head so hard she didn't know who was anymore— or where she was, for that matter. "Alright," he said, having made his decision. "I can give you both a ride to… wherever you gotta go."

The girl looked puzzled beyond measure. "I do not understand."

"I'm offering you a ride— Jesus, just, get in the car," he said, definitely annoyed now, pointing to his car. He was _this_ close to changing his mind.

It dawned on her after a few seconds and she shook her head vigorously. "I will not go near that… that _thing_!"

He shrugged, not unhappy with her decision. "Then I guess I'll leave you here, then." With that he turned around and walked to his car. He opened the door, seated himself behind the wheel and turned the key. The engine started running and he looked out of his front window. He was surprised to see her dismount her horse and help the other little girl get off as well. Hesitantly she turned to the car and approached it as if it was a beast that could lash out any moment.

William rolled down his window, and her head tilted curiously at seeing the glass disappear. The girl looked him over in silence. "How can I trust you?" she asked warily with that funny accent.

"You'll have to," William replied as he rolled his eyes. "Or you can ask the other drivers passing by, but I think I'm more trustworthy than they are."

She visibly bit her lip in thought, looking from him to the car and to him again. "I will not leave Brynn," she said, no compromise in her voice.

William sighed, looking at the horse. He should've known. "He doesn't fit in the car, sorry."

"_She_ can run," she snapped. "Brynn can pull it."

William looked at her, astonished. Then he barked a laugh at her. "Sorry, hun, but this ain't some old covered wagon a horse can pull," he replied wryly. He opened the door again and stepped out of his car. "We can tie him— sorry— _her_ to the car. I won't drive fast."

"Tie her—" she began outraged. "No. I shall ride her next to you. She is a quick horse."

He shot his eyes to the sky. This stubborn woman would be the death of him. "Fine. Whatever you want," he yielded. "But once we get into the city, you'll have to leave him behind. There's a homestead just out of town."

She studied him for a long moment, calculating. Her eyes raked over him and the car, then she scanned her surroundings again. She seemed very interested in the road itself, too. When she looked back at Will, she nodded curtly, as if she had been ordered, and crouched in front of the little girl. William tried not to eavesdrop, but couldn't help but overhear.

"Shh, Ariel, do not cry," she whispered. "You are safe with me, little princess."

"Where are we?" the little girl asked innocently and scared.

"I… I do not know," came the downfallen reply. "But I will find out soon."

She stood up straight and put her onto the horse. Then she mounted Brynn herself. For a few seconds, William and the girl only looked at each other, wary and curious. Only then did he realise he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"My name's William, by the way," he said. "Will, for short."

The girl inclined her head. "Dylis," she replied. "This is Ariel."

"As in the mermaid?" William asked with a funny look.

She frowned. "Mermaid? No, I do not know whom you speak of."

William shook his head. "Never mind," he mumbled. "Let's go."

He hopped into his car again, kept the window open and started driving slowly. Beside the car, he saw Dylis' horse appear, and both girls looked once again in disbelief at his car. As if they thought it magic, or otherworldly. William wondered at that moment, wondered at the possibility of their story. But, come on, from Middle Earth? That was fictional! It didn't exist!

Steadily they built up speed and luckily, they didn't encounter many cars. William kept thinking about the situation, the absurdness of it, and something in his stomach clenched at the idea of her lying. Why would she lie about this? Or was she really that insane?

o0o

Finally, they arrived at the horse farm. "Keep some distance," William said from inside his car, wanting to park the car. It was much more difficult when he was being watched closely and curiously by someone in armour.

They walked onto the property, Dylis leading her horse and holding Ariel's hand.

"Ah, Will," a woman called as she walked out of the stables. "It's good to see you, boy."

William smiled. "Aunt Ida," he greeted and gave the red-haired woman a firm hug. "It's been a while. How've you been?"

"I'm well, I'm well," she replied as she wove a dismissive hand. She peered over his shoulder curiously. "Who are these girls? Cosplayers or something?"

William looked back at them for a second. "Yeah, guess so," he said. "Impressive costumes, huh?"

Both Will nor Aunt Ida saw Dylis shift uncomfortably, eyeing the clothes people seemed to wear here. Things were definitely not right, she concluded, seeing the tight pants Ida was wearing, seeing more cars near that of William's, and seeing the strange construction of the building in front of her.

Ida was nodding, but her eyes were already on the horse. Her eyes widened. "That is a beautiful mare," she said, approaching her. "What is her name, dear?"

William saw Dylis' hard and wary demeanour fall. Her face softened and she placed a hand on the horse's forehead affectionately. "Her name is Brynn," she replied. "I have had her since the age of five. She was but a foal back then."

Ida studied the mare, holding out her hand cautiously. "She's beautiful," she said.

"That she is," Dylis replied with a nod and a smile.

William walked over to Ida. "Can we keep her here for a while?" he asked. "I just don't know for how long yet."

"Oh, that's alright," Ida murmured as she turned back to him. "You know I'd do anything for my nephew."

William grinned. "Of course I know," he replied dryly.

Once Dylis had handed Brynn over to Ida's care, a bit unwillingly, she and Ariel had no choice but to get into that car. It took William a long while to gain their trust before they finally yielded. As compromise, he let them both sit in the passenger seat, Ariel on Dylis' lap. She would not be parted from the little girl she called 'princess', and William just had to accept that, it seemed.

Dylis' knuckles were white as she clutched the sides of her seat. She was staring wide-eyed at the road disappearing beneath the fast vehicle.

Every once in a while, William cast a glance to them. A strange pair, they were. But something about them made him nervous, and he just couldn't figure out what it was.


	3. Of showers, phones, and THE books

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Of Showers, Phones and THE Books_

Once they drove into town, Dylis' face was almost slack with astonishment as she looked out of her window. It was as if she'd never seen a town before— or at least, a town like this.

"What is this place?" she whispered, and Will wasn't sure if the look on her face was awe or horror.

"Provincetown," William replied, drumming his fingers on the wheel. "Some people joke that this is the town where the first gay kiss took place." He cleared his throat at the obvious puzzlement on her face. "Just a… a random fun fact, I guess. Never mind."

She said nothing as she turned her head to gaze out of the window again. "Where are you taking us?"

"My humble home," William said and just as he said it, he slowed and pulled over in front of a house. "Actually, I, uhm, still live with my parents. But they're not home right now."

He got out of the car and opened the door to the passenger seat to let the two out. Dylis, with more struggle than she liked, got out as well and took a look at his home. "It is quite big," Dylis remarked, eyes flickering from the house to Will, who was already walking to the front door. She curiously took in his clothes and his hair, then took Ariel's hand and shushed the little girl as she started asking questions about where they were.

"You think so?" Will asked as he looked back with raised eyebrows.

He led them inside quickly, before anyone outside could see him walking with the strange dressed up girls. He closed the door behind him and wiped his feet off on the doormat. "We can book a hotel for you from here, it's usually not that busy around this time." When he looked up, he saw Ariel and Dylis both gaze about with interest and curiosity. It was like they'd never seen such a place before.

"Will? Is that you, sweetie?"

William looked up to the ceiling, exasperated, and then back at the girls with a sheepish smile. "Guess they're home after all."

Before they could say anything else, a plump woman with golden brown skin appeared in the doorway. William tried to ignore the way Dylis and her little sister studied her cautiously (and a bit rudely, in his opinion), and he faked a smile at his mother.

"Hi mom," he said. "I thought you'd be back by Wednesday?"

His mother sighed. "Well, you know me," she muttered, "can't stand doing nothing. Your father was getting bored as well." Her eyes then fell on the two girls he brought home. "Oh. Hello there," she said with a broad, friendly smile and walked towards them with a hand extended. "I'm Abigail Brooke, but you can call me Abby."

William watched Dylis look at the hand confusedly before taking it. His mom shook it, but as soon as she touched Dylis' hand, her eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

"Dylis," the blonde girl replied, not noticing Abby's reaction. "And this is my little sister, Ariel."

"Are you British? I've always wanted to go to England," Abby said. "Such a beautiful country. Oh, of course. I mean _Great Britain_ is a beautiful country. I made the typical common mistake, didn't I? That's an awfully pretty costume you got there. Is it for that cosplay festival? Will, you're going, right?"

Will chuckled at Dylis' bewildered face and steered his mother away from her. "Mom, please, too many questions," he murmured. "Why don't you make some tea and get some cake or somethin'." She walked away with a dismissive hand and he shot an apologetic look to Dylis. "Sorry 'bout her. She always tends to be curious when I invite people over."

Dylis looked at him and smiled, though thinly and not entirely comfortable. "She seems very kind," she said with honesty.

William nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and then back out again, clapping his hands once before rubbing them together. "Well. Do you want to shower or something?" he asked. "You can borrow some clothes from me."

At this, Dylis looked William up and down, one eyebrow shooting up as she took in his clothing, but she said nothing. William decided to ignore the sceptic look on her face.

"What is shower?" she asked instead. She pronounced the word in a funny way, as if completely unfamiliar with the word.

William wanted to laugh and say again, 'very funny', but the look on her face was filled with such genuine curiosity and puzzlement that he couldn't bring himself to it.

Instead, he just shook his head and walked up the stairs, assuming they'd follow. He led them to the bathroom, not seeing how Dylis and little Ariel still stared around them. Little Ariel was pretty quiet all the time, making Will like the kid. He always hated noisy kids.

"So, this is the bathroom," he said, opening the door. The bathroom was pretty big, with a bath and a shower and a floor-to-ceiling-cabinet filled with his mom's make up and crèmes, and only one shelf with William and his father's stuff.

"This… is where you bathe?" Dylis asked, disbelief and slight horror on her face.

William nodded slowly, studying her face closely as she looked around. "Yeah. Do you want me to show you how it works?"

She nodded hesitantly, eyeing the shower like it was an alien machine. William walked over to the shower and explained her how to turn the shower head on, and which of the shampoo and soap to use. She actually started when the water fell out of the shower head, and she tilted her head as she tried to figure out where it came from. Then he grabbed towels for them and some clothes and hung them over the bath tub. He found a long dress in his mother's closet, which she'd bought decades ago, and for Ariel he found a plain hoodie that fitted her like a dress. It was a bit of a makeshift dress, even Ariel had to admit it, but it was either that a long T-Shirt with Nirvana on it.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked them when everything was settled.

Dylis started taking off her armour. "No," she said. "But you have my thanks. You are very kind, and I apologise for being so wary and suspicious upon our meeting."

William swallowed and smiled. "It's nothing," he replied. "I'll just, uh, leave you to it. If you need anything, give a yell and I'll— well, probably my mom'll bring it to you."

When he was downstairs again and walked into the kitchen, his mother and father were already sitting at the dinner table. "Hey, dad," he said. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, son," Hugh replied and leaned back in his seat. "So… those girls. What's their deal?"

William tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?" he asked. When his parents both looked at him with sceptical looks on their faces, he yielded with a sigh. "It's, uhm, a strange story, really. I have no idea how to tell you without you laughing at me— or them."

His mother gave a puzzled huff. "You're kinda freaking us out here, Will," she said.

"Okay," William said slowly and leaned forward, putting down the cake he was holding. "I was just driving home from Julian, and I'll tell you about him later, when suddenly _they_ appeared on the road, on a horse. And that girl— Dylis— was acting all weird, eyeing the car like she'd never seen it before, and looking at the road in awe… I thought it was some joke, but she was literally _scared_ of the car. Oh, and she had a sword."

Both Abby and Hugh's eyebrows furrowed in deep frowns, and the latter urged him to go on.

"She asked me where we were, and I said Provincetown, and she told me she'd never heard of it before. Which isn't that strange, actually" he added as an afterthought. "And then I asked her where she thought she was, and she named some weird place, a kingdom I guess, and when she clearly saw I had no idea what she was talking about, she said 'Middle Earth'. And I laughed so hard at that, but—"

He was interrupted by a shriek, followed by stumbling upstairs. Three pairs of eyes looked up at the ceiling, and a second later they all shot up in alarm. Will was already rushing to the stairs, but Abby stopped him. "Stay here, I've got it."

Will stayed at the bottom of the stairs, concern over his face, and was joined by his father. They said nothing, though Will saw from the corner of his eye that his dad's eyes flickered to him to look at him strangely.

"You're not pulling our leg, are you?" he asked his son as they went to sit at the table again.

"No!" Will said. "I'm not, really. It's what she said." He played with the table cloth. "And I don't think she's pulling a prank on us either."

"Maybe she's fallen off her horse and got a concussion or something," Hugh suggested, but Will wasn't so sure about that.

"Mmh, I don't know," he mumbled. "She didn't complain about her head hurting, and she seems pretty lucid, right?"

Hugh had to mutter his agreement.

A good fifteen minutes later, Abby returned downstairs, shaking her head with a pitiful look on her face. "She slipped. The girl is frightened," she mumbled. "Both are." She poured some still hot tea in a mug, and then some juice in a plastic cup. "She is… I understand what you mean, Will. She has this strange vibe. I felt it straight away when she gave me a hand."

"What's that supposed to mean, Abs?" Hugh asked her with a teasing grin. "Are you seeing auras again?"

She playfully slapped her husband on his arm as she went to sit next to him. "Oh, shut it," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I do think I'll have to look for my Tarot cards again."

William did his best not to snort. His mother used to be very into those kind of spiritual things— Tarot cards, reading tea leaves, astrology— and practised on him when he was younger. He always hated it, but there was a time when the whole neighbourhood knew about it and came by to have their lives foretold with cards. She hadn't practised for quite a while, Will now realised.

"You actually think they're from Middle Earth?" Hugh asked sceptically, not believing it for a second. "As in, Lord of the Rings Middle Earth?"

"No," Will replied quickly. "Well… I don't know. I don't think they're from around here. She looked at the car like she'd never seen the thing before. She was afraid of it. It was weird."

"So she could be either totally crazy and insane," his father wondered aloud, "or she's sorta speaking the truth."

William shrugged, but his mother sat down and shook her head. "She's not crazy," she muttered. "They both aren't. She had no idea how to wash herself in the shower. I had to wash them both myself."

"Or maybe it is memory loss?" Will suggested. "But like I said, she seems too lucid, too… sane."

When they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they all shut their mouths and watched the two girls come off the stairs. They looked all freshened up, and less otherworldly in the clothes borrowed from Abby and Will. But they also looked… awkward. As if the clothes didn't suit them. As if they'd never worn such clothes before and were ill at ease wearing them.

"Come, girls," Abby said with a smile, "I made some tea for you. You can sit down here. Do you like sugar in your tea?"

Dylis sat down at the table and pulled Ariel on her lap. Even though she said Ariel was her sister, William couldn't help but think of her as a motherly figure for the little girl.

"Just tea is fine, lady Abigail," she replied gratefully, pronouncing the name a bit strangely. She either didn't hear Hugh's snort or decided to ignore it. "Thank you."

"It's alright," Will's mother said with a wave of her hand and a glare at Hugh, and put the tea cups down on the table. "And it's just Abby. None of the 'lady'-stuff."

"Oh. I had assumed… because of your spacious home…"

Now, Abby did chuckle. "If you think this house is big, wait until you see the ones at Pilgrim Heights Road," she muttered, but missed Dylis' incredulous look.

Will's father extended his hand to her. "I'm Hugh," he said. "It's nice to meet you, Dylis."

It was uncomfortably quiet for a while, and the Brooke family watched both girls sip from their tea cautiously.

"So, Dylis. William told me you're from Middle Earth?" Hugh asked.

Will choked on his coffee, nearly spilling coffee over the table cloth. "Dad!" he hissed.

Dylis put her tea cup down and gave him a surprised but pleased look. "Yes. Are you familiar with it?"

Hugh nodded, playing along. "Very familiar, yeah," he replied and earned himself a jab in the ribs from Will. Abby gave them both a firm, warning look, which made them both shrink in their chairs a little.

Dylis' eyes flickered from one to the other, her eyebrows pinched in a slight frown. "Then mayhap you know how to get there?" she asked. There was so much hope in her voice, Will couldn't help but wonder at that.

Hugh opened his mouth, but Will beat him to it. "What my dad means," he began with a stern face to his father, "is that we… once read about it. Can't remember where, though. Can you remember where you read it, mom, dad?" He shot his parents a pointed look, and both of them mumbled a 'no.' Will looked back to Dylis again, who only seemed a little suspicious. "I can't either, I'm sorry." He spoke slowly, then suddenly fast, as if making up sentences as he went. Should they just play along, or silence her madness? Was it madness? He had no idea.

Dylis made no show of her disappointment, keeping her shoulders squared, and kept her chin lifted even as she took another sip of her tea.

"Are you lost, Dylis?" Abby asked softly, her eyes wrinkling kindly in a smile.

Dylis seemed to think about the question. Normally, she would've thought it was meant in the literal way. But it was like this woman just added another load to it. Was she physically or mentally lost? "I… suppose so," she replied slowly. "One moment, we were chased by foul creatures. The next moment, we came out of the forest onto a strange hardened road."

Abby's eyebrows raised. "You were chased?" she repeated. She placed her lower arms on the table and leaned a bit closer. "Could you tell us what happened before you came here?"

Then Dylis drew a breath, a deep one, and started talking, albeit hesitantly at first. A few times, she paused her extraordinary tale to shush Ariel's murmurings of 'where is Aran? Where is Aranarth?', and Abby, Hugh and Will exchanged curious and confused glances.

And as she spoke, tears started rolling down her face, even as she tried to fight them back with all her might. She never cried. She loathed the fact that these people were seeing her as she cried. Abby reached out to her in motherly instinct, but to Will and Hugh, everything she told them seemed just so unreal.

As he listened, he constantly forgot that what she was telling them didn't make any sense. But Dylis spoke with so much emotion, so much anger at herself for having failed her 'duty' as she called it, that Will wasn't sure what to believe.

Dylis did not tell them everything. Her father told her that if she was forced to lie, she should not stray too far from the truth. So she told them Ariel was from an important, noble family, and she had vowed to protect her. She did not tell them the little four-year-old girl was, in fact, the princess of Arthedain.

Once she was done telling her story, there was a long silence. Abby, Hugh and Will took a few moments to digest the story, to process it, and Dylis almost opened her mouth to agree that it was indeed hard to believe, and that she'd just go if they wanted to. She wasn't sure what she would do if they'd indeed tell her to, but she knew she didn't want to burden these people who had been kind enough to let her in.

But Abby sighed softly and shook her head. Then she looked up at Dylis, gently. "I think it'd be best if you stayed here with us for a while," she said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

And even though Dylis hadn't known the Brookes for long, she couldn't help but sigh in relief.

o0o

Dylis and Ariel— and the entire Brooke family— had no way of knowing that 'a while' meant sixteen years.

The first week was rough. Ariel and Dylis had to stay inside, due to the difference in nutrition and lifestyle here. The girls had gotten quite sick from the food they had to eat— they seemed to eat anything with either sugar or salt. Though… the pancakes were delightful, Dylis had to admit.

Abby went shopping for them and came back with clothes more… _appropriate_ than Dylis' armour and Ariel's princess-like dress, but she did try to keep the Middle Earth fashion in mind. These clothes felt strange to the girls' skin, the material itchy, but lighter in weight than the clothing they used to wear. Everything seemed to take some getting used to. Things were different here, Will explained when Dylis looked out of the window and saw a girl of her age wearing outrageously revealing clothes. Apparently, Dylis' way of living and her behaviour was something what was now considered out-dated and strange. Strangers didn't just nod at each other by way of greeting; when in groups and with mutual friends around them, they could just as well hug as smile at each other.

It was still absurd to the Brookes. They still had no proof whatsoever of the fact the girls were indeed from this fictional world. Every once in a while, Will or Abby would ask a few questions about their home, but Dylis never seemed to be inclined to talk about it much. Not when they would not answer her own questions, Dylis reasoned.

Where she had no clue about their home, the Brookes seemed familiar with hers. Or at least, that first day here, they reacted as if they recognised the name Middle Earth and Dylis could remember that Will knew of Arwen. So why was Will pretending he hadn't said that at all? What were they hiding?

It was exactly a week after their 'arrival', as the Brookes liked to call it in jest (not that Dylis knew about their little joke). "What is that?" Dylis peered curiously at the strange, black, rectangular thing in Will's hand. Her eyebrows shot up when the thing lit up, and he started pushing in tiny buttons on what seemed to be an extension of the thing. It took a while before she realised the lights on the thing reacted to the buttons Will pressed on.

She'd seen this thing several times now, but Abby always snapped at him to put it away whenever she was near. Now that Abby was at work and with her curiosity building, Dylis finally allowed herself ask the question she almost hadn't dared to ask.

Will chuckled softly as Dylis scooted over to him a little closer on the couch. "It's called a cell phone," he told her. "Look, I'll show you. You can do almost anything on this."

He then proceeded to explain calling and texting, and Dylis frowned in puzzlement. "So you can speak to anyone through this device?" she asked incredulously.

"As long as you have their number, yeah," he replied with a smile. "You know what? I'm gonna call Jake, a friend of mine."

He did something on the cell phone, too quick to follow for Dylis, and she listened as she heard a beep coming from the phone. She heard some sort of crunchy sound, and she jolted when she heard someone talk suddenly.

"Yo, man, what's up?"

Her eyebrows shot up in wonder. She looked at Will. He wasn't talking, and there was no one else in the room. Did the voice really come from this device?

"Hey, bro," Will said, talking to the device and not to Dylis. "I thought maybe we could hang out today. My niece is in town and I want to show her 'round."

It looked so strange, him talking to that thing. It was definitely convenient, Dylis had to admit. Back home, she had to wait days, sometimes even weeks before a letter would arrive, and then another week before something was actually arranged.

How handy this device would come in back home! Should there be any danger, one could immediately notify the other guards. Or during patrols, or even during battle when in need of aid!

The voice from the cell phone shook her out of her pondering. "Is she hot?" the voice sounded.

Will laughed loudly. "Fuck off, man," he replied, and Dylis scowled at his use of the foul word. That was language she'd hear in bars, used by the less eloquent of the city. Until now, Will seemed to be quite a decent man. For a while, she'd even wondered whether he was from important status, until Abby and Hugh explained they were far from rich and that nobility wasn't really 'a thing' here anymore.

"Hey, don't kill me for asking," the voice replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, where do we meet?"

"The farmer's market," Will said. "Around two o'clock?"

"Alright, see you then, bro."

There was some sort of click heard and Will looked at Dylis. "That's calling," he said with a sheepish smile.

Dylis frowned a little, utterly confused. "And the voice coming out of the cell phone," she said, pointing to the black device, "that was… Jake?"

"Yep," Will said, handing her the phone so that she could take a better look at it.

"Magic…" Dylis murmured, studying the cell phone.

Will looked at her, amused at the way she jumped when the screen lit up when she pushed a button at random. "Not quite," he said, watching as she put her finger on the 6, not knowing she was trying to unlock the phone. He took the phone out of her hands and quickly typed in his pin code. Then he showed her how to navigate. "It's more like technology, but you can call it magic if you want. Heck, even I don't know how it works exactly, and with me are lots of people. Except the guys who studied Computer Science and that sort of stuff."

Dylis blinked. "I have no clue what you are talking about," she then said.

"Yeah… uhm, maybe for the next time then," Will replied, stuffing the phone in his pocket. Then he stood up. "By the way, I'm taking you out of the house. You've been cramped up here for long enough."

Dylis clueless face from earlier transformed into a giddy one, a huge smile on her face. "Truly?" she asked, excitement coating her voice. She made to stand up, but then she suddenly frowned a little. "But what about your mother? She said I could go out when I was ready to go and that it wasn't the time yet."

Will nodded to side, considering. "Well… do you feel ready?"

A slow grin spread over her face. She nodded. "Yes."

"There's your answer," he replied with a smirk.

Dylis stood up then. "I am going to change," she said, heading to the stairs.

"Oh, Dylis?"

Dylis turned around to look at Will questionably.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking a bit awkward. "Please, don't…" he started hesitantly. "Jake is coming too and he can be quite the… _flirt_," he said, giving her a meaningful look.

Dylis smirked. "If I can handle an army of Orcs, then I can certainly fend myself against a flirt."

She turned and climbed the stairs, leaving William gaping at where she'd just stood. He'd never get used to that.

A little while later, the streets were crowded with people strolling along, buying vegetables and fruits, or just enjoying the early August sun. Will and his friend, Jake, were talking amiably, while Dylis was looking around trying to keep her awe from being too visible on her face.

Sometimes, Will would glance at her and think, "Wait 'till you see Boston or Manhattan."

"So, Dylis," Jake addressed and she turned her head to him as if he had just brought her back to reality. "Will said you live in Europe?"

Dylis, having practised the lie Will had told her to use, nodded with a smile. "Yes," she replied. "I live in Lindon with my aunt."

"London!" Will said quickly. "She obviously means London." He sent Dylis a warning look, and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course." She shot Will an apologetic look.

"You know, my aunt's sister-in-law," Will proceeded, gesturing overly enthusiastic to Jake. "She arrived yesterday."

Jake nodded. "So basically, your other aunt," he said to Will. If Dylis hadn't been great at acting, then Will most definitely was worse, because everything on his face betrayed he'd just been caught. "Is it aunt Jenna or aunt Elizabeth?"

William rubbed his neck, pondering how to answer that. He'd forgotten Jake had already met most of his family. _Shit_.

But Jake just laughed. "Whatever man, keep your secrets to yourselves." He turned to Dylis with a gorgeous smile. "Well, welcome to Provincetown. Like what you see?" The latter he said not with a smile, but a smirk.

Will slapped a hand over his face, rolling his eyes. He knew Jake was going to try and hit on her; that was what he seemed to do with every female present in his vicinity.

But of course, Dylis was too oblivious, thinking Jake merely meant Provincetown, not… the boy _himself_.

"I do. It is a… a lovely town, for sure," Dylis said, looking around at the many white and light blue painted houses once more. "Very lively." As if to prove the point, they walked by a bellowing man behind a stand with strawberries, who shouted about low prices and large quantity. Dylis jolted a little.

"City-girl, huh?" Jake asked with a grin. "How long are you staying?"

Dylis looked at Will, not knowing the answer to that question. "For a while," she replied when Will shrugged. "Not very long."

Jake furrowed his brows for a second at the devious reply, tilting his head to the side, but made no comment. Instead, he went to tell some strange story about his roommate, and he talked too quickly and with too many words she didn't know to understand and follow.

Dylis observed and processed everything she saw around her: the houses, the market, the people and the way they dressed and acted. She was somewhat surprised by the fact that some things weren't that different from her home. Just as in Arthedain and in most places in Middle Earth, the people here went to the market to buy fresh food, and people were friendly to each other, greeting each other and smiling.

Once they had walked through the whole market and Will had all the things he needed, Jake went home saying he had 'stuff to do'. To be honest, Will was pretty relieved. Jake had brought up watching Lord of the Rings together twice, and twice Will tried to dodge the subject and steer the conversation into another direction. Luckily, Dylis seemed to have no idea what it was and took no notice.

They headed to what was called a lunchroom, which Will explained as a restaurant for lunch. Most restaurants back in Middle Earth were part of an inn, but apparently that wasn't necessarily the case here.

"When we're home, I'm going to introduce you to pasta," Will said enthusiastically. "A life without pasta is… not a life."

Dylis chuckled a bit, but had no idea what pasta was. But behind that laugh, she lulled a particular word over and over in her mind.

_Home_. As much as she started to like the Brooke family and the town they lived in, she could not imagine herself calling this her home. Home was with her father in a house near the castle, where she'd gotten her first sword and where she'd made her first bow in the garden, and where she was gifted her quiver full of neat, sharp arrows for her 16th birthday. Where she'd trained day after day, determined to become the first female Captain of the Royal Guard, determined to achieve what her mother had almost achieved before she was slain in battle.

Provincetown, as lovely as it was, was not her home.

And she would find her way back to her _true_ home.

o0o

Ariel and Dylis slept in the spare room. It had always been the room everything was put in when they didn't know what to do with them, so it was in a bit of a messy state at first. After spending a whole weekend of cleaning up all the stuff in the room (as well as having moments of '_there_ was my yearbook, I've been looking for it for years!' and 'what the hell is this thing?' or 'Mom, why did you put my gift for Mother's Day in a moving box?'), the room was finally cleared. Abby and Hugh still had a folding bed that they'd nearly forgotten about if they hadn't cleaned that room, and bought another for Ariel. It was a bit makeshift-ish, they supposed, but they finally had an idea as to what was to happen with their now useless shed in the backyard.

Thus, the Brookes started looking for ways to renovate the garden shed, but kept the project secret. They wanted to surprise Dylis, and from what they knew of her, they were sure Dylis would feel like she was a burden to them— which wasn't at all the case.

Abby had always secretly wanted a daughter as well as a son, but it never worked out.

Throughout the passing weeks, Dylis went out of her room more often, and her eyes were less regularly reddened and puffy. Taking her out of the house had done a lot good to her, Abby admitted to Will after learning of their trip to the farmer's market. Dylis was still having a hard time reconciling with the fact that going home wasn't on the planning anytime soon, but she finally seemed to be willing to explore the place she was in now. She started to genuinely become curious about Will and his parent's lives, and wanted to know about their ways and habits.

The next time they went out, this time to explore Cape Cod's dunes, she took Ariel with her as well. Will was glad to see the girls smile and laugh. He realised he'd never seen Dylis laugh wholeheartedly since her 'arrival' until then.

He also realised Jake came over way more often than he usually did, and he didn't like seeing him ogling Dylis every time she entered the room. He was sure to make that very clear to him (after which Jake suddenly had a lot to do— quite the coincident, isn't it?).

Slowly, Will introduced Dylis the concept of the different technologies. She was particularly taken with the camera, and then mostly the one Will called the 'older model'. She'd forgotten the camera's name, but it was the one that printed the picture a mere second after taking it. Something about being able to hold material memories appealed to her.

It made her wish she could've taken pictures of when her father first taught her how to hold a sword, or when her mother bought her a tunic and breeches instead of a pretty dress fit for a lord's daughter. It wasn't only those memories she wished she could've frozen in time— she wished she could look at a picture of her room, of the castle of Fornost, and of the rolling hills of the North Downs.

These wistful and melancholic thoughts would come and strike her in all the sudden, and it would make her smile falter for just the slightest, vulnerable moment, before she would shake it away.

The nagging of wanting to find a way back home would never truly leave her, no matter how long she stayed.

Ariel, however, became a girl of Massachusetts and slowly forgot what life in Arthedain was like. She forgot the faces of her parents, and she forgot her title as well as her country. She grew up as any other child in Provincetown did and when to kindergarten once Summer break was over. Dylis was against at first, since they had only been in Provincetown for a month, but Ariel already turned five at the end of August, and otherwise she might have difficulties making friends in primary school.

In kindergarten, little Ariel got along well with a young boy named Vincent. The more confident got around other children, the more she and Vincent played mischief. Dylis, despite becoming tired of getting both of them out of trouble, was glad the young girl was doing better every day.

Thus, Dylis relented and took it upon herself to bring her to and pick her up from school everyday.

She started feeling alone quickly: Will was studying in Boston now that Summer break had ended, Hugh worked at the medical sports centre, and Abby often came home late.

Having the whole house to herself, Dylis spent her time 'training' in the garden. As idle it felt to swing her sword through air instead of dummies, the movements brought her comfort.

One time, Will came home earlier for the weekend, only to find her in the middle of a choreography of stances and movements. This lead to Dylis almost cutting his hand off when he interrupted her without announcing his coming.

In hindsight, it was rather funny. Will had shrieked in such a high pitch that his voice wasn't the same the entire day.

She would spend her days reading books and watching movies Will had given her, and she went for a jog every morning to stay exercised, but she itched to do something, to have a purpose.

After talking about it with Abby, Dylis decided to look for a job. Abby and Hugh had to feed two extra mouths after all (of course, Will lived in Boston except for the weekends), so Dylis thought it only fair to help them a bit.

She applied for a job at the lunchroom Will and she went to regularly, and was accepted. It was less hard to adjust to the American work flow than she'd originally expected, since it reminded her of the Guard of Fornost in a lot of ways. It involved working hard throughout the days with only a short break for lunch— and sometimes Dylis didn't have a break at all.

As Captain of the Royal Guard, however, Dylis never stopped working until she was home. Even when walking home she'd still turn around to the castle if anything was amiss. She was used to working her… how did Americans say it? Ah. She was used to working her ass off. It was at the lunchroom where she met her new friend Hannah, a lighthearted but headstrong single mother of a two-year-old kid, from whom she learned cursing so colourfully without actually being foul in words.

It was midwinter when Dylis was surprised with a new floor plan of the garden shed. Abby and Hugh had spoken with an interior designer and told her that renovations would start as soon as spring sprung.

Dylis was close to tears when they revealed the plan, especially since they had kept to a medieval style with much wood and natural colours.

When spring finally arrived, renovations started. Dylis helped Hugh with re-painting the shed and its small porch while Ariel played outside with the wooden sword Will bought her a little earlier. These afternoons Dylis would fondly remember later on.

At the end of the season, it was furnished like a little studio spacious enough for Dylis to live in. Even though she had her own small kitchen, she still had dinner with the Brookes most of the time. Ariel lived in the studio as well, but later on, once Will permanently moved out to live in Boston, Ariel would take his room. But that would not happen as of yet.

It was the beginning of August when everything changed. Until now, the Brookes had done everything they could to prevent Dylis from finding out that her homeland was, in fact, a fantasy land. They still didn't know how to tell the girl that there were books and movies that spoke of her homeland's fall in great detail. It would crush her whole world if she found out, the Brookes knew this, and they decided that not knowing was sometimes better than finding out.

But they knew they wouldn't be able to prevent it forever. Even though they went as far as hiring a hacker in order to stop her from searching the internet for anything that had to do with Middle Earth, they couldn't stop her from going out when they weren't at home.

Dylis had gone to the local bookshop often enough, and now that Ariel's second birthday in Provincetown was nearing, she went to find her a suitable birthday present. Over the months, Ariel had developed a love for reading. Dylis was pleased to find out the little girl had the same imagination as her mother had. Oftentimes she'd found the Queen in her personal library, and she was often at the receiving end of the Majesty's mutterings about having been disturbed during her so-called 'quiet hours'.

Ariel seemed to love fantastical stories the most. It went so far that Ariel tried to take her favourite book (the one she read over and over again) home, even though it belonged to the school's library. One time, when Dylis came to pick her up, the teacher had stormed outside to the pair, ranting about how the cheeky child had stolen the book.

"I am disappointed, Ariel," Dylis had said as she crouched before the little girl after giving the book back to the red-faced teacher. "You want to be a princess, no?" Ariel nodded, staring guiltily at the ground. Dylis tilted Ariel's face up to have her look in her eyes. "Princesses don't steal, Ariel," she told her. "Rather, a princess gives. Tomorrow, you ought to give Ms. McKenzie a book of your own."

"But that's—"

Dylis levelled her with a stern look, and it was enough to silence the young girl. "We will choose a book together. It is best you apologise to her, and what better way than giving her something she will like?" Dylis said, straightening up and looking down at Ariel with a smile. "Come, let us go home."

Despite fearing that Ariel would become a thief later, Dylis knew what to give Ariel for her birthday then.

The bell chimed as she opened the door and went inside the bookshop. She couldn't recall the name of the book, so she went straight to counter right away.

It was the shop owner himself who stood behind it, and he had his back turned to her as he appeared to jot something down.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh!" the old man said as he turned around and smiled brightly at her. "I'm sorry, miss. Didn't hear you there. Can I help you?"

"Yes," Dylis said. "I'm looking for a book about four children entering a closet and arriving in a fantasy land."

"Ah, _The Chronicles of Narnia_," the man said, nodding as he walked from behind the counter. He waved a hand as to follow him, and Dylis did. "The books would be standing on Epic Fantasy shelves… here!"

He stopped before a particular shelf and gestured into its general direction.

"Thank you, sir," Dylis said with a smile.

"No problem, dear," the man said. "Now, I'd better get back to doing the bookkeeping." As he walked away, she could hear him mutter to himself about all the things he still ought to do, and Dylis chuckled quietly.

She turned back to the wasn't particularly fond of fantasy tales; if it were up to the writers of such stories, her own home would be a fantasy world. She preferred the romance stories (though no one would ever hear her say that out loud) and even more so the non-fiction books, so that she could learn as much as possible about the world she was living in.

She scanned the shelves to find the title of the book she looked for, her eyes casually falling on the spines before moving.

"Ah," she mumbled when she finally found what she was looking for. She took the book from the shelf and read the synopsis. She supposed it was a funny idea, but Dylis wouldn't be able to read it. Not when she had basically fallen into this world as well— and she had the feeling the story wouldn't describe the depression that came with arriving in a world entirely different than her own.

She sighed and shook the sudden sorrow away. Still skimming the titles for any other interesting titles (Ariel had given her own book away, so maybe she could buy another one next to this one), she started walking to another shelf.

But then a title caught her eye. She'd already moved on to the next one when she realised what the former one said. Her eyes flickered back.

Her mouth fell open as she read the letters. The feeling of confusion, wonder and excitement washed over, and she promptly let the book she was holding in her hands fall.

She was faintly aware of the shop owner saying that dropping a book was the greatest sin one could make, and she mumbled a 'sorry' as she picked her book up, all the while staring at the title that had made her world stop.

_The Hobbit_.

She gingerly grasped the book from between the others and looked at the cover. _The Hobbit_. Hobbit. A halfling. Little People, the King had called them, almost affectionate and protective of them. They swore allegiance to Arnor about 300 years ago when a large amount of them settled themselves west of the river Baranduin, and they often helped maintaining the roads between the Shire and Fornost. A resilient people, the Halflings were. She could remember when the King had organised a tournament that year for both Halflings and Men, and they had competed against each other for sport. It was with great resentment that the Men accepted their defeat, for Halflings were more keen-eyed than them.

Dylis turned the book over, utterly bewildered at the fact she found the name here, in a bookshop. She read the synopsis quickly, but froze immediately when she came across another name she was familiar with.

"Gandalf," she whispered, stunned. She looked up, her eyes wide and confused as thoughts whirled in her mind. How was this here? This couldn't just be a coincidence, right?

She paged the book and was overrun by an urgent feeling in her stomach. _Misty Mountains. Elves. Dwarves. Elrond. Mirkwood. Erebor._

She felt sick.

Dylis felt completely, utterly nauseous.

Finally she had found what she had been looking for. Answers. Answers to the question of why Will knew of Arwen, why Hugh's eyes had lit up in recognition that day she explained what happened before appearing on the road.

But this answer was only met with more questions.

If they knew, then why hadn't they told her about the book? Why had they stayed silent? Why would they want to hide it from her?

She eyed the now empty spot in the row of books, then she looked to the book in her head.

_J. R. R. Tolkien_.

The other books that had stood next to _The Hobbit_ were written by the same author, and she quickly read the other titles. _The Silmarillion. The Lord of the Rings_, which was either one big book or existed out of three parts. There were multiple parts of a series named _History of Middle Earth_, and Dylis took one at random.

She paged through it quickly, and grinned the more she recognised in the texts. Her mind made up, she brought four books to the counter, smiled at the man before going back to the shelves where she found the books, and then grabbed four more books. She almost forgot about the _Narnia_ book for Ariel, and took that one as well to the counter. Luckily, she'd just received her monthly salary. It didn't matter to her that the books would probably cost her half of it— it was a worthy investment.

The man looked at her with an arch eyebrow. "Are you that bored, dear?" he asked her as he scanned each book.

Dylis smiled tensely and shrugged. "Found a new way to pass the time," she said.

"Well, you are in for a ride, for sure," the old man said with a chuckle. He put the books in two fabric bags as she payed, and handed them to Dylis. "These should hold them. Enjoy your reading."

"Thank you, sir," Dylis said. "Have a good one!"

She rather liked that phrase. It was very ambiguous, but everyone knew what was meant with it anyway.

She walked home as quick as she could. Her arms were straining from the weight of the books, and she grit her teeth in annoyance. She would have to work out more often. She wasn't looking forward to having to hold her sword up for as long as she could as training. The last time she had to do that was when she was four years ago, when she was sixteen. It was quite a boring way of training her muscles.

She saw Will's car on the driveway and clenched her jaw as she thought about confronting him. After hesitating for two seconds, she opened the gate leading to the garden in order to avoid him. She closed the door of her studio behind her and put the bags down on her desk.

Once she had gotten all of the books out of her bag, she stood there for a long moment, deciding on how to proceed.

A knock on her door made her head snap up.

"Dylis?" Will's voice sounded through the door.

She looked from the door to her books and to the door.

He knocked again.

"Come in," Dylis called to the door, crossed her arms in front of her and watched the door open.

Will stepped inside, saw her face, frowned, saw the books, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." He looked at her sheepishly. "So you found out."

Dylis arched an eyebrow. "It appears so." She placed the books neatly beside each other. "It also appears I have been refrained from finding out." She shot Will a meaningful look, and he swallowed.

"Look, I can explain," he said lamely and dared to approach her even though he knew provoking an angry Dylis was a very dangerous thing to do. "It's a complicated story, actually…"

"I've got time." She waited and watched Will chew on the inside of his cheek. "Well then? Care to explain why there are books about my home?"

Will walked to the desk and looked at the books she bought. He sighed. "You know, it's a shame you bought these. I've got all the books in my room."

Dylis scowled at him. "Oh, do you now?" she said through gritted teeth. "Do you know how much effort I am putting in stopping myself from punching you right now?"

Will looked away, disturbed, and cleared his throat. "Anyway," he continued, "these books… they are considered fiction. Fairy tales. They are made up— or at least, that's what I used to think."

Dylis stayed silent for a while, staring at the book covers in front of her. "Made up?" she repeated, dumb-founded. These books… they are fairy tales? Fantasy?

Will's face softened. "Tolkien treats them as if it's history, though," he said. "He writes about important events like they really happened, and in the book says that someone from that time wrote the Red Book, or something, and that he is just the one translating the stories." He paused for a second, thinking on what he just said. "So maybe it has happened. Maybe it's not fiction at all, but people treat it as such because they think it's too fantastical to be true."

Dylis eyed him. "You're telling me that I'm— that you—" She stopped and took a deep breath in. "Are you saying that I came from the past? That my life is… well, history?"

"I'm not sure," Will said truthfully. "I mean, I think it could be possible that this _was_ history…" He shook his head and grinned. "Who would've thought that this is real?" He took the book called _The Silmarillion_. "This should be the true Bible of the World, the Book of Creation. You are the living proof of it!"

Dylis frowned and lowered his arm holding the book. "Stop."

Will frowned and eyed her carefully, realising his gleefulness was a tad out of place. "Dyl?" he asked tentatively. "Sorry. I should've told you earlier."

Dylis hugged herself and shrugged. "What's done is done," she said quietly.

Feeling ashamed, he looked down at the books again and put _The Silmarillion_ down. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Everything," Dylis replied simply. Then she looked at Will and there was a hopeful look in her eyes. "I want to know how this Tolkien knew about it. I must speak with him."

But before she could get too excited, Will held her back from walking out of her studio. "Woah, woah, wait a sec," he said, and Dylis eyed him curiously and annoyed. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?"

Will bit his lip. "Because he's dead," he replied.

Dylis looked at the floor, downfallen. "Oh."

"Yeah." He shifted awkwardly, then looked at the books. "This book," he said as he took _The Hobbit_ in his hands, "was the first that was published. It was brought out in the 30s. _The Lord of the Rings_ was published in the 50s, and was very popular. There are several adaptations made, and the best known by far are the movies from Peter Jackson. Though… they're not very accurate.

But before I can explain you everything, I'm afraid you must tell _me_ everything about your home. I'm not very familiar with… Arthedain you called it, right?" Dylis nodded. "I'm sure it must be mentioned somewhere, though."

Dylis looked at him for a long moment. "I trust you with this," she said at last. "You better not keep any— _any_ information to yourself."

Will was quick to agree.

"Alright," Dylis said and went to sit down on the soft rug on the ground. Will settled down next to her. "What do you want to know?"

"Time, place, situation."

"I was born in the Third Age, the second day of what you call November, 1926," she started. "My parents are Lord Brychan, General of Fornost's Army, and Lady Meldiseth, Captain of the Royal Guard of the King and Queen. My mother died by the hand of a betrayer, who tried to harm the King. Afterwards, I wished to live up to her loyal reputation and become like her. I was tasked with bringing the royal children to safety, and…"

She went on to tell him about that day, but also about where she ought to have brought them. She told her about her visits to Rivendell, and about her father meeting the Shipwright of Lindon when Arvedui had just become king.

William was hanging onto her lips as she talked— not only because he had to figure out what period she lived in, but also because it was incredible to hear details he'd never read about before. It was still hard to believe that Dylis had really lived _there_, in that world he'd so often dreamed about living in when he was younger. She'd been there. She'd met elves— she'd actually _met_ Arwen. She'd met lord Elrond, his sons, she'd even met bloody Gandalf.

She stopped then.

"Was that enough for you?" she asked, shooting him an amused look.

He jolted, as if only now realising she'd stopped telling her tale. He nodded quickly. "Yea— Yeah. I think I know how to do this."

He stood up and grabbed _The Hobbit_ and the three parts of _The Lord of the Rings_. "These," he started, "happen in the future. In the far future for you, to be precise. This is about a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who joins a company of thirteen dwarves to take back the Dwarven kingdom named Erebor. In order to do so, they have to defeat the dragon Smaug."

"A dragon?" Dylis repeated, eyebrows raised. "Those creatures are mere myths."

"To Men," Will said with a shrug, though he was a bit stricken to hear _her_, of all people, say this. "To Elves they're history."

"I'm not very learned in lore and Elvish stories," Dylis admitted with a slight frown. "My father used to tell me tales when I was a child, but I forgot most of them."

Will, seeing the sudden sorrow on her face, quickly moved on and held up _The Fellowship of the Ring_. "This books is a little more, uh, significant," he said. "It tells the story about a Fellowship, who set out to destroy the One Ring made by Sauron in the Mount Doom—"

Before he could finish, Dylis had snatched the book out of his hands. She read its premise on the back cover, then opened it.

"You tell me this is the future?" Dylis asked, looking up at Will urgently. "The Dark Lord returns?"

Will took in the dread in her eyes, then back at the books he had with him. Suddenly this wasn't just a story anymore. There was a person sitting in front of him who had seen battle, who knew about darkness- real darkness— and who knew she wouldn't be able to get home anytime soon. Middle Earth was real. _The Hobbit_ was real. Fuck it, the War of the Ring had happened— or would happen, in Dylis' case. Or had it already happened?

Whatever, the point was that it was real. This wasn't a story— it was history.

He looked at her gravely. "Yes, Sauron returns," he said.

Dread washed over her body as she gaped at him and the book she held. "What happened to Arthedain?" she asked.

"I'm… not sure, actually," Will said with a sigh. "I only know that in this book, there is no Arnor anymore."

"He won then," Dylis stated quietly, staring into the distance numbly. "The Witch-King of Angmar sacked Fornost."


	4. Girls grow up

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Girls Grow Up_

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope jou'll enjoy it as much as I've had in writing it :)**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far, you have no idea how happy reading them makes me!**

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's universe. I do, however, own my own characters and premise.]**

* * *

Will looked up as the book slid from Dylis' hands to the floor. He rolled over from his lazy position on the rug and took the book, closed it, and put it on the stack with the other books she'd already finished.

With a questioning look he tilted his head up to her. She was lying on her bed, her elbows propped up on the edge. There was a stunned look on her face.

"They defeated him," she breathed. "They truly defeated the Dark Lord Sauron."

Will arched an eyebrow at her statement, the relief obvious on her face. Then he huffed. "Of course they did," he said. "Otherwise, there'd be no America, no Provincetown and no Brooke family to begin with."

Her eyes shifted to him, and Will sat up leaning against the bed. Dylis clambered off it and settled down beside him.

"Aragorn," she started, looking at him curiously and pensively at the same time. "He rebuilds Arnor, no?"

Will nodded, averting his eyes. "Yes," he replied. "In due time. His main focus is on Gondor, though. There isn't much known about how he rebuilds Arnor, but I do know he makes Annúminas its capital city again."

Dylis remained silent for a long time, and though he tried to continue reading his own book again, Will found he couldn't really concentrate. He put his book aside and turned himself fully to Dylis, who suddenly had a numb look on her face.

"Arthedain will cease to exist, even if I do manage to bring Ariel back home."

A look of sympathy crossed Will's face as he watched her stare at the wall opposite of her.

"I do not wish for Ariel to long for a land she cannot have anymore," she continued quietly, but with resolve. Will raised a question eyebrow, and she turned her head to him. "Who knows if we can ever go back again? I want Ariel to live happily, without having to carry a burden she will not be able to bear, especially since she cannot get home." She paused then, sorrow in her voice and on her face. "Already she is forgetting her mother and father's faces. Perhaps it is for the best."

Now, Will frowned deeply. "Wait," he said. "You want her to forget she's royalty?" Until now, the Brookes only knew that Ariel was of nobility, but before starting their reading marathon, Dylis decided to tell Will about Ariel being a princess.

"What good does it to know you're a princess of a land you cannot go to?" Dylis asked rhetorically in reply. "It is not like she will have recognition for it here."

Will shrugged in defeat. "You're right." He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "But still… having her forget her family… her duty…? What if you _do _return?"

"I am not getting my hopes up," Dylis said. "The disappointment would be too crushing."

He nodded, a sad look on his face. "I understand," he replied softly. "What will you tell her, though?"

There was a long, thoughtful silence. "That your family adopted us."

Dylis and Will left the topic after that for a while. They both figured they still had time to flesh out their story about her and Ariel being adopted. However, only a month later, little Ariel had everyone stunned to silence with an innocent question.

"Am I adopted?" she'd asked as she put a fry in her mouth, legs swinging back and forth since she couldn't yet touch the ground with her feet. "My friends say I don't look like you, and they think I'm adopted."

Dylis had swallowed thickly, suddenly dry in her throat. "Do you still remember your parents, Ariel?" she'd asked tentatively.

"Yes." Ariel had paused then and tilted her head. "Well… no. They don't look like you." She looked at Abby and Hugh as she said it. "Are you my new parents?"

Abby's eyes flickered to Dylis, who smiled sadly, and nodded slightly. "Yes," she said. "Yes, Ariel, we are."

The little girl looked at Dylis then, inquisitive. "Where are my old parents?" she asked, not knowing the pang of hurt and guilt Dylis felt.

"They are gone, Ariel."

"Why?"

"Because we are here, and they are still there."

"Where?"

Seeing the tension in Dylis' face, Hugh decided to cut in there. "They are in a fairy land, with the strangest and most beautiful creatures. Maybe one day, you'll get there, too." He told Ariel this with a twinkling smile in his eyes, trying to distract her from her everlasting questions.

Ariel giggled, and it worked indeed, since she ceased her prodding.

It was after this that Dylis explained Abby and Hugh, too, the real situation of Ariel, and in what way exactly she was of nobility. Will had been the one who accepted her story most easily, since he'd seen her wield the sword, he'd seen her being protective of Ariel the day that he found them, and he'd heard her call Ariel 'little princess' often enough. She also had uncanny detailed knowledge of Middle Earth.

Hugh had, until now, always been the most sceptic of the three, and it took a while before he truly believed Dylis. They all did respect Dylis and her sense of duty very deeply.

They made agreements about how they were going to take care of Ariel, and what they'd tell her about her parents. It was eventually agreed that they would tell Ariel her parents died of a car accident, and that Dylis was the only one they'd considered as family. She then went to the Brookes for help, having known them for a time, and they moved in with the family.

Abby made sure to Dylis that if she wanted to tell Ariel of her heritage and history, Dylis could count on her, Hugh and Will to help her.

She was glad for this, but she suspected that Ariel would never find out about her past. Call her pessimistic, but she didn't think she would ever get home again.

**_22-year-old Dylis_**

The tires screeched to a halt when the light jumped to red, and Dylis was all but thrown against the back of her seat. Sweat dripped down her face in droplets, and she was tense all over her body. This must have been the most terrifying thing she'd ever done in her entire life.

She didn't like driving. In fact, she despised the fast machines and how they made the environment filthy, and how nature was put aside in order to make roads. People relied on them far too much and seemed to have lost every sense of patience because of these things.

Will, however, had insisted she get her driver's license. He wouldn't be able to drive her everywhere every given time, nor did Abby and Hugh have the time to do so. Thus, she'd begrudgingly accepted Hugh's offer of teaching her how to drive.

Of course, she should be thankful, but after a few 'lessons' she realised he wasn't the best at giving constructive criticism.

"You're terrible at this," Hugh said from beside her in the passenger's seat, his face white as he clutched the handle above the window and tried to calm his breathing. He gave her a sideways look, but Dylis was too focused on the intersection to notice. "Never again am I stepping inside a car with you behind the wheel."

"I thought you were supposed to guide me," Dylis gritted out without taking her eyes off the road, "not to throw discouraging comments at me."

Her hands were clammy around the leather of the wheel, and in all honesty, she'd rather fight off a Balrog than to continue this drive to the supermarket. After second thought, maybe not a Balrog, but an army of orcs. At least she would know how to deal with that better than vehicles racing by.

"There is no reason to be so stressed," Hugh said, trying to sound calming and supportive. "Just be aware of your surroundings, be alert at all times and remember to watch out for your blind spot. If you don't remember to do these things, _then_ it will be fatal."

"Right," Dylis said with a nod. "This was the most encouraging speech of all times. No reason to be stressed _at all_."

Hugh looked at her and his blue eyes wrinkled in a wry smile. "Well, whether or not you get your driver's license, you'll at least have a certificate for speaking sarcasm fluently," he said. "You've done well, after two years of living here. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much," she said and went to say more, but the car behind her honked and she jolted in her seat.

The light had turned green and she slowly and carefully drove on. Hugh rolled his eyes. "Don't be so careful," he ordered. "Drive!"

This was what they later would call a 'bonding experience', though at the moment they could tear each other's head off. Needless to say, it took Dylis almost a year to get her license.

**_7-year-old Ariel, 23-year-old Dylis_**

Dylis woke up in the middle of the night, not really sure why, or what had roused her. She blinked a few times and sat up, then looked around in the dark.

Only then did she become aware of the heavy breathing coming from the bed next to hers.

Dylis sprung up from her bed and turned on her bedside light, then rushed to Ariel who was sitting on her bed. She was hyperventilating badly, tears streamed from her eyes, and her pyjama was drenched with hot sweat. Her eyes were shut tightly and she whimpered, shaking and crying.

"Ariel," Dylis said with as much calm as she could gather, putting a hand on Ariel's shoulder. Worry etched her face. "I'm here for you."

Ariel breathed hard, her whole body shivering and she put a a small hand on her chest.

"I understand you're scared," Dylis continued, holding her other hand, "but you'll get through this. You are not there. You are here, in bed, in our room, at Will's. It's alright."

Slowly, Ariel opened her eyes, still breathing heavily and quickly, and looked at Dylis, fear and anxiety making her grey eyes stormy.

"Take deep breaths," Dylis said, taking a demonstrative deep breath herself and blowing out air. "Here, breathe with me." She put Ariel's hand on her belly and covered it with her own hand. Again, she breathed in deeply. "Do you feel that?"

Together, they breathed in and out, and eventually, Ariel's breathing became more and more even. They sat like that for a few more minutes, merely the sounds of them taking deep breaths filling the dimmed room.

After a while, when she was calm again, Ariel crept closer to Dylis and snuggled against her. Dylis smiled softly, encircling the little girl with her arms. She waited for the little girl to speak.

"They were chasing me again," she said quietly, staring at the yellow light from the bedside. Dylis said nothing, a silent encouragement to tell more. Ariel continued, looking up at Dylis with big, round eyes full of dread. "But it was different. The monsters were bigger. Scarier. And I could feel this freezing breeze, and I felt like I was being watched, but I couldn't see him. It scared me, Dyl. Really much."

Dylis looked down at her, her hand rubbing over Ariel's back. "Nightmares are scary," she said softly, soothingly. "But that's what they are. Nightmares. They're not real."

Ariel looked away, back to the light. The shadows fell on her face. Her voice was a bare whisper. "But why did it feel so real?"

"The mind can do strange things, little princess," Dylis said. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

The little girl nodded, her hands clutching the blanket. Dylis lay down in front of her on her side, careful not to get too close to the edge of the bed. She played with Ariel's hair and hummed she knew from when she was younger, herself, thinking back to when her mother hushed and comforted her in nights of thunder and lightning.

Finally, Ariel drifted to sleep, taking Dylis with her.

**_10-year-old Ariel, 26-year-old Dylis_**

"Ariel!"

The voice came from beneath them, and the young girl put a finger in front of her lips as she turned to her friend, who had laughed.

"Ariel, Vincent! This is not funny," Dylis' voice sounded, closer now. Ariel bit her lip, hearing the strict tone her guardian had put on. "The game has gone on long enough now."

Vincent carefully leaned closer, all the while tightly holding on to the branch he clung to, and whispered, "Maybe we should go down."

But Ariel shook her head vigorously. "No!" she hissed. Then she smirked mockingly. "What? Is Vincent the Almighty scared?"

Vincent, eyes wide, shook his head just as frantically, and started climbing a little higher for good measure. "Of course not. I'm _never_ scared."

"Yeah, right," Ariel huffed, rolling her eyes as she followed him up.

Once they were satisfied, they shifted to sit as comfortably as the tree would allow. They shared a broad grin.

"I wanna build a tree house," Vincent said, daring to speak slightly louder now that they were higher up in the tree. "In a tree so big and so tall, that I can see miles and miles away in the distance!"

"But what if you had to pee?"

Vincent shrugged. "Easy," he said. "You just stand on the edge of the platform and—"

"Stop! Stop!" Ariel yelled, giggling. "A girl can't do that."

Vincent seemed to think about it for a second. "Hmm…" he mumbled. "Well, then I'd have to make a hole in the platform so that you can squat over it." He laughed at Ariel's disgusted expression. "What? They did that in the Middle Ages."

"Ew." Ariel shuddered. "I'm glad I'm born here and not in the Middle Ages."

Vincent sighed, wistful for memories he never had but wished he could have. "I'd like to live in the Middle Ages," he said dreamily. "Then I'd be a knight and save the princess."

"Who says the princess needs saving?"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked with a confused look on his face. "Princesses always do."

Ariel looked away, into the foliage of the other trees, a scowl on her face. "If I were a princess in the Middle Ages, I would save myself."

"But you're not a princess," Vincent said. "And you're here, not in the Middle Ages."

"Well, you're not a knight, are you?" Ariel snapped.

Vincent raised his eyebrows, puzzled as to what he'd done to make her so crabby. "I wasn't serious," he said, carefully.

Ariel fingered the hem of her shirt. "Well, I just don't understand why boys think girls are weak," she said. "Yesterday, Robbie said I couldn't join them playing soccer because I'm a girl."

There was a brief silence.

"Robbie's a buffle-headed oaf."

Ariel looked at Vincent, surprise on her face. He gave her a little shrug, but a smile threatened to split his face. "It's true," he mumbled.

Then Ariel burst out in giggles, almost letting go of her hold around the tree trunk but thought better of it.

Vincent was soon to join in with the laughter, and they were both unaware of the fact that Dylis stood below the tree, listening to them.

The blonde ought to have been unamused, but honestly she had to restrain herself from smiling. Hearing the two talk and laugh, she was reminded of her friendship with Aeron when they were both younger. Oh, how often they would run around playing sword, climb the trees to whisper and giggle about the other children, or test their parents' patience.

Aeron was the one who understood her better than anyone— probably even better than her father. He was the one who cheered her on as she pursued her goals, the one who knew how important it was to her to live up to her mother's name.

And she was the one who knew how hard it was to deal with death when his father died. They were each other's rock.

They even had a crush on each other for a while, when she was but fifteen and he seventeen. They'd tried. They really tried to see how it would be if they were closer, on another level. In the end, they decided that it would be best to remain friends.

Things were different from then on, but not in a bad way. They still were best friends, and they still knew each other differently than the rest, but they were careful not to get too touchy, or too close.

The memory faded, and Dylis was brought back to reality. The smile left her face. She could still hear the two giggling above her, and decided that enough was enough.

"Alright, you two buffoons," she called up to them, and immediately the laughter ceased. "First one to get down will get banana pancakes— the loser gets an apple for lunch."

That was enough to get the two moving. Dylis gazed up intently and was relieved to finally see them come back into view. "Careful! You can't have pancakes if you break a leg," she said when Vincent almost slipped.

Her heart thumping in her chest, she watched as Ariel and Vincent got closer and closer to the ground.

"Ha! I won!" Ariel exclaimed happily as she landed onto the forest floor with a thud.

Vincent dropped himself and landed on his feet only a second later, a very dismayed look his face. "I let you win," he grumbled.

"Now, now, Vincent," Dylis said with a chuckle. "There's no need for you being a sore loser." She winked at Ariel, having perfectly heard their conversation about girls being just as capable as boys. "Let us go have lunch, shall we?"

"But I don't want an apple for lunch," Vincent said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh, did I say an apple?" Dylis said with raised eyebrows and put on an innocent face. "I meant apple pancakes. You like those, don't you?"

Vincent's face broke into a grin and he nodded quickly.

"Now then," she said and stepped aside to let the two children walk in front. "Come on."

As they passed her, walking side by side, Dylis saw Ariel lean over. From here, she could hear the young girl ask, "Do you really think Robbie is a buffle-headed oaf?"

"Yes," Vincent said simply. "He was mean to my bestest friend."

Ariel grinned broadly. "You're my bestest friend, too."

**_27-year-old Dylis_**

The wind swept into her face harshly, tearing her blonde hair away from her eyes even as she lowered her upper body even more. The sound of it rushing past her filled her ears as constant music, so much so that she didn't even hear Brynn's thundering hooves from beneath her, and it brought a relishing grin on her face. Her lips tasted of salt even though she never touched the water.

Brynn's muscles strained against her calves as she raced over the sand. No one else was on Herring Cove Beach for as far as the eye could see, and Dylis was glad.

Of all the ways she could spend her time, racing with Brynn was by far the best way to do it. The ocean was something marvellous, and she could remember well the first time she saw it.

Will had taken her to Race Point Beach early in the morning on a mid-August day, to see the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean, as it was called. The sight of it had been awe inspiring. Dylis had never seen anything like it. The only bodies of water she'd seen at home were rivers and lakes; never had she been by the sea shore.

Though however beautiful the sea, she refused to go near it during summer. Not because of the weather or water in itself, but because of the people. Even after seven years of being here, she still couldn't get used to those _bee-kee-nees_ and bare chests. The fact that people didn't mind showing off so much skin was outrageous.

Thus, Dylis was a regular visitor in all other months, preferably when it was too cold to take off any layer of clothes. Like now.

She felt Brynn starting become tired, and she whispered words to her horse before she pulled the reins a little. When they came to a stop, both seemed to be needing a moment to catch some breath.

Dylis looked up at the November sky. The blue above the dunes to her east was already darkening, and the sun was nearing the horizon in the west. It was a clear late afternoon with a few thin, wispy clouds here and there.

With a content sigh, she swung her leg over to the other side and slid down her mare. She took off Brynn's saddle and muttered an apology at seeing the horse relax a bit more. She knew better than to sniff on the saddle blanket, and spread in over the light brown sand, on which she set the saddle itself.

She sat down on the sand, not caring it was still a little wet and sticky from the rain earlier, and drew her knees up to rest her chin in the crook between. The clouds were painted a soft pink colour and Dylis had half a mind to snap a picture of it with her Polaroid camera that she'd brought with her. She'd made a ton of those already, though, so instead she decided to make some pictures of Brynn, the pink skies a gorgeous canvas in the background. After looking through them and humming satisfyingly, she leaned back on her hands behind her and enjoyed the beauty of the sunset.

Closing her eyes, her mind brought her back home, to the days when Dylis was training hard to follow in her mother's footsteps. That was an intense period, in which she was taught many things by her father and the new Captain of the Royal Guard, who had been very close with Dylis' mother before she died (and found that the Guard was different without Dylis' mother, so he was planning on retiring). Dylis was one of the youngest in the Royal Guard at that time, and only one out of many striving to be more than one of the Guards.

She was respected by many, because of her mother's deeds and loyalty to the Royal family. But Dylis could also remember how some had disliked her, knowing she had ties to the King and Queen thanks to her father. They knew the odds were in her favour because of her family's name and begrudged her for it. Luckily, she didn't have to do much with them often, and her friends were those who cheered her on.

She was sixteen in the particular memory that drifted to the surface.

The sons of Elrond had come to visit the King and Queen, for the first time in many years. The previous time Dylis had seen them, she was only twelve years old and had sparsely talked to them. This time, though, Dylis was to be part of the welcome committee. It was the first time she would stand beside her father, greeting the noble lords.

She smiled softly as she recalled how nervous she was back then, now knowing very well that the twins were nothing to be scared of. Well, if you stayed in their good graces, that was.

"Last time I saw you, you were half your height!" Elladan had said with a broad grin as she greeted them and introduced herself. At that time, by the way, Dylis didn't know who'd said it; they looked so much alike that it took her a long time before she was able to tell who was who.

Elrohir had arched an eyebrow at his brother, saying, "You sound just like grandmother."

She'd been so baffled by their casual banter between each other and their way of speaking to her, she had just stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react.

She quickly warmed up to them, though. The twins were holding council with the King and her father most of the times, and she was often tasked to fetch them. They weren't hesitant to start up a conversation with them, and it took only a few days to get herself to their level of joking.

Elladan and Elrohir were jovial and didn't refrain from making light of situations. They were good at it, too; even when a situation was dire and urgent, they knew how to unburden the King.

They came back more often after that particular week, though, and Dylis knew that wasn't because they merely enjoyed the city. There was something brewing in the distance— in the North, to be exact— and everyone who would ponder on it a tad too long could feel it.

Realising her memories were slowly becoming darker, Dylis forced herself to think of her time in Rivendell. If she thought Fornost was stately and imposing, then the Elven city was that a hundred times more while still seeming delicate.

Rivendell— or Imladris as they called it— was resplendent, stunningly glittering when the sun shone down on the Hidden Valley. It was, by far, the most beautiful settlement Dylis had ever seen.

Her father was often busy with lord Elrond and his sons, and other important elves. While she was allowed to be present during most meetings, she had little more obligations than that. She often had a whole afternoon free after those meetings, and she spent much of her time with Arwen. The elleth, too, attended these councils, since it was expected from her to know what was going on in and outside of Rivendell's borders.

She thought of that one afternoon, when Arwen and she went out riding. She was surprised by the elleth's looseness, but she supposed that was because she was one of the youngest elves of Rivendell at the time, being 'merely' 1,703 years old. Just like her older brothers, she had an easy but genuine smile and a tinkling laugh. She was just as bold, too, perhaps even more so. She was just very skilled in getting herself out of trouble.

If Dylis could freeze one memory from that trip and make it palpable, she'd choose the afternoon riding with Arwen. She could see it with her eyes closed: galloping hard over a grassy plain in the valley, the sound of laughter carrying over the wind, panting when coming to a stop but grinning broadly like madwomen.

She sighed wistfully, but jerked when she heard a snort above her. She tilted her head up and looked at Brynn, standing over her.

Then she realised the sun was nowhere to be seen; there was only the pale light coming from below the horizon, but it was slowly fading as well. The bright light of the light house a little farther away blinded her momentarily before it went on.

"You are right," she said to Brynn and stood up, dusting off the sand. "We'd better get going."

After flapping the blanket in the wind, she put it on Brynn's back and saddled her. Then, she climbed the horse, and steered her to where they'd come from, going back to the house in a leisure pace.

**_14-year-old Ariel, 30-year-old Dylis_**

"You know," Ariel said after she swallowed a mouthful of her chicken melt sandwich, "I suddenly thought of something."

Dylis lifted an eyebrow, taking a sip of her tea. "About what?"

They were sitting in a lunchroom in the city centre of Boston, and had been staring at the people walking by outside and making up stories for each person. Now, Dylis looked back at Ariel. For a second, she suddenly saw how grown-up she looked. She had just finished middle school and would be a freshman in High School after the summer. The world was slowly opening up around her, showing her billions of paths and directions she could go into.

"Well, there's this little story you used to tell me," Ariel followed, oblivious of this sudden epiphany Dylis had just had. "When I had nightmares, remember? About a lost princess and all that?"

Dylis forced a laugh and shook her head with a fond smile. "Oh, yes, I remember," she said.

"I haven't heard the fairy tale in ages," Ariel hinted with a giddy grin.

"You want to hear it? Right now?" Dylis asked, her head tilted to side and her brows furrowed in a curious frown.

Ariel nodded quickly. "Please?" she pleaded playfully. "I can't remember all of it, but I do know I loved the story."

Dylis turned her gaze to the streets thoughtfully before meeting her eyes again and nodding. "Why not," she gave in with a smile. She set down her tea mug and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a young couple, otherwise known as the King and Queen of a prosperous land. They were everything the kingdom could have hoped for: kind, generous, and responsible towards their people.

The prince, their first child, people believed to be destined to become a King just as good as his father. He visited the city often with his parents, learning the ways of the common people, showing them he was willing to sacrifice his life for these citizens during war. The people loved him, even though he was merely a young child at that time.

When news came round, the people rejoiced: for a princess was born. The royal family was in love with the little princess, eyes as grey as storm and as bright as stars. There were feasts held for all citizens of the city in which the family resided, and all was sunny and rose-coloured.

But all the while, darkness and evil was brewing in the north. One day, scouts of the city entered the castle with great haste, reporting an army of thousands was seen only few leagues away, marching straight toward the city. The King and Queen knew what it was the Witch-King from the North wanted: to eliminate all heirs to the throne, for the King's line was a threat to him.

Thus, the King and Queen did what they must do: they sent their children away with their most trusted guards, to the safety in the realm of the Elves. The Elves were wise, immortal beings, and ever strong. The royal pair knew this place would be safe for their children.

However, when the guards and their children rode away with all haste, they were ambushed. The prince and one guard were able to escape and ride back to the city… but the other guard and the princess… they disappeared in plain sight. And they were never to be seen again.

Still, the King and Queen go to the city walls every day, hoping that one day, their lost daughter will walk through the gates and into their arms again."

There was a pause, and Dylis looked at Ariel expectantly.

Ariel had been listening with an amused smile, eyes twinkling as she saw the images appear in her mind. The story of a lost princess… She used to think up her own ending of the story, where the lost princess, now a grown up woman, would return to her parents and brother after a long journey of finding her way back to her kingdom. A journey full of adventure, of meeting new people and learning new cultures.

"You know," she started with a smirk, "this story actually sounds like a crossover between Disney's Tangled and The Lord of the Rings."

Dylis choked on her tea. "Why would you think that?" she asked, trying to sound merely curious and not taken aback. Now, she second-guessed if showing her the Lord of the Rings movies last week was a good idea.

Ariel shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Because of the elves that suddenly appeared in the story, and the whole concept of a lost princess."

Dylis decided to just play along, and she tilted her head in consideration. "Hmm," she mumbled pensively, a smile spreading over her face. "I guess you are right. Apparently my story is not that original, is it?"

Ariel laughed and shook her head. "No, it's not," she replied. "It's still a cool story, though I'm not really that into fantasy anymore after having to watch those horrendously long movies. I've got to tell Vincent. He likes writing about fantasy lands and stuff."

Dylis quirked her eyebrows a little, suggestively.

"Oh, hush up, you. He's just a friend," Ariel said before Dylis could say anything, and made a face. "We've been best friends since kindergarten."

Dylis held up her hands in defence, chuckling. "I said nothing," she said amusedly. "You only talk about him a lot, but I shall take your word for it."

Ariel rolled her eyes, but she could feel her cheeks warm up a little. "Whatever," she muttered. Then she changed the subject. "Speaking of stories, I finished that book yesterday. That one about Ancient Rome…"

**_16-year-old Ariel, 32-year-old Dylis_**

It was already nearing midnight, but Ariel was still studying hard for tomorrow's test. Soft, soothing music played in the background, and she had lit candles to give her a calm vibe.

'Cause she needed calm vibes. Especially during stressed periods like this one.

Finals were no joke to Ariel. She needed the best grades, even in Sophomore Year, or else she would not get a scholarship. Abby and Hugh didn't have an infinite bank account, and Dylis could only make so much money in a month by working in a lunchroom.

Ariel had a job as well, at the local bookstore. She was actually supposed to work earlier this evening, but she _needed_ to study. Seeing no other option, she'd just called in sick. It was an ugly thing to do, something she didn't like doing at all, but she had to sort out her priorities.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she murmured, a bit annoyed that Dylis came interrupting her study session _again_. This time, she didn't have cookies, but tea.

"Hello," Dylis said softly, setting the mug down on her desk. "Are you almost done?"

Ariel shook her head. "No one's ever done with history," she said. Not that she minded— she actually quite liked history. She'd been playing with the idea of studying something in that direction later. Ariel already knew where she wanted to study, but _what_ was still a question she had no definitive answer to.

Dylis said nothing for a while, watching her closely. Ariel pretended not to notice, busying herself with trying to find the answer to a question about the Roman Empire. "Just… don't stay up too late, will you?" Dylis said, a little worried. "You need sleep as well."

"I'll just drink loads of coffee," Ariel mumbled with a shrug.

"No, you will not," Dylis said with a frown. "In thirty minutes, I will be back and you better be in bed by then."

Ariel shot her an irritated look. "Who are you, my mother?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just— _stop_ pretending you're my mother," Ariel snapped angrily, throwing down her pen. "Hell, you're not even related to me, so why are you even ordering me around? It's fucking annoying."

Dylis clenched her teeth and swallowed thickly. That stung.

The brown-haired teen sighed as she looked at Dylis and saw the hurt look on her face. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm just… _stressed_." She frustratingly fumbled with all the loose papers and notes, searching for her pen. "I've got so much shit to do and to study and I have the feeling I don't even know half of it and I don't know how to get this in my fucking head and I—I just—"

Ariel felt the dread wash over her at first.

Then, she felt her breath quicken.

Oh no, she thought. Oh no. Not this on top of it. She couldn't have it now. In a week, yes. But not now.

"Dylis," she gasped in between her already heavy breathing. "It's—It's happening…"

Before she knew it, Dylis rushed and knelt by her side, and she was talking to her, but all Ariel could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Her hands were shaking as they grasped her desk.

She felt nauseous, so sick. Her chest hurt from the quick beating of her heart. She didn't notice the tears as they leaked out of her eyes.

It was as if she couldn't breathe. As if she was completely unable to breathe.

This would last forever, she thought frantically. Forever! What if it never ended? What if she would never breathe normally again?

_Calm down! Calm down, goddammit! Stop it! It'll never stop!_

She didn't know how long she was crying and she was breathing like she'd run a marathon. All Ariel knew was that after a long, long time, she slowly started hearing a calm voice through the drumming in her ears. A voice telling her that it was okay to be scared. That everything was temporary, so this wouldn't last for ever as well.

"Things are always going to be alright," the voice said softly. "Ariel, open your eyes."

Ariel shook her head frantically.

_No! No! Don't listen! You__'re dying!_

"Ariel, it's alright. You are safe with me. You are in your room, at home, with me. See for yourself."

Ariel yielded, opening her eyes and blinking against the light. It took a while before she saw clearly, and she looked at Dylis, listening to her voice, feeling her comforting touch.

"Breathe with me," Dylis said. "In… and out…"

Ariel tried, but her breath faltered.

"Again," Dylis said with an encouraging smile. "Breathe in deeply… and let it all go." She nodded, coaxing. "There you go, good. Now, three more times…"

And in the end, they held on to each other, and Dylis tried to hold back her own tears as Ariel fell asleep in the chair, her head falling on Dylis' shoulder.

Dylis stroke the girl's hair gently, worry etching her face. These panic attacks were starting to happen more frequently lately, and Dylis had no idea how to help her. It made her feel so helpless, so powerless, and she hated seeing Ariel suffer so.

She shook Ariel softly, and the brunette opened her eyes.

Ariel looked exhausted.

"Come," Dylis said, straightening. "Go to sleep. You have studied well— I'm sure you'll do great."

Ariel nodded and stood up. She'd already changed into her pyjamas, and she let herself fall on the bed. Her bed covers were a mess, which was unusual, and Dylis tucked her in. "I may not be your mother," she said to Ariel, "but I do care for you— more like an older sister. Please, let me take care of you. I hate seeing you like this. You put too much weight on your shoulders."

"I just don't want to disappoint—"

"You'll never be able to disappoint me, Ariel," Dylis interrupted, smiling down at her.

"But I don't want to disappoint myself," Ariel pressed. "I've worked so hard… what if I'm not good enough for Harvard?"

Dylis put a hand on her cheek. "Then you'll get into another university," she said. "Do you really want to be part of that prissy, stiff community?"

"It's the best university in the region."

"But there are so much more," Dylis replied. "Boston University could be just as great!"

Ariel frowned a little. "I know, but…"

Dylis nodded. "It's not Harvard," she finished for her. She sighed and leaned back. "You cannot focus on only one university, Ariel. I'm afraid you'll have to broaden your options." Ariel didn't reply, and Dylis shook her head. She stood up and walked to the bedroom door. This used to be Will's room, but now he's off living in Boston, so the room was given to Ariel. She'd made a nice place of it, but too often did she spend her time studying in it. "Just… promise you'll look at other universities?"

Ariel nodded, but she wasn't looking at Dylis. She'd already curled up. "Good night, Dyl."

"Good night," Dylis replied, a soft smile on her face. She turned off the lights, then closed the door.

**_17-year-old Ariel, 33-year-old Dylis_**

They drove to Ida's horse farm in silence. There was no music playing, no radio in the background. The only sound was that of the car as it went as quick as the glazed frost on the asphalt road would allow.

Ariel kept stealing glances at Dylis, who sat stock still in the passenger's seat. From the backseat, the teenager could see the way Dylis had her jaws clamped onto each other, and how a muscle twitched as she swallowed.

Will was driving. He, too, shot Dylis an occasional glance, but both he and Ariel knew better than to ask how she was doing.

From the moment Will had hung up the phone and looked at Dylis with an apologetic, sorrowful gaze, Ariel had known. She hadn't caught much of his conversation with Ida on the phone, but she'd heard enough to draw conclusions.

Dylis had said nothing. She'd just grabbed their winter coats and handed them to Ariel and Will. Then she'd walked out of the door. Ariel and Will had followed after sharing a worried look.

Slowing speed, Will turned left, driving onto the lot and parked his car. It was less tightly done than usual, but he couldn't care much. They got out, and Dylis stopped for a second, trying to recollect herself. She hadn't cried— she never did— but she still felt all over the place.

Will put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced sideways at him as he gave her an encouraging nod. With a shaky breath, Dylis walked towards the entrance of the horse farm. Ida was already there and met them halfway.

She wore a solemn face as she greeted the three. "She is declining fast," she said sadly. "Come. Before it is too late to say good bye."

They followed the red-haired woman to the stables. Only last week did Dylis visit the homestead, and though Brynn was indeed old, she had been doing fine then.

Ida held open the gate to let them inside. Will stayed with his aunt, letting Dylis and Ariel have their last moments with the mare.

Brynn blinked up slowly at the pair, eyes soft and kind, but tired. Dylis froze, taking in the mare's meagre form. Throat dry, she knelt down before her and softly stroke her neck. "Oh, Brynn," she said with a sigh as she smiled down at her. "You must be exhausted."

The mare made a huffing sound, as if agreeing with her. Dylis chuckled quietly.

Ariel lowered herself next to Dylis and the two shared a sad smile. Her hand gently playing with Brynn's auburn mane, Ariel whispered sweet words to the mare she'd so often ridden on when she was younger. Brynn nuzzled her cheek, and Ariel laughed quietly. She ruffled her mane a little and then took her leave.

The corner of Dylis' mouth tugged up a bit as she tried to give Ariel a grateful smile. Ariel smiled back and closed the gate.

Dylis turned back to her mare and gazed into those big, black eyes with a sorrowful smile. She remembered when Brynn was still a filly, barely past three, when she'd always looked at Dylis with those round, inquisitive eyes. "You are a strong mare, dear Brynn," she said softly. Not only had she run as swift as the swiftest of horses of Arthedain to bring Dylis and Ariel to safety, but she had adapted well to the way people cared for their horses here. She sighed heavily, her eyes closing as she caressed Brynn's cheek. It had been wrong to give her medicine when she'd shown signs of ageing. She'd always been a healthy horse, so she wasn't used to the chemicals in those drugs. Perhaps, if they hadn't given her any medicine, she might have lived longer.

She brought her forehead to Brynn's. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry for bringing you here."

She stayed like that for a long moment. Then Brynn started to heave and huff, and Dylis leaned back, her eyes following the movement with anguish. Brynn blinked tiredly when it passed.

"It's okay," Dylis said, her voice cracking. She held Brynn by her face, and brought her forehead to her own. "It's alright. You have done wonderfully." Her voice was a bare whisper, her face contorted in grief. "You can let go now."

Dylis cupped two fingers along the inside of Brynn's jawbone and felt for her pulse as she watched the blinking become more lengthy, as if the mare struggled opening her eyes again after closing them. "You can let go, dear Brynn," Dylis whispered, feeling the pulse slow gradually. "It's okay."

Her mare's eyes fell close, and Dylis sucked in a breath. The pulse was gone. Brynn lay lifeless in the hay.

The tears finally fell down her face as continued to caress the mare's neck. "Be rested, Brynn," she whispered quiveringly. Then she bent down and kissed the space between Brynn's eyes, and for a long moment she sat beside her mare; one of the last remembrances of her father now, too, gone.

**_18-year-old Ariel, 34-year-old Dylis_**

It was the end of summer break, but Ariel was in her room, packing. Even though the song was "_so_ 2013" as Will liked to say, she was singing along softly with Royals from Lorde as she did a final check.

Her suitcase's stretching mechanism was already being tested and she knew she couldn't bring all her clothes with her. She was stubbornly convinced, though, that she might just be able to stuff two more shirts and one knitted sweater in the suitcase.

She checked the time on her phone. In two hours, Vincent would be here to pick her up. They were going to study in Boston together, both at Boston University. She was glad she wouldn't be studying and living alone in a new city (even though she'd been in Boston often enough), and to have her best friend with her.

She wasn't admitted to Harvard, and at first it crushed her to realise all her hard work was for nothing. But then she was admitted to the other colleges she'd applied for, and eventually she realised that not going to Harvard wouldn't be the end of the world. Boston University offered the Classics program, too, with many majoring options, so Ariel had gone for that. Yes, Harvard was prestigious and highly selective, and being admitted was a life accomplishment in itself, but that didn't mean the other universities were trash.

Ariel shook her head. She was sure Boston University would be just as fun. Either way, she was sure to live the student life. She'd already seen some student clubs online she liked, and she just couldn't wait for the weeks of welcome.

Vincent, however, had complained he hadn't come across any writer's club and already vowed to found his own if there really wasn't one.

Just when she had finally managed to close her suitcase, a knock startled her. "Come in!" she called, and hopped off her suitcase to turn down the music.

"Hello, little princess," she heard from behind her as the door opened.

Ariel turned and smiled. "Hey, Dyl," she greeted. Then she scowled. "Could you at least not call me _little _princess? I'm eighteen now, you know. 'Princess' will do just fine." Dylis chuckled and shook her head. Ariel continued, unaware of her diva attitude. "Anyways, what do you think, should I take all my books with me? I already decided to take the books you bought for me with me. You know, sentimental and stuff. Maybe I'll finally have the guts to read _The Hobbit _and _The Lord of the Rings_ again, haven't done so in ages. I don't understand how you managed to convince me to read _The Lord of the Rings_, these books are awfully boring. Oh, and I _have_ to take these with me, too."

Dylis smiled, amused. "Is your dorm even big enough for all those books?" she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

Ariel stopped and frowned. "I don't know…" she mumbled. "I do hope so."

Dylis walked into her room, looking around. It was almost empty, and she felt her insides cramp up at the sight of it. She couldn't believe Ariel would leave her after fourteen years of living so close with each other. She had vowed to protect the King and Queen's daughter with her life, and now she was forced have to let her go.

When she'd voiced this to Will, he'd laughed loudly, saying she sounded like a mom bordering on suffering from the 'empty nest syndrome'.

"It's difficult to imagine you living so far away," Dylis finally said softly, sitting down on Ariel's bed.

The younger girl sighed, pulling her hair together in a bun. "Dyl, it's only a two-and-a-half-hour drive," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'll be fine."

"But will _you_ be fine?" Dylis asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not alone in the city, Dyl," Ariel replied as she smacked Dylis' arm lightly. "Vincent's in Boston, too. It's only a ten minute walk to his dorm. We've already looked it up."

"Right. Vincent." Dylis' face fell into a sceptical look. "That Casanova. That truly eases my troubles."

Ariel laughed at that and put her hands in the pockets of her Harvard hoodie. "Vincent is a nice guy," she said and shrugged. "By the way, he's never tried to hit on me. We're friends, he wouldn't risk that."

"Of course he wouldn't," Dylis replied dryly, eyeing Ariel. "You are out of his league anyways."

Ariel didn't reply, but a second later, a pillow flew straight into Dylis' face. She yelped, and the brown-haired girl laughed even harder than before. "That's what you get when you say mean things about my friends," she said, grinning.

Dylis sighed loudly, then continued to watch her packing. After several minutes, she spoke up again.

"I have something for you."

Ariel looked up, curiously, and watched Dylis pull something out of her pocket. It was a tiny box-shaped object in brown wrapping paper.

Dylis handed it to her, and Ariel turned it over before glancing at Dylis again.

"Go on," the blonde urged. "Open it." She went to sit down on her bed.

Ariel did so gingerly, and saw it was indeed a small case, meant for jewels. It had a soft, velvety feel. When she lifted the lid, her eyebrows shot up all the way to her hairline.

"A ring?" Ariel mumbled, carefully taking the ring out of the velvet box and holding it between her fingers.

The ring was of pale white, and it had a single dark green gem which shone brightly as it caught the light from above the dinner table. It was simple, yet beautiful, and it had a strange, almost otherworldly feel to it.

"Is this silver?" she asked, looking at Dylis questioningly. There was something about this ring. It was unlike anything she'd before.

"No," Dylis replied. "It is made of mithril."

Ariel gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny, Dyl," she said sarcastically. "Did you get this from a Lord of the Rings Etsy page?"

If it weren't for the fact that Dylis and Will both were Lord of the Rings maniacs (as was Russell, Will's current boyfriend), Ariel would have no idea as to what _mithril_ was.

Dylis winced and shook her head. "Not in the slightest, you fool," she said with a forced chuckle. "It is actually an heirloom."

Ariel stilled and looked at her. "An heirloom?" she repeated, baffled. Dylis nodded. "You mean to say that this used to belong to…"

Dylis nodded again, a smile on her face. "To your parents," she finished. "Yes. After they… died from the car crash, they left many of their stuff to you, and in their will it said that I was to keep them safe for you until you were grown up."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either. This royal heirloom was given to Dylis for safe-keeping. It was meant to reach the elves in Lindon, where it would be secret and hidden. But now they were here, it was more secret and hidden from that wicked Witch-King than it would ever be.

"It is quite pretty, isn't it?" Dylis asked, smiling as Ariel studied the ring closely, an awed look on the brunette's face.

"This is… this is beautiful," Ariel murmured quietly, and put the ring on. It fit perfectly.

Dylis swallowed thickly at the sight. "Yes," she said softly. "It is."

Ariel joined Dylis on the bed and gave her a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaky. "Thank you so much."

Dylis encircled her with her arms and held on tight, not wanting Ariel to leave her but knowing she had to let her. "The pleasure's mine," she replied. "Your parents would've been so proud."

Ariel sat back, wiping away a tear. "Tell me about them?" she asked carefully. Dylis had known her parents, and she'd told her stories about them but not as often as Ariel would've liked.

"Well," Dylis started, "they were very loved by everyone. Though your father could be proud, too proud perhaps. He hated it when people damaged his ego or took what was his by right. Your mother, however, was a soft soul, but she was also the only one who could reprimand your father without being killed."

Ariel was silent for a while, a sad look on her face. "I wish they could've seen me now," she said quietly, her chin resting on the knee she'd drawn up. She turned the ring around her finger. "I know Abby and Hugh have always cared for me like I was a child of their own… but sometimes, something doesn't feel right."

Dylis' face fell. "I understand," she said mournfully. "Like something is missing."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Like that."

For the remainder of the hours, they huddled close together and talked about their parents— well, Dylis mostly anyways. But Ariel listened and laughed at her stories, all the while turning the ring around her finger or admiring it, the way it shone in the sunlight that filtered through the window blinds.

And when the bell rung and Vincent stood before the door, Ariel and Dylis embraced each other tightly. Dylis made Ariel promise she'd take care of herself, to call her if anything was amiss, and that she should at least drop by twice a month.

Ariel nodded, saying that she'd probably visit even more frequently since Boston wasn't that far anyway. Then she said good bye to Abby, Hugh and Will.

Dylis gave Vincent a smile, wishing him good luck on his studies and saying that if he ever wanted to join Ariel visiting her and the Brookes, he'd be most welcome.

Then they were off.

And even though it was only a two-and-a-half-hour drive, and that there was even a ferry if she wanted to waste money, she already felt empty without her.


	5. Boys and Cards Shouldn't Be Trusted

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Boys and Cards Shouldn't Be Trusted_

"You still haven't placed a bid on that apartment?"

Dylis frowned, twirling the glass of red wine in her hands. Then she downed the last bit of it.

"No," she replied, looking sideways to Hannah, her best friend. "I keep thinking that maybe… something else will come along… I can't really explain." It was a strange sense of… well, Dylis wouldn't call it foreboding, but what else was she going to call it? She had the feeling something would happen, that soon, she wouldn't need to look for an apartment anymore.

Maybe she'd finally win the lottery. That would be a real windfall. She wouldn't look for an apartment then, but for a mansion. Wouldn't that be amazing?

Dylis internally rolled her eyes. She'd been in this place for far too long, daydreaming about money and villas like that.

Hannah sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions. "I mean, your studio is very cosy, sure," she said as she looked around, "but don't you think it's time to really have a place for your own? You're thirty-six, for god's sake!"

"Oh, please," Dylis said with a wave of her hand. "You'd hardly think it belongs to Abigail's property."

Hannah shrugged and took a last sip of her own wine. "Still." She paused and looked at Dylis with narrowed eyes. "You've got to tell me your secret of not ageing, though. Nearing forty and still looking like you're in your mid-twenties? Unnatural, is what it is."

Dylis feigned a gasp. "Nearing forty?" she repeated, mock-outraged. "I'd like to think I'm still twenty-eight."

Hefting her empty glass, Hannah grinned. "Twenty-eight is the perfect age, that's true." She sighed, probably thinking back on that time. Hannah was already forty, and liked to point out to Dylis that she should respect 'her senior'. She said this mostly at work, when Dylis would shout in the kitchen to make haste with a certain dish. Hannah was the head cook of the lunchroom of which Dylis was now manager, and though she and her friend might clash on the work floor during rush hour, they never fought. They usually stuck with sarcastic banter or eye rolls.

Hannah looked at the clock hanging above the flat screen. "Well," she said with a sigh, "I'd better get going. Tom's probably still not figured out how to boil potatoes. Honestly, I still can't believe that 18-year-old is my kid."

Dylis let out a laugh, setting her glass on the coffee table. "He's welcome to come and learn how to cook at work," she said with a grin as she followed Hannah to the door.

"I'm afraid he's too delicate for your harsh criticism," Hannah said with a chuckle as she looked back at her. "Sometimes I ask myself what I've done wrong in raising him. He can't take a joke, he can't take any feedback because he sees it as an attack… Much like his father, really."

Dylis handed Hannah her kimono; this one was black and white. Hannah had a new obsession with kimono vests— Dylis swore she'd seen Hannah wear a total of ten different types the last two months. The mid-August air had allowed Hannah to wear a new one instead of a jacket almost every everyday.

"Once he's away studying, he will learn to go through ups and downs," Dylis reassured her with a smile. "It certainly made Ariel tougher."

"I hope so," Hannah muttered. Then she gave Dylis a quick hug. "You'll be working Saturday, right?" Dylis nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then."

"See you then," Dylis replied. She opened the door and waved. She was just about to close the door when she heard Hannah say, "Oh, hi Ariel!"

Dylis tilted her head to the side, a bit surprised— Ariel was two days early. She'd come over for two weeks this summer to celebrate her 21st birthday, but she'd said she'd arrive Friday. It was Wednesday.

When she stepped outside to see the girl walk over the path to her studio, Dylis smiled broadly, happy to see her again.

Then her smile faltered. Ariel's face was tense and sad and utterly broken. She wasn't crying— yet. Dylis waited as Ariel approached her, worry etching her face. She also noticed the girl was alone. Dylis could've sworn Ariel had told her she'd bring—

Ariel stopped, only looking at her. Her eyes were red, her lower lip was trembling.

"Ariel," Dylis breathed. "What's wrong?"

The girl fell apart. Tears streamed down her face and Dylis encircled her with her arms, holding her as Ariel sobbed. She stroke her hair gently.

"Come, let's get inside," she said, pulling Ariel with her.

Dylis made some coffee, knowing Ariel preferred it over tea, while Ariel went to sit on the couch. The wine glasses were still on the coffee table. Perhaps Dylis ought to give her some. Yes, she was officially still underage, but it appeared Ariel could do well with a glass of wine— perhaps even a stiff drink.

"Here," Dylis said softly as she handed the hot coffee mug to Ariel. She went to sit beside her, watching her take a sip. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Ariel wiped her face, setting her coffee down on the table. She swallowed thickly. "Vincent," she said, gritting her teeth. "He dumped me."

Dylis' face softened in sympathy. "Oh, Ariel," she sighed, putting a hand on Ariel's knee. Ariel leaned into her, her head resting on Dylis' shoulder.

"I should've seen it coming," she said, voice laced with tears. "He was starting to look at other girls… getting annoyed with me often… But I never— I never thought…"

Dylis caressed her cheek and hushed. "Do not blame yourself, Ariel," she said. "Vincent isn't worth it. Some boys can't be trusted."

"I just thought—" She hiccuped, "I thought that after two— two years…"

At a loss for words, Dylis kept stroking her hair softly, hushing her.

Two years ago, only a few months after the start of her first year in Boston, Ariel had confessed that she might've started seeing Vincent as more than her best friend. Only a month after that they were officially in a relationship. It seemed Dylis had been right all along.

At first, the two had been perfect together. Vincent was, next to being her boyfriend, still her best friend, and they were already comfortable around each other. They joked and laughed and sparred and loved, and Dylis had never seen Ariel so happy.

But the last couple of months, they fought more often. It wasn't just bickering anymore— Ariel would cry on the phone with Dylis, telling her Vincent was ignoring her again. It seemed they'd started to know each other too well, and things went downhill from then on. Vincent wanted more independence, Ariel wanted to do things together. It was pushing and pulling, fighting and making up only to start fighting again.

In all honesty, Dylis had seen it coming. She knew it'd only been a matter of time before one of them would draw the line. But seeing Ariel like this… Dylis' heart ached for the girl.

Ariel and Dylis sat like this for a long time, until Dylis decided to let Abby and Hugh know that Ariel was here. Will's parents were already in their sixties, Hugh nearing seventy. Abby worked part-time and usually came home in the afternoon, and every evening, Dylis had dinner with them. It was a lot more enjoyable than eating alone in her studio.

Abby was surprised to see Ariel and gave her a tight hug when Dylis told her and Hugh what happened. Luckily, Abby always cooked as if she was hosting a dinner party, so Ariel could easily join the table. It was good to sit and eat like this again, despite the circumstances. The only one missing was Will, but he'd come over next week with Russell, for Ariel's birthday.

After dinner, when Dylis, Abby and Hugh sat around the table with coffee and tea, Ariel went straight to bed. Dylis had never removed Ariel's bed from her studio; Ariel's bedroom in the house had now become Hugh's study (the Brookes liked to do a room makeover every so often), so whenever Ariel went home for the weekend, she slept at Dylis'.

Dylis watched her go through the back door into the yard.

"She'll be fine," Abby assured her, seeing the worry on the blonde's face. "It's just going to take some time."

"I ought to rearrange that boy's face, hurting my girl like that," Hugh grumbled into his coffee.

Dylis chuckled. "Not before I kick him in the gut," she muttered.

From the corner of her eye, Dylis could see Abby shake her head. "You two are ruthless," she said. Then paused. "Though I would gladly help hiding the body."

The three grinned at each other. Suddenly, Dylis had this overwhelming sense of having to hold on to moments like these. Moments when they laughed, or just talked animatedly, or just when they were together. As if at any moment, Abby and Hugh would not be there anymore and Dylis would only have these memories.

She blinked. Where had that come from? Sure, Abby and Hugh had lost their black and brown hair for grey, and their hands were wrinkled and slightly more bony than ten years ago, but that didn't mean they'd die anytime soon.

Dylis shifted uncomfortably, at once aware of the fact that they were, indeed, getting older. Her thoughts turned to her father. Before Hannah came over, Dylis had silently raised a glass (or a mug of tea, but it was the gesture that counted, right?) for her father. It was the 16th of August. His birthday.

How old would he be now? She forced herself to feel relieved she wouldn't have to see her dear father wither in age. Sure, they were both Dúnedain, but her father was already nearing old age before she… you know.

Her eyebrows were pinched, her face obviously troubled. She wasn't aware of Abby and Hugh eyeing her with concern.

"Dyl?" Abby asked carefully. "You alright?"

"Hmm?" Dylis looked up. "Oh. I'm fine. I was just thinking about my father."

Abby nodded, understanding. "That's right," she said, remembering now. "Congratulations."

Dylis forced a smile on her face. "I never did understand why you congratulate others beside the one whose birthday it is." She inhaled deeply, straightened the already straight table cloth, breathed out. "Well, I should go to Ariel. She is probably covering her pillow with tears and snot."

Abby and Hugh nodded. "Good night, Dylis," Hugh said, smiling tightly.

Dylis couldn't help the guilt she felt at seeing them worried. In all the years she'd been here, she'd talked only minimally about how she missed home. Not even Will could convince her to talk about how she felt, even though he told her enough times that it wasn't weak to feel homesick, or to miss something or someone so bad it made you depressed.

She was shutting them out again, and Abby and Hugh knew it.

"Good night," Dylis replied, then brought her tea mug to the kitchen and left the house.

o0o

Dylis awoke with a start.

She wasn't sure what she'd dreamed of, if it was a dream or a nightmare. Maybe it was a memory.

She sat up and stared into the darkness, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. What was that feeling she couldn't shake? Why was she thinking about home so much? Why was she distancing herself from Abby and Hugh again?

It made no sense. No sense at all.

She heard the rustling of a bed duvet, the squeak of a bed frame.

"Dylis?" came a soft voice to her left.

"Ariel?" Dylis asked surprised. "Why are you awake?" She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, at the moment the only source of light in her studio. "It's three in the morning."

More rustling, a click, and then light. Ariel was sitting on the edge of her bed. There were dark circles beneath her red eyes.

"Can't sleep," she mumbled. "Haven't slept well lately."

Ariel gave Dylis a questioning look, and Dylis instantly moved over to make room for her. Ariel went to sit next to her.

"How so?" Dylis asked. "Is it about Vincent?"

Ariel shook her head. "You'd think that's what I'm most worried about," she muttered, huffing bitterly as she rubbed a hand over her face. "But strangely enough, it's something else entirely."

Dylis wasn't aware she was holding her breath. "What is it?" she asked, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

"It'll sound weird," Ariel said, shaking her head again.

"No, tell me."

Ariel looked at her, puzzled. Then she sighed. "Well, I keep having the feeling like I have to…" She fumbled for words. "Like I have to do everything I can to make the most of it. Like I have to use my time well before it slips from my fingers. I've decided to write every happy moment down, so that when something… happens, I'll still have it. Those moments, I mean. I don't know why I keep thinking something will happen, though." She looked at her hands, played with the ring around her finger. It had become a nervous tick of Ariel. "Maybe that's why I've so clingy, as Vincent calls it. I felt like I had to spend every moment with him before… well, I don't know." She faltered, having difficulty putting it to words.

Dylis let out a whoosh of air. "That's exactly how I feel."

With a frown, Ariel turned to her. "What?" she asked, baffled. "What do you mean?"

Dylis shook her head, confused. "It's been pestering me this whole week," she explained. "It is just like you said. As though I have to enjoy every moment while I… still can. I do not know why I feel this way, why it's bothering me so much."

They sat in silence, both of them deep in thought. This was just so strange. Ariel had described precisely what Dylis felt. Even now, she felt uneasy, anxious even.

"You know what?" Ariel asked, disrupting the nightly quiet. Dylis looked at her sideways. "Maybe we should ask Abby to do a reading for us."

Dylis arched an eyebrow. "Now you choose to believe it?" she asked.

Ariel rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I've never not believed her and those cards," she replied. "I've just been a bit sceptical, is all."

Dylis chuckled. "Right. I do remember someone saying that cards shouldn't be trusted, though."

"That's completely out of context," Ariel countered. "I said that after getting three— _three_— paper cuts."

Dylis chuckled at that. "As Abby says, everything important comes in three." She ignored the scowl on Ariel's face and rubbed a hand over her face. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "We'll ask Abby tomorrow after she is back from work."

o0o

The living room was almost filled with candle lights here and there, and there was a spicy aroma of incense in the air. The dark brown voile curtains made sure not too much sunlight filtered through, and there was even soft exotic music playing in the background.

"Is it too much?"

Ariel and Dylis turned around to see Abby straightening up, a deck of tarot cards in her hands. She shut the cabinet (filled with her collection of tarot deck and oracles and incense) and walked to the coffee table, which was covered with a deep red, Persian tablecloth.

"You do you," Ariel said with a shrug. Abby let out a mock-outraged gasp and Ariel chuckled. "I'm kidding. It certainly creates an ambiance."

Abby hummed, nodding. "Come, sit over there. I'll make you both some tea."

As Ariel settled down in front of the coffee table, Dylis reclined in the armchair. It had been a while since they saw Abby reading tarot, and even longer since she'd done a reading to one of them.

Ariel looked at the deck of cards on the coffee table and smiled. Abby had a lot of different decks, and she'd always told Ariel that this particular one was her favourite. Something about her spirit being drawn to this set of cards. It was all a bit… well, floaty and flimsy to Ariel. However, she couldn't help feel a bit excited, curious what was in store for her. If she spoke this thought aloud though, Dylis would definitely give her a look.

"Have you thought about what kind of reading you want?" Abby asked as she came back to the living room. She set down the tea mugs, then went to sit on her knees on the rug, before the coffee table. She beckoned Ariel to sit next to her and went to shuffle the cards three times, because, as she liked to say, 'all powerful things come in three'. "Would you like an open reading or a directed one?"

Ariel watched her movements. "A directed one. I have a question," she said, and Abby looked at her patiently. "I feel uneasy, as if I'm having a sense of…" She struggled to find a word.

"Foreboding?" Dylis suggested from her seat nearby.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah," she said, her stomach clenching at the idea of it. "I'd like to know why I'm having this sense of foreboding and why it makes me uneasy."

"Good." Abby nodded and made a spread. "I am going to read three cards for you," she explained as she put the deck down. "If you would cut the deck for me?"

"Alright."

Ariel didn't have to be explained how to do so. Sceptical as she was, she'd watched Abby do a reading often enough. She put her fingers around the deck and cut the deck in three stacks. Then she looked at Abby, hesitantly.

"This card," Abby started, pointing to the first pile, "will show you what happened in the past and how it is affecting you still."

Ariel swallowed. Well, she already knew what that card would show. She turned it over.

"Three of Swords," Abby said, nodding. She shot a sympathetic look at Ariel. "Not really a surprise, I think. It represents heartbreak, suffering, and grief."

"No surprise there," Ariel grumbled.

"It also shows," Abby went on, "that you have a choice. Either you stay knocked down, or you rise again. This card, luckily, doesn't show permanent suffering. This pain can make you stronger— if you believe so, too."

Ariel nodded slowly. It did feel permanent, though. She was probably being dramatic, but Vincent… he was her life, her rock, her everything since kindergarten. And now she'd lost him. Not only as her boyfriend, but she'd lost him as her best friend, too. Somehow, she doubted she'll ever get to reconcile with him. Things were just… done between them.

"Next card, the present," Abby said, smiling encouragingly. Ariel flipped it over and immediately regretted it. "Death. Interesting."

"Well, I'm not dead right now," Ariel said, tapping her fingers on the coffee table nervously.

Abby chuckled. "No," she agreed. "You're not. But this card doesn't mean death in itself, despite what the image might show you. It means change. According to this card, a major phase in your life has come or will come to an end, and a new door opens." From the corner of her eye, Ariel could see Dylis lean forward, interested. "It could mean two things. Either you aren't aware of this change now, but later on you will look back and say that this was the pivoting point, or it could mean that this change will be notable and will happen very soon."

It felt like the room darkened at the words. Will happen very soon. Ariel shuddered. Was that what she was feeling? A change coming? Or was it already here?

She crossed eyes with Dylis, who looked equally uneasy. Ariel shifted.

"Alright."

"But," Abby continued, not yet done, "there is another meaning, which is older. It is why this card has this name. Perhaps you have to 'die' first— as in, let go of the old you— in order to be reborn into the new you. One thing I do know for certain is that you should welcome this change. It is, in the end, a positive one. Though it might not feel like that in the beginning."

Ariel nodded hesitantly, looking at the card. Somehow, she had this feeling that she would know when this particular change came. Somehow, she knew that it would occur very, very soon, and that she couldn't stop it. She shuddered.

"Next card?" she asked, a bit too hastily.

Abby looked at her a tad too long before she nodded. There was a crease in her forehead— not just wrinkles, but a pensive frown on her brow.

Ariel turned over the third and last card. It was reversed, and showed a girl barred behind two swords, with three other swords at each side. "A reversed eight of swords," Abby said, nodding. The smile on the woman's face confused Ariel; it didn't really look like a positive card.

Abby caught the look on the girl's face. "If this card were upright, it'd have a negative meaning," she explained. "This one, however, is reversed, which also reverses the negative meaning." She pointed to the woman. "Normally, it'd mean imprisonment and helplessness, among other things. In your case, it means freedom and release, taking control and facing your fears." Her hand went from the Death card to the reversed Eight of Swords. "As I said before, you should welcome change. If you do so, you will eventually come out as the new you— a stronger version. I do sense that you will be faced my many challenges; but in the end they will empower you. This card also signifies self-acceptance, so maybe you will have struggled for a while with who you are and who you are meant to be." Abby watched Ariel stare at the card, probably a million thoughts flying through her head. "Quite a positive card, isn't it?"

Slowly, Ariel nodded. "It is," she replied.

There was a heavy silence in the living room. This was… not really what Ariel had expected. She hadn't known what to expect, but this was something else entirely.

Dylis mulled over everything Abby had said, almost frozen in her seat. Who you are meant to be. Did that mean Ariel would learn about who she was? This change that would come to her… would it mean that she would be told about her heritage? Was Dylis even ready to tell Ariel about it?

She rolled her eyes. This wasn't about her. It was about Ariel. And the girl was already twenty, twenty-one in two weeks. According to most of her people, that would mean she was considered fully grown.

Perhaps it was time to tell Ariel. For her whole life, Dylis was reluctant to think about how to tell her about her past. Even now she didn't look forward to it.

Ariel would probably think Dylis was crazy, particularly because the girl thought Dylis had an obsession with Lord of the Rings. Which was sort of true, but not because of the reasons Ariel thought.

"Dylis?"

The blonde's head snapped up and she looked at Abby. The woman gave her a questioning look, and only now Dylis noticed she'd already put the cards together again.

"Do you want a reading, too?" Abby asked.

Dylis shook her head. "No, but thank you," she said with a terse smile. "You have made much clear, Abby."

Abby shot her a sympathetic look, no doubt understanding what Dylis was referring to.

o0o

Ariel and Dylis were walking in silence. The former was looking around her, sighing blissfully. The trees provided enough cover from the hot Saturday sun, and her denim jacket was hung over her shoulder.

The latter, however, didn't even seem to notice the way they were going. For a change, it was Dylis stumbling over the roots of a tree and swearing colourfully, not Ariel.

But Dylis had a lot on her mind, such as how to tell Ariel she was royalty of a land in a fictional world, just to name an example.

How she was going to this, she still had no clue— and she'd been pondering on this, lying awake at night, for sixteen years.

You are not who you think you are, Ariel.

Ominous. Overly dramatic.

What would you say if I told you that you were a princess of a fallen kingdom?

Pfft. That was just asking for an "I'd laugh, but luckily you're joking, right?"

Do you still remember those nightmares from when you were little? Well, they were real.

No. Nope. That would definitely not do. Ariel would probably laugh at her straightaway and tell her she was crazy.

There was just no right way to start this conversation. There was no way on Earth that she was going to believe anything Dylis would say. No way on—

Earth.

Dylis paused in her musings.

There was no way on Earth that Ariel would believe her.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be getting her hopes up. There was no way she and Ariel would ever get back home.

Years ago, when Dylis had enough courage to ask Will to 'give her a ride', the first place they went was the place where she'd arrived.

Perhaps there'd be clues as to how she and Ariel had gotten here, she'd reasoned. For hours they roamed about, together. Will was sure not to push, not to hinder, not to ask when she'd be finished.

Only when the sky had started to darken did he say that searching in the dark wouldn't do them any good.

There was no way home. Dylis had forced herself to accept that brutal, heart-wrenching truth, so why was she suddenly thinking about it again?

Why was she suddenly hoping? The weight of those expectations would only crash down on her again.

"I've been thinking about them a lot, lately."

Dylis glanced sideways, to Ariel, questioningly.

Ariel shrugged. "My parents," she clarified, but Dylis had already guessed so. "Sometimes, in dreams, I see them. I'm in a great hall, the footfalls of my bare feet resonating loudly. And I'm walking toward some sort of stage or dais, and there they are, their backs turned to me." Her grey eyes stared into the distance as she saw the images fly before her eyes. "I call out to them, but I'm too far. And then I start to run to them, calling them. 'Mama, papa,' I shout. My voice is so small, so childlike. I come closer, call again, and when they finally start to turn around… I wake up." She blinked, suddenly back in reality, and turned her face to Dylis. "I never see their faces. I don't know what I think is worse: that, or the nightmare where I'm chased by those monsters."

For a long, long moment, Dylis was at a loss for words. She was still fumbling for words when Ariel spoke again.

"I know you've been hiding things, Dylis," she said, surprising the blonde even more. They had stopped walking by now. "Probably a whole lot, too. I've always trusted you to know what's best, you know that. But I think I'm ready now. Whatever you've been bottling up, I'm ready to hear it."

Dylis was utterly dumbstruck. Never before had she looked so baffled at Ariel— nor at anyone else.

Ariel was smarter than she'd given her credit for. Of course, Ariel did well at college and managed to get high grades for her essays and finals, but Dylis had not expected this.

She had not expected Ariel to realise she'd been lying to her this whole time. She felt the need to explain, to justify why she'd chosen to lie… But at this moment, Dylis wondered if maybe, she'd made the wrong choice.

Maybe she should have done everything to make sure the memories of her parents wouldn't be lost.

Guilt gnawed at her skin, and Dylis swore she could actually feel the ache.

"What if I'm not ready?" she whispered, finding she wasn't able to look Ariel in the eyes.

Ariel levelled her with a steady gaze. "The you won't tell me," she said. "But I've got a feeling the truth will come out eventually."

As if to prove her point, a slightly cooler breeze made the leaves in the trees whisper and dance. The girls— or women— both looked up curiously, momentarily forgetting their conversation and the heaviness of it.

Beams of sunlight flared through the foliage of the trees, and shadows played on their faces, their hair swept behind them.

A shiver ran over Ariel's spine, and she looked away from the treetops to the wood around her.

She yelped.

For a moment, everything was green.

It was like they were engulfed with the colour, a light, swirling around them. Her hand automatically sought Dylis', who was frozen at the sudden sensation of being trapped in light.

Dylis felt as if her body was being stretched out, then let loose again. The feeling was oddly familiar, and she'd never thought she'd welcome it.

The green light vanished just as quickly as it came.

Ariel was hugging herself, a stricken look on her face, not noticing anything, really. No doubt had she experienced the same eerie, deeply uncomfortable feeling. "Weird." Ariel tugged Dylis' hand. "Let's go. Abby said she'd make mac and cheese, and it's nearing lunchtime."

But Dylis was still looking around.

Ariel followed her gaze, away from the trees.

And found they weren't standing where they had been a moment before.


	6. Tilda and Sigrid on Adventure

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Tilda and Sigrid on Adventure_

**So for those who've been with me before I deleted several chapters and started rewriting them: this chapter deviates very much from its original! I decided to change a lot here because I wanted to create some tension between Ariel and Dylis. They're both not perfect-in fact, they clash in many ways, and I wanted to show this a bit more. **

**I'm happy with how it turned out, but I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter! So please let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. **

**Thanks everyone for reading this story, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

"Where are we?"

Ariel and Dylis were gaping at the sight before them.

Rolling hills, green grassy plains, a tiny stream catching the sunlight as it glittered in the distance.

Not the forest trail they were following just moments earlier.

"I… do not know," Dylis mumbled, taking in the sight before her.

Ariel looked back to the forest behind them, but it wasn't the same as the woodland through which they walked so often. It was denser, darker even, despite the glaring sun above them.

There were no forests like this one on Cape Cod. She knew it in an instant. This was different. As were the grassy plains before her. There were no hills in Provincetown that looked— _felt— _like the rolling ones right in front of her.

The salt which was a typical part of the Cape Cod air was absent. There was a breeze, but it wasn't the same breeze indicating there was a large body of water nearby. Somehow, she could sense there was no ocean anywhere close to her.

Impossible.

There was no way they were suddenly somewhere else entirely. That was just… just…

Impossible.

"What do we do?" Ariel asked, panic rising up in her throat, making her almost croak out the words. She'd been lost before. Either Dylis, Will, or Vincent had been on her side in those situations, and she'd always looked at them for directions.

She was doing the same thing now. This time, however, Dylis had no knowing look on her face. There was no determination, no sign of a well-thought-out plan forming in her mind. There was just absolute, utter astonishment.

Ariel didn't know whether that should frighten her or not. Dylis always knew what to do. It would come, she told herself. The gears would start turning and soon Dylis would know where to go and how to find their way back home.

She was thinking exactly that as she watched the incredulity slide off Dylis' face, making way for resolve.

Ariel beamed. She knew it. She knew she could trust on Dylis. It didn't matter the blonde was definitely hiding something very important from her— Dylis was her lifeline and Ariel had no idea what she'd do without her.

"See that stream over there?" Dylis pointed at the distant glimmering, and Ariel, following her gaze, nodded. Dylis gave her a sideways glance. "Let's see which way it flows."

Ariel nodded again and walked after Dylis. They would handle this situation just like all the other difficulties they'd faced. It wasn't a big deal— well, sort of, but it wasn't like they were facing death or something.

Death.

_You should welcome this change_.

Even though Ariel hadn't really anticipated a long hike (she and Dylis were planning on doing the short trail), she decided that things could've been worse.

They'd follow the stream, find a city or town, borrow someone's phone, and call a taxi or Uber to drive them back to Provincetown.

Simple as that.

Right?

"It goes that way," Ariel pointed out as they stopped before it, noticing the water flowing to her right.

"Well spotted," Dylis said with an approving nod. She studied the stream with a tilted head. "Its river bed seems wider than the water's reach." The small water stream that was left was almost of a golden brown colour, and as she looked around her, she noticed how the grass wasn't _that_ green as she'd first thought. It was more of a tawny green. "It's been a dry season. We must be careful to follow this river. It might've gone dry at some points."

Now that Dylis mentioned it, Ariel did feel sweat clogging her armpits already, despite being out of the cover of trees for only ten minutes.

It was _hot_. Not hot like she called the summers in Provincetown, because there she still had the sea breeze. This was dry heat.

God, why hadn't she taken that water bottle with her as Abby had insisted?

"D'you have any water?" Ariel asked Dylis, eyeing the small leather brown backpack the blonde was wearing.

Dylis nodded. "One bottle," she replied. "And some granola bars."

"It's almost like you prepared for this," Ariel muttered, then scrunched up her nose. "Those bars are gross, though."

"I'm afraid we'll have to do with what we have," Dylis said, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, let's go then," Ariel said with a heavy sigh, taking in the landscape around her. "The sooner we start walking, the sooner we'll get home."

With that, she followed the river's flow, not noticing the troubled look on Dylis' face.

As they walked parallel to the river, Dylis scanned her surroundings, willing something out of the ordinary to appear.

All she had to do was figure out which river this was, and she'd know where they were and where to go.

By the position of the sun, which gradually made its way to their direct right, Dylis figured they were going south. Not that this notion made it easier for her to identify where they were. Almost all rivers here ran, at least at one point in their course, south.

She couldn't believe this was happening. _This_ was what Abby had meant. _This _was the change that she'd talked about during Ariel's reading.

She was back.

After all this time— after _sixteen_ years— she was home. She'd known it and felt it right away.

The feeling of her skin being stretched out, the way the green light blinded her sigh for just a few seconds, the sound utter silence in that moment…

She knew.

Dylis would never have thought she'd welcome the brutal feeling.

Her mind was in overdrive, imaging the reunion with her father— the homecoming of Ariel! It'd be the perfect fairy tale ending, the one she knew Ariel had imagined for the story Dylis had so often told her.

Dylis was beaming, excitement flaring in her stomach, her chest, her throat. Almost she let out a bubble of laughter. Almost.

But that would be strange.

They were still lost, and Ariel didn't know any of this.

But now, Dylis would be able to tell her and have proof. Ariel wouldn't think her crazy, because she would see her home city, she would see her parents and her brother, and the castle she had lived in— albeit briefly.

And Aeron. Dylis would see Aeron again. Oh, how she had missed her dearest friend. Was he alright? Had he survived the many ambushes and attacks the North had thrown at Arthedain?

Her father! How would he react at seeing her again? He must've thought her dead— what would he think if he saw her standing right in front of him?

"What are you smiling at?"

Ariel narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Dylis jerked— actually _jerked_. That was nothing like her. She'd stopped walking to face her with her arms folded across her chest. "You seem to enjoy this situation far too much."

"Well, I was quite ready for an adventure," Dylis said, smirking.

"I was, too," Ariel said, a scowl on her face. "But we've been walking for an hour already and still there's no sign of civilisation." She bit her lips, the scowl leaving her face to be replaced by a pensive frown. "I'm kinda starting to freak out over here."

Worry instantly etched on Dylis' face and she was at Ariel's side in a blink, a hand on her upper arm. "Don't," she said. "You're with me, and as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about anything happening," Ariel countered, withdrawing a bit from her touch, "I'm worried about _nothing_ happening."

"Let's just go on, shall we?" Dylis asked, a thin-lipped smile on her face that was meant to be encouraging. "The more ground we cover, the more chance we have at finding anything."

Ariel looked at her, biting the inside of her cheek. She nodded. "You're right." She sighed, nodding again, but to herself. "Let's move."

o0o

The two walked all day. With every passing hour, with every glance at the lowering position of the sun, Ariel felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach become more weighty.

This was not good.

Twice they'd strayed too far from the river, not noticing the water had gone dry in most of the parts except for but a tiny stream of water the same colour as the brown river bedding.

They were still going south, though Dylis did notice the slight bend the river seemed to make, curving to their right.

She wished she had a map with her. Even with her studying the maps she'd found either online or in books, Dylis had not memorised every detail of every river course. She hated the fact she still didn't know where exactly they were.

The sun was already at that frustrating point in the sky. You know, that point that when you happen to look in its direction, its light glares blindingly in your eyes.

Ariel had only complained when she realised she had to relieve herself behind a tree, and Dylis hadn't blamed her for it. She wasn't quite excited for it either.

For the rest, not once had Ariel whined or complained, which surprised Dylis somewhat. From beside her, she could hear Ariel's rumbling stomach. A look of pity crossed Dylis' face. Ariel was hungry, thirsty, and probably aching all over.

Dylis had seen her stumble and trip over her own feet. About two hours ago, the girl had swayed dangerously, her legs limp from exhaustion. They'd paused for half an hour then, but sitting had only made their muscles more sore, and they were both paying the price for that break now.

It was nearing dinner time, and there were only two granola bars left.

Dylis looked to her right again, at the woods. It was, after having followed the river rather than the comforting coverage of the trees, probably fifteen minutes away.

They had nothing. She had no sword— _Ranel_ was still in her studio, displayed on the wall above her bed— and she had no bow and arrows to hunt. She had half a bottle of water and two granola bars that weren't at all fit for dinner.

If they didn't find anyone soon, they wouldn't survive the next day. Because Dylis was almost certain they'd have to spend the night here in the wilds.

She didn't have the heart to tell Ariel though. But Ariel probably already knew.

She glanced at the forest again. Tilted her head. "Any energy left to go pluck some berries?" she asked, looking back to Ariel, who'd seen her slow her pace and was now standing still next to her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Berries?" she repeated. "We're eating berries for dinner?"

Dylis shrugged. "It's better than nothing," she replied. "Besides, we don't have much water left, and berries are juicy. You've got pockets in your jacket, right?" Ariel nodded, her hand stuffed in the pockets of her denim jacket, which she'd knotted around her waist. "Well, if we find much, we can save some in there. I've got deep pockets, too."

Having no better option, Ariel relented, and the two walked to the forest. It was still warm, but slightly more bearable than several hours before. The trees provided cool air, shielding them from the glaring sun that seemed intent on burning a hole through their backs.

"Alright," Dylis said as they went deeper into the forest. "Don't pick any yellow or white berries, nor the red ones, just to be certain. Go for the blue, black or purple berries; those are most likely to be edible." She paused, thinking. "Oh. And pick the berries higher from the ground. We don't want any animal urine on our food, do we?"

Ariel nodded, her lips curling downward in disgust. Then they split up, careful to stay close and not to stray too far from the forest's edge. Ariel did as she was told, careful to skip the lighter coloured berries and the ones close to the ground.

Finally, she found just the right ones, coloured a deep blue. She plucked the berries and let them fall into her cupped hand, then slid them into her pocket. She repeated this several times, until one time she drew her hand back and saw a spider the size of a metal bottle cap on her hand.

She shrieked, shaking her hand as she stepped away from the bush. The spider was flung from her hand, and she shuddered uncontrollably.

God. She hated those creatures.

She looked down mournfully at the ground, where all her berries she'd plucked had fallen.

"Ariel?"

She jolted and turned to see Dylis striding over her.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently, scanning her for anything wrong or an injury. "What happened?"

Ariel eyed her sheepishly. "Spider."

Dylis heaved a sigh, looking up at the tree canopy. "Thank the Valar," she muttered.

Ariel's eyebrows shot up in puzzlement. "Thank the what now?" she repeated.

"Hmm?" Dylis looked back at Ariel, comprehension slowly appearing on her face. "Oh. Oh, nothing. Just something I took over from Will."

Ariel nodded slowly. "O-kay…"

"How many berries have you collected?" Dylis asked, a bit quickly.

Ariel looked at her pockets, which were filled to the brim. "I think I've got enough."

Dylis nodded approvingly. "Good," she said. "That's good." She looked around. "Let's go back to the edge of the forest. It's the best place to sleep, I think."

A sigh escaped Ariel's lips as she shut her eyes and shook her head. "I was dreading this," she said wearily, "but I guess I should've seen it coming."

"A night in the wild too savage for you, your highness?" Dylis teased as they made their way back where they came from.

Ariel chuckled, putting on a quasi-posh accent. "Well, of course it is!" she exclaimed. "My, how shall I have my beauty sleep if I am pestered by spiders and worms? Unthinkable!"

Dylis stole a mocking glance at her. "You're joking but I know these are, in fact, your deepest concerns right now."

"Oh, shut up."

Once they arrived at a place Dylis deemed fit for sleeping, the blonde let Ariel sit down as she went to gather some wood for the fire. She only asked Ariel to make a circle of stones and clear the ground within of any moist grass. This was probably easy enough, since by Dylis calculations, it hadn't rained for quite a while.

It had been a long time since she'd made fire without any supplies— even the workshops during the Cosplay Festival relied on flint stones, and unfortunately she had none of those on her. Again she realised that they were to survive the wilds with absolutely nothing but berries.

She came back to find Ariel massaging her calves. "Sore?" Dylis asked, taking in the neat circle of stones Ariel had made.

Ariel huffed. "Yeah," she said. "Never knew walking could ruin your feet like this."

"Well, we've probably been walking for six hours straight," Dylis reasoned, coming to a crouch next to her as she put the branches and twigs inside the makeshift stone pit. "It's only logical to be sore."

"Then why are you still moving while I'm completely knocked out?" Ariel grumbled, leaning back against the bark of a tree.

Dylis shrugged. "Call it endurance," she replied, though as she went to sit down, she could feel her muscles scream in protest.

Deciding a fire wouldn't be exactly necessary as of yet, at least not with this heat and what remained of the daylight, Dylis allowed herself to relax after the long hours walking.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts already spiralling. It seemed returning home was all she could think about. Never before had she allowed herself to be so full of hope, so full of anticipation. But she figured she had good reason to feel so. She was back, after all. After having given up hope for so long, the most unimaginable thing had happened.

Provincetown had been lovely, if a hard time for her mental state, but now she was here.

Her thoughts turning to Provincetown dampened the excited ones whirling in her mind, though. Abby, Hugh… _Will_. She owed them so much after everything they'd done for her and Ariel.

And now, there was no way to thank them again. Somehow, she understood the feeling she'd been pestered with this past week. Of how she had to hold onto the good moments, of how she had to preserve them. She bowed her head at the realisation. Dylis would not see them again.

Unless this was just like her time in Provincetown; sixteen years here, sixteen years there, repeat.

She shook her head, pushing those anxious thoughts back to the deepest depths of her mind. There was no use in getting stuck in her brain again.

In an attempt to distract herself, she looked at Ariel. "Let's play a game."

They played silly camping games for hours, all the while popping berries in their mouths, until the sun finally touched the horizon. The day had been long, and eventually, even the discussion about whether Aragorn would really be a better husband than Legolas (as Ariel saw it) couldn't keep the two awake.

Dylis had just finished making the fire when the last light of the sun glinted as a diamond over the flat lands in the west. Her arms were aching— it had taken her more time than she liked to admit to finally get that fire going. She sat back on her knees, watching the flames dance in the soft breeze. With the sun gone, the air had gotten cooler, but not unpleasant.

"We should take shifts in watching," Dylis suggested, scanning their surroundings. She didn't believe there'd be immediate danger here, but one never could be too careful. Luckily, they had two ways to escape: either the river (though it resembled more a creek than a river) or the forest.

"I guess," Ariel mumbled, rubbing her face tiredly. "Hadn't really thought about it, to be honest."

"You go sleep first," Dylis said, noticing the exhausted look on Ariel's face. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

"You sure?"

Dylis nodded, and watched Ariel untangle the sleeves of her denim jacket around her waist, and then folded it up. She placed it on the ground, carefully checking if there weren't any anthills or spiders.

"Here," Dylis said, giving her own jacket to her. "You can have mine as well."

Ariel took it. "Thanks. I'll give them to you when it's my turn to watch."

Dylis nodded. "Try to sleep a little."

"I doubt that'll work, but I'll try."

Dylis smiled a bit, and as Ariel settled down in the most comfortable position she could come up with, the blonde turned her gaze to the rolling hills in front of her.

She looked up at the sky. The night was clear, and stars shone down upon the fields. She smiled as she managed to spot a constellation Ariel and the Brookes would have called the Great Bear.

She, however, knew it by another name. Or rather, she knew several names for the constellation. Aeron had once pointed it out to her, telling her the lore behind the stars in a somewhat cringe-worthy but romantic way.

_"Edegil," Aeron said, stretching his arm out to point at the seven stars set in the heavens. Dylis, young and prone to blushing, glanced away from his face to the stars he pointed to. "That is what the Sindarin elves call it."_

_"What does it mean?" Dylis asked as she looked back at him, finding Aeron's face more interesting than the stars._

_Aeron__'s lips tugged up. "Seven stars. Literally."_

_"Oh."_

_"The Quenya name is more beautiful, though," he said, his dark eyes finally finding hers. _

_Dylis__' eyebrows shot up. "You know the High-Elven tongue?" she asked, baffled._

_In the moonlight, she could see Aeron__'s cheeks go red. "Well, not much… just a few words and names…"_

_"Tell me."_

_He smiled down at her. Even though Dylis was considered taller than most girls of her age, she still only reached to Aeron__'s chin. Dylis didn't like to admit it, but the fact he smiled this way to her and not to any other girl made her fall apart. A bit._

_He looked back at the stars, but Dylis didn__'t follow his gaze this time. She watched the way his eyes sparkled, the way one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other, and the way he pulled her closer to let her see the stars better— probably not noticing it wasn't exactly necessary or that Dylis was flushing red all over her face. _

_"The Quenya name for the constellation is Valacirca," he said, his voice sweet and soft— so very different from when he was on the training grounds. "It means 'Sickle of the Valar', for the Lady of Stars set them in the sky."_

_"It does sound prettier," Dylis admitted. _

_"It does," Aeron agreed. Then, he wheeled them around, and Dylis stumbled a bit. He put an arm around her waist to steady her. "And that," he said, again pointing, "is Menelmacar, Quenya for 'the Swordsman of the Sky.'"_

_"You seem very fascinated with the stars and the heavens," Dylis remarked, briefly glancing at the belt of three stars and the two stars both above and below it, only to look back to Aeron again. He was already watching her. She felt like recoiling, like shying away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. They were standing far too intimately, seeing they were not even courting yet. But both of them didn't seem inclined to create distance between them._

_"I read that they were the first things Elves saw upon their Awakening," he said, shrugging a little. "I always wondered how we Men could not have seen. Or how we saw them and weren't as impressed as the Elves."_

_"I think I prefer the sun, though."_

_Aeron smirked. __"Not only because I compared your hair to it, right?" he teased._

_Dylis looked away, blushing yet again. __"It might have been a small factor, but…"_

_She trailed off and Aeron laughed. For the rest of the night, they sat together on the hill, Aeron teaching her Elvish words, though Dylis was a bit too distracted to take them all in. _

Sighing wistfully at the memory, Dylis leaned back. "Valacirca," she whispered quietly at the constellation in the north. It didn't seem very special, especially when Americans called that very same constellation the Big Dipper.

But because of that precious memory, the Sickle of the Valar was and would always be both in her mind and in her heart.

o0o

Though the nights were short in summer, this one was long. Taking shifts in watching wasn't exactly what Ariel had expected. In books, it was always a moment for the main characters to do some thinking, to drown themselves in memories, or when two potential lovers would fall in a deep conversation about their worst fears or something like that.

But that was, Ariel figured after only ten minutes of staring into the dark, utter bullshit. Staying up at night to look out for potential danger while fighting sleep to take over was very, _very_ boring.

In the first hour, Ariel just sat on the ground, her legs crossed, and tried hard not to stare into the fire. Dylis had told her not to, because if you looked in the fire, everything else would become just black and you wouldn't see any danger coming.

In the second hour, she started humming _Hotel California_ from Eagles, but Dylis hated that song and immediately groaned in her sleep. Ariel didn't really understand how someone could hate that piece of art, but yielded and started singing Hamilton songs softly.

In the third hour, she was too engaged in her battle against sleep to even focus on her surroundings. But it seemed she'd lost the fight, though she wasn't sure for long, because when she opened her eyes, it was less dark than before and the fire was slowly sizzling out.

Dylis was awake. She was sitting with her back against a tree trunk, tracing the veins of the leave in her hand.

Ariel straightened, feeling muscles and bones in her back pop and creak from soreness. "Morning," she grumbled, stretching out.

"Hello," Dylis said, looking up and giving her a small smile. "Did you sleep a little?"

"More than I should've," Ariel replied. "But I still don't exactly feel rested."

Dylis stood up. "Me neither," she said, "though I'm afraid we have no other choice than to move on."

"It's hardly even light yet," Ariel said, frowning.

"That is true, but I thought we might collect some more berries for the rest of the day."

Ariel shuddered. "No, thanks," she said. "I'm not really looking forward to having another spider crawling over my hand."

Dylis rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to collect berries for the both of us, so you suit yourself, then." With that, she went deeper into the forest, and Ariel stared after her for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat and going after her.

Once they had what they deemed enough berries, they went on. From the east, a pale light was already making its way over the forest to the rest of the sky, but only when the sun was seen over the treetops did the two eat their last energy bars. It seemed they had to live solely on berries from now on— at least until they'd find some sort of settlement.

But for as far as they looked, there was only grass and trees and a river. This fact made Ariel deeply uncomfortable. There was no way they could've ended up in the middle of nowhere. It just… wasn't possible.

But the day wore on, and still there was no sign of civilisation.

"If your name wasn't Ariel," Dylis suddenly said from beside her when the sun was directly above their heads, "what other name would you want to have?"

Ariel glanced at her before popping a berry in her mouth. "Where does that question come from?" she asked with a puzzled smile.

Dylis shrugged. "Just answer it."

Ariel thought for a second. "I don't know," she replied. She took in Dylis' frown and laughed. "I really don't know. I'm pretty happy with my name, even though people call me Little Mermaid."

"Fine, then I'll have to think up a name for you."

Ariel arched an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Dylis pursed her lips, her arms crossed. "Well, if we come across, say, people we don't know whether to trust or not, it might be a good idea to use different names," she said, a bit hesitantly.

This made Ariel frown. She knew Dylis didn't really trust easily, but this seemed to be a bit… over the top. "Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"I don't know," Dylis said with a shrug. "But it might be a good idea."

"You're really blowing this up, you know," Ariel said. "It's not like we're miserably lost in some dangerous land with spies and monsters. This isn't Narnia." She gestured vaguely to their surroundings. "This is— this is just a wide, wide field with a river and a forest that's not really supposed to exist near Provincetown…"

She fell silent, and not knowing what to do with her arms, she crossed them in front of her chest. She shifted a bit and swallowed.

"We're really lost, aren't we?" she said, her voice small and suddenly not so sure as before. Dylis sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "I mean, we _slept_ in a forest tonight. Without anything. Our phones have no service, my battery is nearly dead, and we haven't seen any person ever since we… got here. We're in deep trouble."

Dylis put a hand on her arm. "All we can do is follow the river, Ariel," she said, her voice frustratingly calm. "We will find someone. It will be alright."

Once the sun neared the horizon and their stomachs started growling, they gave up for the day and went to look for berries again. Sleeping that night proved to be even more difficult than the night before, and Ariel and Dylis dragged themselves away from the forest onto the grassy plains to walk for another day.

Ariel and Dylis eventually decided on their alias names, should there be need for it: Ariel would go by as Tilda (even though there were some serious protests against it), and Dylis as Sigrid. Dylis didn't tell Ariel that The Hobbit movies had given her the inspiration. Since the movies didn't come very close to the book and since she reasoned those events hadn't taken place yet anyway, Dylis figured these would be suitable for blending in. She couldn't immediately cry out that the lost princess had returned, could she?

That second day only brought the third day with more miles to cover. There still was no sign of people, and by now it even began to worry Dylis. What if there were no cities to return to? What if Fornost, Bree and the other settlements were all lost to the Northern Kingdom of Angmar?

Ariel complained frequently by now. Dylis couldn't exactly blame her: even she agreed that this aimlessly wandering had gone on far too long. Luck finally found them when Dylis discover water mint plants near the riverbank. She offered it to Ariel, who took the leaves happily and rubbed them over her teeth. One complaint down; a hundred more to go.

To make things a little more interesting, Ariel and Dylis played some games as they walked. Sometimes they'd lead to heavy discussions, which in turn would lead to arguments.

A particularly vile one broke out that third night. It had started raining heavily, and Ariel and Dylis sat beneath the cover of the trees (which didn't help very much) in a tense silence. Ariel's whining had gotten under Dylis' skin, and Dylis' strange and patronising behaviour had started to make Ariel act aloof towards her.

It was already getting dark, and Ariel was tired of shielding herself from the rain. Instead, she let herself get soaked, closing her eyes and tilting her face upwards to the sky.

The rain was, in a way, refreshing. After having walked for days in the ruthless heat, she welcomed it. She'd already set Dylis' water bottle on the ground to let the rain fill it.

"If you want to have a cold, keep going."

Ariel clenched her teeth and inhaled deeply. She didn't look at Dylis. "It's summer. I won't get a cold."

"There is a sudden change in temperature," Dylis pointed out to Ariel's frustration. "Have you not noticed?"

The tone of her voice was so condescending that Ariel frowned sharply. She glared at Dylis. "No, I'm terribly sorry," she snapped. "I study Classics, not Meteorology. And you didn't study anything, so stop pretending you know everything."

In the fading light, she could see outrage flashing across Dylis' face. If Ariel weren't so pissed off right now, she might've been scared. Angry Dylis wasn't fun to be around. But she couldn't care right now. She was done with this.

"I beg your pardon?" Dylis said. "Are you calling me foolish?"

"I'm not calling you anything."

Dylis sat back, nodding once. "Right," she said. "I suppose that because I haven't studied, I'm entirely witless. Of course."

"All I'm saying is that you're so… _so_ patronising all the time!" Ariel said, her voice raising over the falling rain. "It annoys the hell out of me! I'm not a dim-witted kid anymore, alright?"

"Well, if you don't want be treated as one, stop acting like one," Dylis replied, her voice terse. "Always complaining as we walk. Always whining about anything and everything. It's tiring."

"Well, sorry for having difficulty walking day in day out!" Ariel shouted.

"So do I!" Dylis snapped. "I just don't act like a drama queen all the time!"

"Oh, perfect Dylis and her perfect composure. It must be really hard to be so much better at dealing with sore feet. Screw you."

Ariel turned her back to her and leaned her side against the tree trunk. It was a petty gesture, but she could hardly walk away from her. There was nowhere to go. Or actually, she could go anywhere, and that's the part that scared her the most.

The next morning, they said nothing to each other. Each of them went their separate ways to find berries.

Ariel went back to their little camp (which basically consisted of a stick planted in the ground so that they'd both recognise it as their meeting point), and found she'd been quicker than Dylis. That was unusual, since Ariel usually took her time to examine a bush thoroughly to see if there were any spiders near the berries she wanted to pluck.

She sat down on the ground, popping some berries in her mouth. Her thoughts took her to the previous night, and guilt gnawed at her. She knew she'd said some mean things to Dylis, things she hadn't meant, but her stubborn self told her that Dylis deserved to hear those words. Dylis had been secretive and somewhat imperious lately, and Ariel had simply put her in her place again.

No matter that if it weren't for Dylis, Ariel would definitely have died on her own by now. Dylis had (and Ariel loathed to admit it) an uncanny knowledge as to how to survive in the wild.

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her dark hair, only for her hand to get caught in the tangled strands. She let out an irritated growl. How long had they been here in this damned place? She counted the nights.

Three.

She had slept three nights on a dirty forest floor, had lived off berries for four days, and had resorted to drinking rain water.

This was crap. Absolutely fucking _crap_.

It was then that she shot up straight.

Today was August the 24th.

Today was her birthday.

This was supposed to be a day full joy and cake and wine— she was 21 now, for Christ's sake!

But here she was: sitting on dirt, her clothes covered in dirt, and her face covered in dirt.

This was _not_ how she'd imagined her 21st birthday to be.

Oh, how worried Abby, Hugh and Will must be. Were they searching for her and Dylis? Had they called the police? Were they on national TV like other missed persons sometimes were?

A loud, wailing sound echoed through the woods.

Ariel stiffened, her skin prickling with goose bumps as she slowly turned towards the sound.

That was not human.

It was a wolf.

Ariel sprang up, ready to call Dylis, but instantly clamped her mouth shut.

What if calling Dylis would lead the wolf here? What if the wolf had already found Dylis? What if it had just called for back up?

She took her jacket, took the bottle of water, and backed away towards the edge of the forest.

Another howl pierced the air, closer this time, and Ariel froze again.

Movement in the distance caught her eye, a flash of blond hair in a braid.

Dylis.

Ariel let her shoulders sag in relief. She was safe. Dylis was alright.

And running. Fast.

"Ariel!"

Her voice was urgent, frightening.

"Run!" Dylis bellowed, running towards her with two wolves in tow. "Make for the river! Quick!"

It took Ariel a second to process what was happening.

Then she turned around and ran as fast as could.

The river was farther away from the forest this time. Ten minutes at a leisurely pace.

Ariel could only think about running. She cast a glance over her shoulder. Dylis had gained on her, but so had the wolves. There were more now.

A glint of sunlight hitting water. They were close.

The water had risen. Did wolves swim? Could wolves swim? Was the water deep enough?

No time for thinking. Ariel leapt into the water. She wasted no time under the surface. She crashed to the surface and quickly swam to the other bank. The river was deep, and broad.

From behind her, she could hear Dylis fall into the water as well. Ariel turned around, watching the wolves stop at the riverside.

They watched her and Dylis with greedy eyes, and without being aware of it, her hand found Dylis' as the blonde came up next to her.

It wasn't the cold water that made her body quiver.

Dylis suddenly whirled around to the bank behind them.

"What are you doing?" Ariel shrieked, panicking.

"Catch."

Her hand caught the rock Dylis had thrown at her. Ariel looked at it, frowning.

She looked back up just in time to see Dylis cast her own stone to the wolves.

It hit one of them square in the face, and the wolf whimpered, backing away.

Ariel looked at her rock again, then drew her arm back at shot it at another wolf. It ducked, the rock missing it just a bit, and the wolf bared its teeth.

"Give me another!" Ariel called to Dylis.

This time, Ariel did manage to hit one, and this wolf, too, recoiled.

"Take that, you suckers!" Ariel shouted as she gave the retreating wolves the finger.

From beside her, she could hear Dylis laugh hysterically.

Ariel arched an eyebrow.

Dylis shrugged, dropping the last stone in the water with a _plop_. "Sorry. Too much adrenaline."

They eyed each other for a long, long moment. They were a mess: tangled, soaked hair, faces red of the blood pumping through their body, chests heaving breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," Ariel said, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have said those things the other night. It wasn't cool."

Dylis' face softened. "It's alright." She waded over to Ariel. "I haven't been exactly bearable either."

Ariel raised her brows. "Did you just call me unbearable?"

Dylis nodded, grinning. "If you insist on telling me the truth about my behaviour, I'll give it right back to you." Ariel opened her mouth to retort, but Dylis was quicker. "Anyway, we were in luck. If it hadn't rained this night, the water wouldn't be deep enough to hold to wolves back."

Ariel looked at her, wondering how Dylis could forgive her so easily. She knew she wouldn't have been so forgiving if it'd been the other way around. But Dylis always seemed to have a weak spot for her, and now Ariel wondered if maybe she'd taken advantage of this.

"A blessing in disguise, then," Ariel said, turning her head to look at the river they were in. Not only were they lucky that the water had risen— they were also lucky that the water here wasn't rushing wildly. This spot was calm, perfect to swim and bathe in.

"We'd best use this moment to wash ourselves," Dylis said, already loosening her hair from her braid. "Oh, and Ariel?"

"Hmm?"

Dylis gave her a knowing, apologetic smile. "Happy birthday."


	7. Hairy Feet Are the New Hype

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Hairy Feet Are the New Hype_

* * *

Just to be certain, Ariel and Dylis decided to follow the river from the east side. No doubt the wolves that had chased them weren't the only ones out here, but at least they knew how to scare them away now.

Things had changed between Ariel and Dylis. Even though they'd settled things and had apologised to each other, there was still this lingering tension between them. The ruthless heat of the sun glaring down at them didn't help lighten the mood.

They weren't looking forward to another night in the wild. In fact, both of them seemed to pick up the pace, thinking that the quicker they walked, the quicker they'd find anything.

The farther they walked, the more they found that they indeed had been lucky before: the water had started to rush loudly beside them, and stones and rocks rose just above the surface, making the water swirl. The river had also become broader, making it more difficult to cross.

Perhaps they'd have to climb trees in order to escape wolves, should it come to that.

It was just after noon that Dylis squinted her eyes and slowed walking. They hadn't had their break yet, and Ariel's legs were aching.

"Berry-time?" Ariel asked, looking to her left, at the forest. They'd lost all the berries they'd plucked this morning due to their unexpected jump in the river, so now they had to start all over again.

But Dylis wasn't looking at the forest. Instead, she pointed at something in the distance.

"Look," she said. "You see that?"

Ariel followed her gaze, curious. She couldn't see very much, but when Dylis re-directed her gaze to the river, Ariel gasped.

"A bridge!" she exclaimed. "There's a bridge!"

Far off in the distance, they could both make out the vague lines of a bridge crossing the river. It was the first sign of civilisation they'd seen ever since they came here, wherever here was.

Ariel couldn't believe it. Finally they'd found something!

"Come on, let's go!" she said to Dylis, beaming. "Where there's a bridge, there's people crossing it. We can ask there for directions."

The closer they got, the more thoughtful Dylis became. There was something with this bridge, but she didn't know what.

The two kept their pace steady, but swift. Ariel was right, Dylis thought. This bridge might finally give them— well, probably not Ariel but at least Dylis— a clue about where they were and where they could go.

When the bridge was fully in sight, and Dylis gave it a once-over, she suddenly froze in her tracks.

She recognised it. This was the Bridge of Stonebows, which meant that this river was the Baranduin!

Relief made her shoulders sag. They were in Arthedain. They were close to Fornost— in fact, they had been even more close to Fornost the moment they'd arrived. Dylis had just picked the wrong direction. No matter, though: if this was indeed the Baranduin, they were near the Shire and Bree was a day or two away.

"It's quite pretty," Ariel said, coming to stand next to her. They were standing by the riverside, looking out on the stone bridge.

It stood upon thick wooden stilts, high enough to allow small vessels to pass, and on the bridge were two gates.

Dylis had gone through those gates only once or twice to pass on messages from the king.

"Yes, it is," she murmured. She then looked at the paths connected to the bridge. "It is not very busy," she noted. The times she'd been here, there were always people coming and going. But it was quiet now.

"Look! Someone's coming!" Ariel said, nodding her head to the road leading up to the bridge. She ran her fingers through her hair, straightened her once white shirt. "How do I look?"

Dylis arched an eyebrow. "Like someone who's spent four days in the wild."

Ariel rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her side. "Alright, I'm gonna ask if he knows where we are."

Dylis followed her gaze and immediately her eyes widened. "Wait, Ariel—"

But the girl was already on her way. Dylis watched anxiously how Ariel went from walking confidently to faltering in her steps as she realised the person she was approaching didn't come higher than her waist.

Ariel now came to a stop, just when the person noticed her and stopped walking, too.

She studied him with a confused look on her face. His height made her almost think he was a kid, but his face made her think otherwise. It was mature, and his hair was greyish— and his feet.

They were large and hairy, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. Who would walk barefoot outside?!

Noticing that she was being equally curiously studied as well, Ariel shook herself out of her surprise. Staring was rude, and even though this person was… somewhat peculiar, this wasn't the first time she saw a little person.

"Excuse me?" she started, hesitantly. The… little man looked up at her, probably not sure if he should be disturbed by her messy looks or curious. "My friend and I are pretty lost. Do you know where the closest town or city is?"

The man pointed over the bridge. "Bree is nearest, some fifty miles away if you follow the East Road."

"Thank you so much!" Ariel said, smiling. She was about to turn back to Dylis, but stopped. "Do you also know if there's maybe a place nearby where we can get some food?"

He studied Ariel for a moment, then did the same for Dylis, who was coming up to join Ariel. "How long have you been lost and wandering? You look horrible!"

Ariel raised her eyebrows. That was blunt. "Four days," she replied.

Now the man's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Four days!" he repeated. "You must be starving!"

Ariel smiled sheepishly. "We've been living on berries."

"Berries—" the man started, eyes wide. "How outrageous!"

Dylis and Ariel shared a look, not sure whether to laugh or be startled. Maybe both were fitting in this strange situation.

"Sir, do you happen to know a place where we can restock our supplies?" Dylis asked kindly.

"If I see any more berries, I'm gonna go jump of that bridge," Ariel joked.

The little man looked from her to Dylis, who both shifted a little. He seemed to think hard on something, as if hesitating on what to say. "From where did you come?" he asked.

Ariel looked at Dylis.

"From a village near Fornost," she replied a bit too quickly.

Ariel cocked an eyebrow. What the fuck was a Fornost?

The man nodded, still with that pensive look on his face. He eyed the two again, and finally, he smiled with resolve. "That is quite far, indeed. There is a place where you can restock," he said. "It's Brandy Hall."

Dylis frowned. "Brandy Hall?" she repeated. "But isn't that—"

"My house," the little man finished. "Yes. Ladies like you shouldn't look so starved and thin. Come, come. Let us go, now. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can bathe and eat and sleep comfortably."

"Good sir," Dylis said before he could walk away, "may we first know your name?"

"Ah, of course, my apologies, good lady," he said. "Can never be too careful these days, eh? With all the talk of the Big Folk… Strange people crossing the borders…" He suddenly eyed them warily, eyes flickering from her to Ariel. Both girls smiled sweetly, furiously hoping he wouldn't change his mind. A bath, a buffet and a comfortable bed sounded mightily fine at the moment. The little man was convinced. "Anyway, Saradoc is the name. Saradoc Brandybuck, in fact. And your names, good ladies?"

As Dylis introduced themselves as Sigrid and Tilda (since, apparently, one can never be too careful these days), Ariel frowned in thought. A strange name, that little man had— and a strangely familiar one at that. Well, not his first name, but his surname sounded somewhat familiar. She didn't know from where or what she'd heard it before, though. She gave Saradoc a once-over again, but still couldn't put a finger on it.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Saradoc said with a kind smile. "Come now, my home is not far off. Only a few hour's walk."

Ariel wasn't sure if she should ask how long "a few hours" were, because she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"We cannot thank you enough, mister Brandybuck," Dylis said as they followed him over the bridge.

The little man wove his hand in dismissal. "It is of no problem, dear. And please, Saradoc will do just fine."

Dylis nodded, a smile on her face. Brandybuck. Wasn't he the master of Buckland? A grateful sigh escaping her lips, she figured there could've been far worse places with worse people to end up in.

o0o

Ariel was baffled to see Dylis so trusting. Of course, the little man seemed harmless, but seeing as Dylis had been all suspicious about meeting people and going as far as creating alias names, Ariel had expected Dylis to be a bit more wary.

They followed Saradoc over the bridge and trailed the sandy path over the green hills.

"I must say I'm surprised to see Big Folk— oh sorry, old habit." Saradoc laughed. "Men, I mean, of course. Haven't seen your kind walking around here for years!"

"Our kind?" Ariel repeated, an eyebrow arched up. She huffed, joking, "If you're not of our kind, then what are you?"

"Tilda!"

Ariel looked at Dylis, confused, until she remembered Tilda was her new made up name.

Saradoc wove his hands unconcernedly. "Oh, that's quite alright," he said. "Not many of the Big— er, Men know of us. You might have heard of us being called Halflings, but we prefer the term Hobbit."

Ariel opened her mouth, paused, sought for words again, then stopped. "A hobbit?" she repeated. She looked him up and down as he walked in front of them.

He looked over his shoulder, flashing a grin. "Yes, a hobbit."

Ariel again opened her mouth, but was cut off by a jab in her side. She whipped her head to Dylis, who was giving her a warning look.

"Don't be so rude!" she hissed.

"What do you mean, rude?" Ariel whispered back. "Come on, a hobbit? How could I believe that?"

"Well, either pretend to, or continue being rude to him and we'll get to sleep in the forest for another night," Dylis snapped.

"Is everything alright?"

The girls stopped and looked up to see Saradoc had stopped walking as well, and was watching them both curiously.

Dylis straightened and smiled. "Yes," she replied with a nod. "Discussions are unavoidable when having spent four days in the wild with each other."

"Ah." Saradoc nodded and chuckled awkwardly. "Shall we go on, then?"

"Of course," Dylis said. "Lead the way."

On this side of the river, the landscape alternated between rolling hills and flatlands. Here and there were some farms, but most of them were unlike the farmhouses Ariel had seen at home. They seemed, for one, a bit small— even in the distance.

The strangest cottages seemed to come out of the hills: as if the cottage was just a decoration and the real house was underneath the hill, like some secret hide-out.

Ariel studied the farmhouses curiously, wondering if the hills were there first or the houses underneath. She asked as much, to the annoyance of Dylis who'd often enough fallen victim to the "Egg or Chicken"-question, and Saradoc launched into an explanation of how their beloved "Hobbit Holes" were built.

It was after walking for about an hour when another little man walking on the same road passed them by, and Ariel had to close her mouth to stop herself from gawking. After that, there were more little people walking past them, and they all seemed very, very real.

Ariel tried not to stare at them, but she just couldn't help it. It was like these people were an entire different species! It could not be a coincidence that there were so many little people living in one place.

What if they were hobbits?

No, that was totally insane! Because if they were hobbits, that would mean that she and Dylis were in…

No. She was not going to finish that thought. Even knowing that she was just thinking about thinking it was absolutely absurd.

Ariel shook her head. They weren't hobbits, and they weren't in a fictional story. These little people weren't a species; they were just little people who'd sought each other out to live together. That was all. Totally not weird.

"Just a mile left, good ladies," Saradoc said with a quick glance over his shoulder, "and then you'll be having a warm bath and a neat supper."

Dylis smiled tiredly, but didn't have the energy to reply. Both girls felt like they were stumbling forward, swaying on their feet. Exhaustion had washed over them long ago, and only the prospect of a place to lie down kept them moving.

Finally, when the sun was slowly disappearing behind the tree tops to their left, the flatlands through which they walking now slowly rolled into hills. At first Ariel groaned, not looking forward to climbing up and down those hills again.

But then she saw a large hill looming up in front of her, with soft light coming out of many round windows. She could count almost twenty of them on this side only, and she assumed there were many more on the other sides. Around this hill there were other smaller hills, and in these hills were more houses; sometimes a hill had two or even more houses in it, others had one entirely for themselves.

The path lead around the big hill, and Ariel whipped her head side to side to take a good look at the houses. It was the first time she saw a "Hobbit Hole" up close, and she had to admit that they were impressive.

There were more little people in this area, and most of them, just like those they'd met on the road, gave them curious and wary looks.

Ariel played with the hem of her dirty shirt, feeling incredibly awkward. Why was everyone looking at them like they were the weird ones?

She noticed they were walking straight to what Ariel assumed to be the front door of the big estate under the hill.

"We have arrived," Saradoc said with a smile. "Welcome to my home!"

Dylis stopped. "This… is Brandy Hall?" she asked, looking up the hill and then back down to the front door, of which the height reached no higher than their chin.

Saradoc opened the door and nodded. "Yes, it is," he said, then stepped to the side and beckoned them over. "Come in, come in! Oh, mind your head, though."

After sharing a brief, curious look, Dylis and Ariel ducked a little to go inside.

Ariel was baffled to realise that she wasn't in a cave: it looked exactly like what a house should look like from the inside.

Warm. Spacious.

Cosy.

To her right, a rack with coats hung on the wooden panelled wall, and there were a lot of coats. A chest stood underneath the rack, bulging with scarves, hats and all things too warm for the summer.

A peculiar thing Ariel noticed was that she saw no place where they stored their shoes. But then, Saradoc and all the other little people she saw walked barefoot, so maybe this was another weird habit of them.

"Please," Saradoc said, and Ariel looked down at him, "put out your shoes. The floor has just been mobbed."

"Oh! Of course," Ariel said. Her shoes were lost causes anyway. Hopefully, she'll be able to wash and dry them a bit before… well…

Before what, actually? This was… this was not supposed to exist on Cape Cod. They weren't even on Cape Cod.

So she had no idea what would happen after tonight's sleep.

She quickly put off her shoes and, since Saradoc was walking barefoot as well, left her once white sneaker socks in them as she set them against the wall.

The floor was a little cold against her bare feet, but she didn't notice much of it. Her feet were numb, anyway.

"Saradoc?" came a voice from the left, where an arch lead to another room. "Have you brought visitors? You should have warned me, I would've prepared— oh."

A plump, little woman appeared in the hallway and openly gaped at Ariel and Dylis in surprise.

"Er, Esmeralda dear," Saradoc started, a bit nervous, "these two ladies are Tilda and Sigrid. They were very lost, so I offered them a place to stay for the night."

For a second she was silent, and she studied them both for a good while with a deep frown on her face as she quietly muttered unintelligibly to herself.

Finally, she spoke up. And once she did, she couldn't seem to stop. "Well, this won't do, Saradoc!" she exclaimed. "Will you just let them stand here all evening? Come, girls! My name is Esmeralda. A pleasure meeting you. You must be tired of walking all day! I'll have a bath made for you! When you're all freshed up, dinner will be ready and you can join the table. I wasn't prepared to cook for two extra mouths, but I'll figure something out. If only Merry hadn't eaten so much of the cheese already… Wonder where that boy is now… probably up in Hobbiton… Anyway, follow me!"

Both the woman and Saradoc seemed to have the same habit of rambling when faced with two dishevelled girls, and Ariel smiled at Dylis in amusement. But as Dylis watched Esmeralda's retreating back, her mouth curled into a pensive frown.

As much as she tried to hide it, there was resigned look on her face, and Ariel caught it.

"You must have a big family to have such a big house," Dylis said to the two little people, her voice too kind to match her countenance.

"I do think the Brandybuck tree is rather impressive," Saradoc agreed, nothing short of pride.

"I'd say the Tooks are an ample bunch, too," Esmeralda argued.

Ariel hadn't really paid attention to the woman at all, having been watching Dylis and looking around the hallway and the paintings on the wall in interest, but now her head shot up.

There was a loud thump as her head collided with the ceiling, and she yelped.

Fool of a Took!

Ariel frowned at Gandalf's voice in her head. The Tooks? Fool of a Took?

No, no, no. She'd probably misheard it. It was probably pronounced like it, but written as Toock, or Tuck. Or they were inspired by the stories and called themselves Tooks.

Yes, that was probably it.

"Are you quite alright, dear?" Esmeralda asked, eyes wide in concern. These people were so expressive, Ariel mused as she rubbed the top of her head.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, cheeks warming in embarrassment.

"I suppose the height is a bit uncomfortable for you Big Folk," Saradoc said. "We don't have them visiting very often these days, but you're not the first to bump your head!"

"Do you have many hobbits visiting, since your house is so big?" Dylis asked, and though she obviously tried to sound innocently curious, Ariel frowned at the blonde. What was she trying to get at with all those questions?

Esmeralda and Saradoc didn't seem to notice; they were delighted that someone of the "Big Folk" showed such an interest in them.

"Yes, yes, many visitors," Saradoc replied. "Some complaining about anything and everything, some come just for the food… most times they're family I haven't seen for years. It's curious, almost every month I meet a new family member for the first time!" He laughed. Ariel cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you many children?" Dylis continued asking. "I once heard that hobbits tend to have lots of them."

"No, we don't, though sometimes Merry is already a handful enough!" Saradoc said, laughing again.

The pensive look on Dylis' face deepened. "Merry?"

Esmeralda and Saradoc stopped in front of a door.

"Our only son," Esmeralda supplied. "He's not here today, probably with his friends up in Hobbiton. He'll be back tomorrow. Oh, he will be delighted to meet you!"

Dylis nodded slowly, almost absently. Ariel watched the worry etching into her face, and felt her own worry rising with it.

"Well," Esmeralda said, gesturing to the door. "Here it is. I'll get someone to fill the tubs for you. If there's anything you need, you can ask them— I have to finish dinner. Maybe I'll make some bread and honey! Do you like bread and honey?"

Dylis' face broke into a smile. "Truly, anything is fine, Ms. Esmeralda."

"Such a dear, you are! Leave it to Merry to be picky about food," she added in a grumble.

"We will see you at dinner," Saradoc said with a smile.

Then they walked off.

The two watched the little people for a moment. When they were out of view, Ariel turned to Dylis.

"What is it?" she asked her. Dylis shot her a puzzled look, and Ariel rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Dyl. You might fool them, but I've known you for as long as I remember. Why the sudden interest?"

Dylis shrugged, opening the door and letting Ariel in. "Aren't you curious about them?" she asked her in reply, casually. Too casually. "I mean, they're quite peculiar, don't you think?" She closed the door behind them.

This was a washing room, a pretty big one, too. To their left, there were three room dividers in between four bathtubs. The tubs were made of a dark wood, and a narrow wooden board was set upon each of the them. Against every tub, there was a small stool to step on in order to get into the water less awkwardly.

"Damn," Ariel said, looking around with raised eyebrows. "They must have a love for the middle ages."

"You still don't believe it, do you?" Dylis asked, her arms crossed. Ariel turned to face her, a frown on her face. Dylis shook her head, a huff escaping her lips. "Or maybe you're just not willing to believe it."

"Believe what?" Ariel asked, deeply confused, but there was a nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach.

Dylis sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a silence. Her fingers drummed on her upper arms. "Where do you think we are?" she asked eventually, eyes drawing back to Ariel.

"How would I know?" Ariel asked. "We've been lost and wandering for five days! If anything, I'd say you have a better clue than I have, with you talking about that Fronos!"

"Fornost," Dylis corrected immediately, almost automatically.

"Wha— You— whatever! You're missing my point! They believed you when you told them that lie— how did you know?"

Ariel couldn't put to words how confused she was. For days she'd been boiling with questions, yet every time she asked, she got this. Questions in return instead of answers. Ariel was sick of it.

For a second she felt dizzy, and Ariel closed her eyes. She breathed in and out, calming herself. If she didn't calm herself, her lungs would go confused again, and her brain would get confused, too, so she focused on her breathing.

When the dizziness receded and her breathing was steady again, she looked at Dylis. The blonde had already taken a step forward, to step in if her panic would go spiralling.

"Please, Dylis," Ariel pleaded. "Please explain to me what's happening. I know you're hiding things from me. You do remember what I was telling you before this whole… event happened, don't you?"

Dylis shifted, her lips pursed. Ariel could see the mechanisms working in her mind, the gears turning. "I—"

The door opened, four little women walking in carrying barrels with steaming hot water inside.

"Miladies," a little woman with curly, ruddy hair said, and Ariel's eyebrows shot up at the title. "We're here to fill your tubs."

Dylis let out a whoosh of air and put on a smile. "Yes, of course," she said as she stepped aside to make way for them.

The maids had to walk in and out of the washing room five times before both tubs were finally filled.

"Would you like us to wash you, miladies?" the same one who greeted them asked once they were done.

Ariel shot her an incredulous look and opened her mouth to make some sarcastic reply, but Dylis beat her to it.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Dylis said with a smile. "Besides, we're no ladies. Please, call me Sigrid. This is Tilda."

The maid bowed her head slightly. "Of course, mila— Miss Sigrid." The skin around her cheeks flushed red. She then pointed to a wooden bench opposite to the tubs, on which there was a stack of clothes. "Mrs. Saradoc found two dresses that might fit you. They're probably a bit short above the ankles, but I'm afraid we have no other dresses suitable for Big Fo— Men, I mean."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, thank you," Dylis said.

The maid dipped her head again. "Enjoy your baths. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I will lead you there then."

"Thank you very much," Dylis said.

The maids left the room, and the two of them turned to the bathtubs, looking at them for a long moment.

"Well," Ariel sighed, taking off her filthy shirt and throwing it on the floor. "I've been longing for a proper bath since day one of our little adventure."

Dylis huffed. "Me too."

They both stripped out of their clothes, relieved to finally be able to put them off. Ariel stepped on the stool, then swung a leg over the edge of the tub.

She hissed, the hot water pricking against her skin.

From behind the screen, she could hear Dylis sigh blissfully. Ariel shook her head. Somehow, the blonde was never bothered by too hot water.

Ariel gritted her teeth and stepped inside the tub, then lowered herself in it. Now, she, too, let out a satisfied sigh.

Oh. This was good. This was heaven.

As she rested her head against the tub, she looked up at the ceiling. "Don't think I'm letting it slide, Dyl."

Now, Dylis sighed tiredly. "Wasn't counting on it." There was a long pause, almost as if she was contemplating something. "We'll talk about it tonight, after dinner. Does that sound good?"

Ariel hummed in agreement, sinking deeper into the water. Through half-lidded eyes, she looked at the wooden board balanced on the edge of the tub.

There was hard soap, a scrub, some sort of twig beside a glass jar with paste, and another jar with a liquid in it that looked like honey.

Soap, shampoo, and… she frowned at the twig. What was that for?

She took it in her hands to study it closely. Suddenly, she remembered a guest lecture from her first semester this year. She recognised the twig, its softened bristles on either ends of it.

"Miswak," she whispered.

"Hmm?" she heard Dylis from the other side of the screen.

"The twig," she clarified. "It's called miswak, used for cleaning your mouth and teeth. It's said that people started to use it thousands of years ago, most of all the Romans and Arabs, to name a few."

"Glad to know they value hygiene," Dylis said.

"Who doesn't value hygiene?" Ariel asked.

All she got as a reply was a snort.

Ariel shook her head and rolled her eyes, then grabbed the soap and scrub and started to clean herself.

o0o

Dinner with the little people proved to be a hearty one, and afterwards Ariel felt sick to the stomach by the sudden change in diet. Still, she and Dylis were glad to have something else than berries as dinner.

Esmeralda and Saradoc were chatty, Ariel had already noticed in the short time she'd got to know them, and asked them many questions about their travels.

Dylis answered those, making up some story about how they were planning on heading to some sort of town called Bree, but that a pack of wolves drove them further west and from their route.

Ariel listened to her story trying to keep a straight face, but she was dumb-founded to see the little people nod like it all made perfect sense.

This was crazy! How could they believe Dylis' story? How could Dylis know they would?

As the two hosts again launched into a banter about their family trees some time later, Ariel leaned over to Dylis. "You have some serious explaining to do," she said lowly, then took a sip of her beer. Or ale, as they'd insisted on calling it.

Dylis brought her wooden cup to her mouth, smiling at the hosts who beamed at her in turn as she replied underneath her breath, "Tonight."

Ariel nodded, then proceeded to stuff another piece of bread with honey in her mouth. It was surprisingly good, this medieval themed dinner.

They had quite a lot of food, which was a bit strange since Esmeralda said she hadn't expected any visitors. However, throughout their dinner, it became clear to Ariel that even though these people were little, they could eat a lot.

Every time she put the last bit of food on her spoon or fork, Esmeralda would immediately stash her plate with some more meat, some more salad and another piece of bread.

Eventually, after four servings, Ariel called it quits, saying she was starting to get sick. Saradoc and Esmeralda relented then, though she did hear them mutter that it was "no surprise that the ladies are so thin and bony."

The plates were finally carried out by some maids, and Ariel discreetly rubbed her belly, glad that she wasn't wearing her tight jeans anymore (though Dylis had tied the straps of her dress a bit tightly around her waist).

Saradoc leaned forward. "So you are still planning to go to Bree, no?" he asked.

Dylis nodded. "Yes, we are," she replied.

He and Esmeralda exchanged a glance, and Ariel wondered at their unsettled expressions.

"The roads are… not dangerous, but definitely troublesome," Esmeralda explained as she noticed Ariel's glance. "Sketchy folk walk to and fro, doing dark business no doubt. I would plan out my route carefully, if I were you."

Dylis frowned pensively. "We were planning on taking the East-West Road," she said, doubt already gnawing at her words. This time, Ariel wondered about her worried expression.

Dylis was biting on the inside of her cheek, staring at the wooden table, thinking deeply. Eventually, she looked up again. "It may sound a bit odd," she said, "but could you tell me the date? I fear we have lost track of time."

Ariel whipped her head to Dylis, outraged. How could she forget the date? Today was her fucking birthday!

Saradoc smiled kindly, almost pitifully. "It's August 24th."

Dylis nodded, then swallowed. "The year 3018, right?" Her voice sounded hollow.

Esmeralda laughed. "My, how long have you been out there in the wild?" she exclaimed teasingly.

But Ariel's eyebrows furrowed into a deep V. Was Dylis insane? Had she even noticed she'd said three thousand?

And why were these little humans not correcting her?

And why the heck did Dylis have that sad look on her face? It wasn't even sad… it was as if someone had just confirmed something she'd been too scared to accept.

It was grief.

Dylis shifted in her seat, her eyes crossing with Ariel's. The blonde looked profoundly uncomfortable.

It was time Dylis told Ariel what she had to say. And if it would take any longer, Ariel was determined to drag the words out of her.

Ariel didn't catch any more of the conversation between Dylis and the little people; she was too much in her head, trying to sort out what was missing. What Dylis had to tell her. What in the world was going on right now.

After dinner, they were lead through the round halls to their room. It was, as the maid said, the only room suitable for Big Folk. There was, however, only one bed, so one of them would have to sleep on a mattress on the floor. Dylis volunteered for the first night.

It was only when Dylis said "first night", that Ariel realised they were going to stay her for more nights than only one. The idea unsettled her greatly, even though she much preferred a bed over the forest floor.

Once the door was closed, Ariel automatically went to plop down on the bed. She'd expected it the veer deeper than it actually did— she scowled as she rubbed her butt.

The bed was made of wood— as almost everything seemed to be made of in this house— and squeaked with every move Ariel made. There was a bedside table with a candle on it, and opposite to the bed there was a dresser. Then there was a rocking chair.

That was it.

It didn't only look medieval. Everything about this room, this house, this entire village… it felt medieval.

Which was weird because apparently, according to Dylis, it was three thousand eighteen.

Thinking that absolutely absurd, she decided she liked to get some answers now.

With her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face, she watched Dylis close the door behind her.

Dylis was fumbling with her fingers.

Dylis never did that. Just like she never seemed to be nervous, even though her face had a slightly anxious expression at the moment.

"Well," Dylis said with a sigh, still standing in the middle of the room.

Ariel nodded slowly. "Well."

There was long, heavy moment of silence in the room, broken by the squeak of the bed as Ariel shifted impatiently.

Dylis looked at her, then nodded to herself as if encouraging herself to start talking. "Alright," she said, resolve making way for nervousness. "This is going to sound… very strange. As in, so strange that you might call me insane… You are probably not going to believe it, but—"

"I'll believe anything right now," Ariel huffed.

"—we're in Middle Earth."

"…but not that."

Dylis' glanced at Ariel, hurt, but unsurprised.

Ariel looked back at her, her mouth pursed in order to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

Dylis shot a look to the ceiling, sighing tiredly. "I shouldn't have bothered," she mumbled.

The laughter that had welled up in Ariel subdued, and now Ariel again waited expectantly for Dylis to go on and tell what was really going on here.

When Dylis just settled down in the rocking chair, Ariel let out an annoyed huff and stood up. "Uhm, hello?" She waved a hand in front of Dylis. "I'm still waiting for an explanation. A serious one," she added.

Dylis gave her a look as serious as Ariel could've wished for. "Where do you think we are?"

Now, Ariel rolled her eyes. "Come on, you've already asked me that goddamn question," she said. "Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"You haven't asked me where we are yet," Dylis said blankly.

"Fine!" Ariel growled, throwing up her hands. "Dear Dylis, could you please tell me where the fuck we are?"

Dylis levelled her with a stony look. "Middle Earth."

"Aargh!"

"I'm not kidding!" Dylis said, jumping out of her seat. Ariel took a step backwards at the sudden outburst. "What do you think these little people are? Hobbits! Where do you think we're sleeping tonight, huh? Hobbit Holes!"

Ariel was shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"I'm not!" Dylis said, her voice breaking. "We're in goddamn Middle Earth, with hobbits, in the Shire. We've been back— we've been in this world for five days by now."

"God, listen to yourself, Dyl!" Ariel snapped. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you seriously need to wake up. We're not in a fucking fantasy land, alright? I know you've always had some weird-ass obsession with Lord of the Rings, but it's fake. It does not exist!"

She glared at Dylis, trying to get through to her, but it was fruitless. Rather, the blonde's face was almost turning red.

Somewhat worriedly, Ariel took in her balled fists. Clenching her teeth, she looked back at Dylis' face. "You know what," she said, her voice cold, "I shouldn't have asked anyways. You've been way to shady lately." She stepped into the bed, drew the covers high up to her chin, then turned her back to where Dylis was standing. "Good night."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys :)**


	8. Some Would Rather Believe Lies

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Some Rather Believe Lies_

**Hi... I know I've been MIA for a while... Sorry.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter seven.**

* * *

When Ariel woke up that following morning, she was alone. Dylis had made her bed like the perfect guest she was, but had disappeared. Ariel groggily rubbed her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Their argument came rushing back to her memories. She was still angry at Dylis for her irrational behaviour, but now that Ariel was alone in this room, she suddenly wished the blonde was with her.

Ariel didn't like awkwardness; she avoided it at all costs. But she supposed she had to get out of the room at some point this day. All she wanted to do was turn around and pretend she wasn't here, that she was at home with Abby, Hugh, and Will.

And Vincent.

Her treacherous mind couldn't stop the name from assailing her thoughts. God, Ariel missed Vincent. She missed his arm around her waist when he comforted her at night, when the nightmares had pestered her again. She missed his goofy grin, the way his lip pouted when he was focused on his writing, his smirk when he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on her… She missed him.

But he'd broken up with her.

She shouldn't be missing him, she knew it. He didn't deserve this space he took up in her mind. She needed to empty it, to clear her head.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, the wood of the frame groaning.

Only when she got out of bed and straightened up did she realise just how bad she needed to go the toilet.

Oh, no.

If these little people were indeed such fans of the Middle Ages, Ariel could already imagine what kind of toilets they'd have.

But she supposed nothing could be worse than having to pee in the wild.

After having roamed through the rounded halls of the house for what felt like too long, she finally managed to catch Esmeralda.

She had looked up at her strangely, repeating the word 'toilets' quizzically, as if she had no idea what Ariel meant.

Great.

"The… uh, latrines," she said, deciding that playing along would be more fruitful.

"Ah," Esmeralda said. "They're outside. Go to the right, walk out of the street and then turn left. You'll see them a bit farther off. Lunch will be ready in a few moments, for your information," she added.

"Lunch?" Ariel repeated, surprised. "Is it that late already?"

No wonder Dylis had already left their room; Dylis was never one to sleep in late because she felt like she was wasting her time.

Esmeralda smiled kindly, a bit pitiful, too. "Oh, it's alright, dear," she reassured Ariel. "You had a long journey behind you, and you have one before you as well. You needed this night's rest."

Ariel gave her a grateful smile and made to leave, but found she had already forgotten Esmeralda's directions to the latrine. "Uhm, where were the latrines again?"

Esmeralda chuckled. "You know what? I'll just— oh, look at that. Merry!"

Ariel whipped her head into the direction in which Esmeralda was looking. There, coming out of of another room into the hall, was a little man biting into an apple, looking up questioningly at the call of his name.

"Merry dear, would you be so kind as to show our guest to the latrines?" Esmeralda asked.

The little man, who looked more like a boy stuck between puberty and adulthood, shrugged non-committedly.

Ariel swallowed, trying to brush away her sudden discomfort. She found herself shifting from her one leg to the other, studying the young man before her— and despite herself looking for any recognisable feature.

Merry, his name was. He certainly didn't look like the Merry from the movies. Ariel vaguely recalled him having unruly, dark blonde curls, and though the Merry in front of her had the same unruly curls, his hair was definitely brown.

Suddenly she realised she was actually considering the idea of this person being Merry from the movies, which were fictional, so not real.

She frowned scornfully at the ridiculous idea of this Merry being a character out of a book, and shook it away.

"I will see you at lunch," Esmeralda said.

Startled by hearing the woman's voice, having forgotten about her presence, Ariel jerked and nodded. "Yes," she said.

Esmeralda left.

Ariel hesitantly walked up to the young man, a cautious smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm Ar— Tilda."

The little man nodded. "Pleasure meeting you. Well, Atilda, follow me."

He wasn't very talkative, this Merry. Somehow, Ariel had expected him to talk her ears off as his parents had a habit of doing, but he merely dutifully showed her to the latrines, asked if she knew the way back, and left when she said she did.

The latrines were… what one could expect of medieval latrines. The stench was so bad Ariel's eyes watered, and because she didn't feel comfortable enough, the whole ordeal took even longer.

So much for latrines being better than peeing in the wild.

She never felt as dirty as now, and washed her hands thoroughly in a clear stream along the way back to the manor.

People greeted her kindly, and Ariel tried to be polite and greet them back, but all she could do was stare at their feet.

They were so large. And so hairy.

However, they seemed to stare at her feet as well, as though hers were out of the ordinary. Strangely enough, it made her feel very conscious of herself.

She roamed the halls a bit once she came, trying to find the way to the dining room where she knew the others were. It was eventually Saradoc who went looking for her and found her in the hallway farthest away.

"Oh, it's alright, it's alright!" the little man said after Ariel apologised. "It's a bit of a maze, anyway. Lots of guests have trouble with it. Come, now. Let's have you eat something before you starve that thin body of yours."

That last comment made Ariel feel quite self-conscious as well, as she turned her arm over to see if they were really that bony as the Hobbits suggested.

Hobbits. Come on, Ariel. Hobbits? You really believe that?

This whole situation had her feeling so scattered that she found she couldn't really focus on the conversations anymore. Ariel carefully ignored Dylis' intense looks from across the table, as though she was challenging Ariel to figure this all out on her own. Challenging Ariel for crawling back to Dylis, asking for answers.

She refused, though.

For now.

She was drifting inside her head, picking at her food and finding she suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore. But Esmeralda and Saradoc forced her to eat at least three plates of toast, and these little people could be pretty scary and authoritative at times, so she meekly complied.

Only when they started discussing tomorrow's journey did Ariel lift her head and try to focus her attention on Dylis.

"There is a road that leads directly to Bree," Saradoc was saying. "I would suggest you follow that road at all costs. Don't stray from it— you wouldn't want to end up in the Old Forest."

Ariel perked up. "What's in the Old Forest?" she asked curiously, the first thing she'd said ever since joining the table.

There seemed to be a collective shiver— except for Dylis, of course. Nothing could ever get to her, it seemed.

Esmeralda leaned forward slightly. "Let's just say there are nice, beautiful forests to take a walk in, and then there's the Old Forest." She shook her head. "Wandering into that wood is just looking for trouble." With that, she sent Merry a dark look, and the young man seemed to shrink into his seat.

He mumbled something along the lines of "Blame Pip," and I bit my lip hard, trying hard not to acknowledge the knowing look Dylis sent me.

"I was thinking along the same lines, Mr Saradoc," Dylis said as she turned her head away from me. "But did you not say these were dangerous times? Is following a commonly used road truly safe?"

Saradoc mulled it over for a moment. "I do not think travelling in broad daylight is dangerous," he replied. "Just make sure to sleep off the road— on the north side, so not anywhere near the Old Forest. You should be safe enough."

Dylis nodded. "Again, thank you for helping Tilda and me. It means much to us."

"But of course, sweetheart!" Esmeralda said, waving a hand. "Really, it is no problem."

And with that it was settled. The table was cleared, Merry went off to somewhere, his parents and Dylis went off to somewhere, and Ariel was left alone and in the dark. And she willingly stayed in the dark, because the truth that was slowly beginning to dawn on her was too frightening for her to accept.

o0o

Dylis woke Ariel even before the sun was up. They had talked little the other day, and though Ariel wanted to ignore her still, she could never carry a grudge. Least of all toward Dylis.

You see, Dylis could guilt-trip her without even trying. There was just so much Dylis had done for Ariel that she felt ashamed to be angry with her, as though she couldn't have any reason to feel that way because it was her who'd stuck with Ariel always.

And yes, it was stifling at times, especially when she hit puberty, but Ariel found she basically owed her life to Dylis. She was the one who worked every day at the lunch restaurant in town so that Ariel could go to college. Naturally, Abby saved up, too, but Dylis wasn't Ariel's mom. Dylis didn't have to. It wasn't her job. And yet… yet it was as though Dylis' life revolved around keeping Ariel safe and making sure her life was a good one.

So, no. Ariel couldn't bear being angry with Dylis for too long, because it'd she felt as though she didn't have the right.

They didn't speak about what Dylis had tried to convince her. They consciously talked around it during their early breakfast, having idle chats about whether it would rain during their journey or not.

They said goodbye to Merry, who was polite enough to wake up early and see them out, but Saradoc and Esmeralda walked with them all the way to the Brandywine Bridge, from whence Ariel and Dylis would take the path eastward.

The two little people had provided them with loads of food so that they wouldn't have to live on berries, and had even given them the dresses which they'd worn the past two days. Yes, they were quite short and a little tight around the chest, but it was better than their filthy clothes that reeked of mud, sweat, and campfire.

The sun was up by the time they reached the bridge, and the four stopped walking.

"Well," Saradoc said, "I suppose here's where we leave you."

He seemed a bit sullen about it. Ariel guessed the novelty of her and Dylis had been quite the excitement for the two.

"We will not forget your kindness," Dylis said, smiling.

Feeling she should probably say something as well, Ariel added gravely, "We are forever in your debt." It came out a bit dramatically, Ariel supposed, because Dylis' jaws clenched and she seemed close to rolling her eyes.

"As I said before, it was no trouble!" Esmeralda said. "Truly, we would not help two ladies lost and wandering?"

"Now, off you go," Saradoc said, nodding once. "You have a long journey before you."

"All the best wishes," Dylis said, and Ariel offered them a smile. These two little people had shown them such kindness, and because of the two nights' rest she had, she felt energised enough to start this journey.

To whatever end.

They said their final goodbyes, then left.

The journey was quite uneventful. No more berry-plucking, no more spiders crawling over hands (except sometimes when they were asleep) and no more wolves driving them off course.

Slowly, Ariel and Dylis started to talk comfortably again, the tension wearing off with the days.

In the meantime, Ariel also spent quite a lot of time in her head. She was starting to notice just how extensive this place was— wherever they were.

She didn't know what to expect. She certainly didn't expect to come across roads and cars and modern buildings anymore— but if she didn't, then why couldn't she believe they were somewhere else? Say, in a medieval time period? With Hobbits?

She just didn't know what to believe anymore. No, they weren't in America— she could hear it in these peoples' accents— but to believe she and Dylis were stranded in a fictional world? Thinking something like that usually involved madness and asylums.

But Dylis… somehow she seemed to say everything just right. She spoke like them— and just the other day when she strung up a conversation with a random passerby, Ariel noticed just how alike their accents were. Dylis seemed to be adapting perfectly, and though Ariel just followed her lead, she wondered just how Dylis knew to say the right thing every single time.

Perhaps there was some truth in Dylis' strange story, a voice was telling her. Perhaps she should hear her out.

But that was insane… Just accepting she was in a world straight from the books and movies..? She couldn't wrap her head around it.

It was only one the third night when she finally had the courage to start about it. They were sitting on the left side of the road, just far away enough to be covered by the trees, and Ariel had been staring into the campfire for a while now.

Still staring at the dancing flames, she started, "So… Merry."

She felt Dylis' glance shift to her. The blonde just waited for Ariel to say more.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Ariel said, slowly lifting her head from her drawn up knees, turning her head to Dylis. "He's not… ehm. He's not as talkative in the movies."

Dylis' eyebrows shot up. For the first time in Ariel's life, she seemed speechless. The blonde swallowed, she could see her throat bob. "You— You believe me?"

"I mean… it's pretty hard to accept," Ariel said, looking away. "Believing you would mean that I believe we're stuck in a fantasy world. It's pretty… absurd." Ariel stared into the dark, then shook her head. "But the excuses I've been making up are much more absurd at times. Little people with oddities such as large hairy feet and pointy ears living together in a community the middle of nowhere because society wouldn't accept them? People wanting to take a break from daily life and escaping into the wild to live like medieval merchants— becoming so engrossed in it they almost believe they're living in such times?" Ariel snorted. "Not quite convincing."

"I understand," Dylis said, her voice hoarse. "I do. You need time— and so do I. Being—" she stopped herself for a second "—here, it's just… nonsensical."

Ariel nodded. "I suppose that's the right word for it," she said. "Ludicrous. Irrational."

Dylis smiled faintly. "Preposterous. Grotesque."

"Implausible. Risible," Ariel added.

"Outrageous. Farcical."

"Appalling."

"Perturbing."

Ariel frowned into the fire, playing with the hem of her skirt. Then she sighed. "You win. Can't think of any more."

Dylis laughed. "That's alright," she said. "Not everyone can be as intellectual and erudite as I am."

Ariel made a face, then lay down on her mat. "What are we going to do in Bree anyways?" she asked. "I mean, you do want to look for a way back home, do you?"

Dylis stayed silent for a while. "To be honest, I'm not yet sure what we are going to do," she said. "But we will figure it out."

Ariel nodded slowly. The idea of Dylis being clueless unsettled her, but somehow she trusted that with her, things would be alright.

They would find their way back home. She knew they would.

o0o

The sun was already high up in the sky when they made it out of the forest. Before them loomed up a rather unimpressive city wall and a wooden gate, and Ariel supposed it was more of a way to record who came in and out of the city than that it had a defencive purpose.

She watched apprehensively as Dylis strode up to the gate and rapped her fist against it. A few seconds later, a panel opened, and a grim looking man appeared behind.

Ariel took a step back, letting Dylis do the talking.

"Who are you?" he asked rather bluntly and with a croaky voice.

"Just two wanderers, sir," Dylis answered vaguely. "We are looking for a place to stay."

"For how long?"

Dylis paused. "As long as we can afford to."

The gatekeeper narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Not letting anything slip, are we?" he said. "Very well, very well. Come through." With that, he shut the panel and opened the gate for them. Ariel wondered just how corrupt this gatekeeper was, going from being suspicious to relenting so quickly.

"Thank you, sir," Dylis said, sounding faintly surprised. "Have a good day."

Ariel mumbled something along the same lines and followed Dylis through the gate.

They were instantly hit by the stench. The reek of manure penetrated their noses, and Ariel covered her nose with her hands as she pulled a face. From the corner of her eye, she saw even Dylis was affected by the stench.

Ariel didn't know what she'd expected from Bree— the idea it really was a fictional place had occupied her mind a bit, and she'd watched the movies years ago. She did know, however, that she hadn't expected this.

The street through which they walked was broad, broader than she would've expected from a medieval town, but when she heard a snort behind her and jumped aside for a horse and carriage, she grasped the purpose of it. Horse shit lined up the road at both sides, as though horses were treated and allowed to shit everywhere just like dogs.

Nevertheless, if one looked past the manure practically everywhere, one could say the town had its charms.

The buildings they passed were all half-timbered, strongly reminding Ariel of her trip to England and the medieval-looking cottages she often spotted there a few years ago.

The deeper they went into the city, the more the main road split off into narrow, picturesque streets. For a brief second Ariel thought of her summer vacations, where such streets would definitely be worthy of an Instagram shot.

That little thought hit her like diving in icy cold water. As stupid as it sounded, she would never be able to post something on Instagram. She would never be able to text or call or video chat with her friends. Not until they found their way home— and how does one go back home when they're stuck in a fictional place?

Spots danced in her vision, and her hand fumbled for Dylis' arm. This was madness— they were actually in a fictional place. A fictional town that looked, sounded and smelled so damned real. That horse looked real. A bell chiming when someone entered a shop sounded real. That shit fucking everywhere smelled real.

"Dylis," she gasped, her limbs shaking.

They stopped walking. "Ariel?" she heard Dylis asked, but when Ariel turned her head, her vision swam. "Shit."

Ariel was faintly aware that she was pulled to some narrow street out of sight. She couldn't hear the crows feasting on horse manure anymore— her blood was pumping in her ears and her breathing was too loud.

Dylis was talking but she couldn't focus on the words. All she could think about was how they probably would never find home again— how she wouldn't see Will and his sweet and kind Russell again, or caring Abby and stern but soft-hearted Hugh.

"Ariel."

How could she ever live in a place like this? How could she ever wear itchy dresses like this one forever? How could she ever survive a day without her phone?

"Ariel, listen to me," Dylis said, and Ariel's gaze shifted to the blonde, confused. "Yes, you are in a medieval-inspired world. Yes, this is a medieval town and a fictional one at that, but you're here with me. You are not alone. Things aren't as hopeless as you think."

Ariel frantically shook her head, a voice in her head shouting that she shouldn't listen, that she'd probably die here as well, that she'd left her family at home wondering where she and Dylis might have suddenly disappeared to.

"It's alright," Dylis said, holding her hand. "It's alright. You are here with me. You are allowed to be scared— I am scared, too, even though I hate to admit it. But we will figure this out, together. You and me."

Slowly, as Dylis went on talking and assuring her, Ariel could feel herself being pulled out of the water. She held on to Dylis' voice, and the beat of the blood pumping in her ears steadily grew silent. She blinked, her vision refocusing, and she took another deep breath in.

After a few seconds, she turned to look at Dylis.

The blonde just nodded, swallowing thickly. "Come. I know a place where we can go," she said eventually. She held out her hand, and Ariel took it, and they left the little street to follow the main road again.

Ariel didn't notice it when she looked in front of her, but when she looked back, she saw that they'd steadily been climbing up a hill. The road winded a little to the right, then back to the left, and then Dylis stopped, pulling Ariel to a stop as well.

"I think this is it."

Ariel followed Dylis gaze, and her eyes landed on a sign hanging above the door of the building they were standing in front of.

The first thing she noticed was the white horse— or pony— that was prancing.

The second thing she noticed was that she couldn't read the letters carved out beneath them.

She frowned and turned to Dylis. "That's a weird alphabet," she said, pointing at the sign.

Dylis frowned. "Huh?" She looked at the sign as though nothing was wrong with it, until she looked back to Ariel. Something seemed to dawn on her, and Ariel's frown deepened a bit. "Oh, yes. It is, isn't it? But it says, 'The Prancing Pony'."

"How do you know?"

Dylis grinned. It seemed a bit strained, though. "Weren't you the one to call me a 'Tolkien geek'?"

They went inside, and a bell chimed as was the case, Ariel noticed, with almost all shops and entrances. There was a loud murmur of people already inside, and Ariel peered out of the hall into another room where she could see a bar and some occupied seats and tables.

A restaurant, then.

She admitted she was quite hungry, but how exactly did Dylis think they could pay for lunch? They didn't have any money!

She was about to voice this when a merry voice greeted them.

"Ah, good afternoon, misses!"

They both halted and turned to a man standing behind what looked like a check-in desk.

The man behind the counter was short and stout, his head bald and his sanguine face a fierce red. There was a very cheerful look on his face as he looked at them. "My name's Barliman Butterbur," he said. "How can I help ye?"

"Good day to you, too, sir," Dylis said kindly. "We are looking for a place to stay."

"Of course, miss," the man replied, pulling out some sort of form. "Room with two separate beds?"

"Yes."

"And for how long do you wish to stay?"

"Uhm. We do not yet know," Dylis admitted. Ariel cocked an eyebrow at her. "Which is why we have a proposal," Dylis hurried on saying. "Tilda and I both know our way around the kitchen. I have managed a restaurant once, as well. We were wondering whether you might have use of two extra pairs of hands, in exchange for lodgings at the inn."

Ariel's eyes widened. Uhm… what? Working at an inn? In a fictional world? What in the world was Dylis thinking?

The man seemed to think on it for a moment, stroking his beard. "It has been more crowded the past days," he murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose I could use some helping hands in managing this place a bit."

"I promise we will be of good service," Dylis said, not aware that Ariel was fuming.

"You have yourselves a deal. Your service in exchange for lodgings and meals," the man said with a growing smile. "I think Nob would be pleased with two determined misses as yourself. Come along, now. Have you had lunch already? No? Well, I'll let you have lunch first and then I will have someone show you around the place."

"Thank you, sir," Dylis said. "You are most kind."

* * *

**They're in Bree! I'm so excited that they're coming closer to the original story line with each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Keep on the look out for chapter 8, because it's almost ready to be published :)**

**Have a good day and stay safe. **

**xoxo**


	9. On the Road Again

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_On the Road. Again._

* * *

The restaurant of The Prancing Pony was filled with the smell of ale, lit cigars, and steak. Even after three full weeks of hard work in this inn, Ariel still had to get used to the rowdiness and the riotous atmosphere of the place. It had occurred more often than she liked that men shot her greedy glances, or even touched her as she walked by. The first time it'd happened, she'd been very clear that she didn't appreciate being touched— but that earned her a reprimand from Butterbur ("We don't slap our guests, Tilda!") and she'd been forced to 'just ignore' those men.

Not that her new work clothes helped. Somehow, medieval girls couldn't show their ankles but it was alright for them to wear corsets that pushed up their breasts. It made Ariel feel extremely conscious of herself.

"Vernon," she said, putting the plate on the counter and looking for the cook through the small opening. He appeared in front of her after a few seconds. "Could you add some pepper sauce?" she asked, pushing the plate over to him.

He nodded and disappeared to do so. Ariel turned around as she waited, looking around the restaurant as she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

It had been little more than three weeks since they arrived in Bree. The evening after their little tour around the restaurant, which included explanations of how things worked and the rules they ought to follow, Dylis explained all Ariel needed to know about where they were.

It was an understatement to say Ariel had been a little overwhelmed— not only by the fact that she found herself coming to terms with her being stuck in a fictional world, but also by the fact that, apparently, they found themselves right at the beginning of what would be the story of The Lord of the Rings.

It was September now, in the year 3018, and according to Dylis that meant things would soon be set in motion— or maybe they had already been.

Dylis said they would stay in Bree until she'd have enough information about what was happening outside these walls, but Ariel didn't understand what there was left to know if the blonde already knew every single line of the books and movies.

"There you are."

Ariel turned to the old cook and took the plate, which was adorned with the pepper sauce quite generously.

"Thanks Vernon," she said.

She walked back to the guest who'd requested the pepper sauce, ignoring the strain in her arms, and set the plate in front of him.

"There you go, sir," Ariel said with a customer-friendly smile. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you, lass," the man said gruffly before carrying on his conversation with his companion.

Ariel then walked up to the bar, seeing the big tankard of ale ready, and went around the tables asking if the guests would like some more.

Since Ariel had no experience in running or managing a restaurant in contrast to Dylis, Butterbur had placed her on waitressing. It was nothing she couldn't do, and (if the men kept their hands to themselves) she actually enjoyed the interaction with the guests. She often asked the guests how things were going beyond the borders, garnering information for Dylis. Most of the times, Ariel didn't know what it meant, but she could see Dylis' mind working.

While Ariel was waitressing, Dylis was reorganising the whole management of the inn, mostly correcting and keeping the books, which were "in a state of chaos," as Dylis had said.

Ariel had asked only once how she could write and understand the strange alphabet they used here, and Dylis had replied something vague about Will challenging her to learn it.

Ariel wasn't entirely sure if she believed it, but she saw no reason not to believe it… so she just let it slide.

Because they both had very different jobs, they barely saw each other during the day— only before and after work. At first the prospect of this worried Ariel, and it was strange not to have Dylis around her— she found her presence comforting, especially now with this whole situation they were in.

Once Ariel had gone by every table with her tankard, which she had to refill twice, she went back to bar to give it to Agnes.

Said girl was watching her with slight concern. "Tilda?" she asked when Ariel put the tankard down on the bar. "D'ye want to switch duties? Ye've been waitressing the whole day without break!"

"I've had lunch," Ariel mumbled.

Agnes rolled her eyes. "Come," she said, putting down the ale mug she was drying with a rag. "Have a little break, then ye can go on bar duty. I'll take over from here."

Ariel smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Agnes," she said.

The red-haired girl wove a dismissive hand. "No problem, really," she said. "Now, off ye go."

Ariel nodded and went out of the restaurant to the backroom where staff usually lunched and dined together.

It was already dark out; autumn had already rolled in with wind, rain, and longer nights. She looked out of the window, and upon only being met by her own reflection because of the lights inside, she realised just how tired she looked.

She wiped the sweat away from her face, re-braided her hair (which she'd become far better at these days), and straightened the old corset she'd been given by Agnes.

After five minutes of leaning against the wall with her eyes clothes, relishing in hearing only the faint murmur of guests instead of being in the middle of their loud laughter and conversations, she sighed and went back to work.

Being on bar duty was still a novelty to Ariel, since she didn't do it as often as waitressing. Beside not having done it often, being a barmaid in a medieval town was very different from being a bartender at home.

Home. After three weeks, they still had no idea of how they could find their way back home.

It was hard for Ariel to accept that they'd just been transported to this place, and that they had no idea what might've triggered it. And that they might never trigger being transported back.

She shook her head, trying to shake away those thoughts. A few strands of hair already left her braid again, and she pushed them out of her face rather viciously.

It got her nothing to go down that spiral again, except a panic attack. Which she definitely did not need.

She took a breath and mustered up a smile as she looked up to ask the two men seated at the bar what she could do for them.

But she stopped at their rough and rugged appearance.

The two men both had dark hair with piercing grey eyes, their cloaks dirty and torn. Their hair (and beards) were messy and unkempt, and they looked as though they hadn't slept in a proper bed in ages.

They looked like they hadn't even slept in ages.

Ariel took one look at them and said, "You two look in need of a stiff drink."

The men grinned, and despite their dishevelled appearance, Ariel noted they had a different air around them than the other travellers in the inn had. Something… decent. Which seemed completely at odds with their ruffian exterior.

Ariel filed this observation away and took two glasses, filling each of them with a liquor that strongly reminded Ariel of whiskey (Yes, she might've secretly tried out some of the liquor here).

"There you go," she said, setting them down in front of the men.

"Thank you, miss," the one on the left said, who looked the worst of the two.

They each downed their drinks. Ariel went on, cleaning her rag before drying off the many mugs and glasses.

"Has Gandalf been here lately?" the man on the right asked, and Ariel jolted a bit at hearing the name.

She and Dylis had discussed Gandalf often enough, especially during conversations concerning going home and how to find help. But actually hearing this name— this major character in the stories— being mentioned by an actual inhabitant of this world was just bizarre.

Ariel forced herself to react normally, remembering all what Dylis had told her about the different names for the wizard. "No, I haven't seen the Grey Pilgrim," she said. "But perhaps you could try the other inns? He might've stopped by there."

She received very bemused looks from the men. Wondering if she'd said something wrong, Ariel bit the inside of her cheek.

"You new here?" the fouler-looking man asked.

Ariel nodded. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, not being able to stop her irritation from seeping through. She got that question a lot, as though everyone here was a regular and knew every single staff member.

The men turned to look at each other, having some silent conversation. Then they turned back to Ariel. "Can we have dinner here?"

"Of course you can," she said. "However, all tables are occupied, so I hope you don't mind eating at the bar?"

The men shook their heads and ordered a steak and a mug of ale for each of them. Ariel passed the order to Vernon, then tapped some ale.

"Forgive me for asking," she asked after giving them their mugs, "but are you Rangers?"

Don't sound too educated, Dylis had said once after telling her about them. You're not from Bree and you don't know much about the Dúnedain and the Rangers, which gives you an excuse to be curious without giving them a reason to be suspicious.

The men nodded, the cleaner one close to rolling his eyes.

"Butterbur told me of you lot," Ariel said, trying her best to sound excessively chirpy and cheerful and oblivious of her interrupting the secretive conversation they were having. "Told me I should give you extra good service. I think he's a bit scared of you— don't tell him I said that."

The men shared a look. "You're not from around here, are you?" the fouler one asked.

Ariel shook her head, continuing to clean the mugs. "No. I've come from Laketown with my sister. We've always liked travelling to and fro."

The other man snorted. "You might want to give that up," he muttered in his cup.

Ariel feigned curiosity and confusion as she paused in her actions. "How so?"

"The roads are becoming more and more dangerous lately."

"Hasn't it always been perilous for two girls to travel alone?" she asked.

They considered it for a moment and nodded. "I suppose you have a point," the cleaner one said. He then shifted, a little away from her and more to his companion, and Ariel understood she might've pushed too far. She'd try again later.

For now, she went on with cleaning the bar, helping other guests, and drawing ale from the tap. She made sure to remain in hearing range of the two Rangers, trying to listen in on their hushed conversation.

She couldn't hear most of it, and some words sounded so strange she didn't understand what they meant. But the last bit she understood well enough.

"We should wait here for the others to arrive," the relatively clean one said.

The other shook his head. "We have no time," he replied. "We must go to Lannen and warn Halbarad. The Riders have already taken the Greenway— they might take the East-West Road next."

"There you go." Ariel set their plates down in front of them, and the men looked at her, evident annoyance in their faces. Ariel pretended not to notice. "What's with the Greenway?"

"It is none of your concern," the one with the clean face said dismissively.

Ariel put her hands on her hips. "It quite is, sir," she said. "If I'm to go back to my family in Laketown I need to know if it's safe to go."

"You should just stay inside these walls," he replied. "There's been more orc activity lately."

"So it's coming, then," Ariel mumbled.

The men frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'it's coming'?" the man with the filthy face asked.

Ariel shook herself. "Huh? Oh." She gestured vaguely to the people in the restaurant. "Well, whatever it is that creates all these strange rumours flying 'round. I might be new to this town, but the tension hasn't escaped my notice."

"Just tell Mr. Butterbur that he should be on his guard for strange people asking suspicious questions," he replied.

Ariel cocked an eyebrow. "Strange people like you?"

That earned her a grin. Even though he looked fouler, he seemed to be more kind than his companion, Ariel noted. There was this permanent twinkle in his eyes, making him look approachable in spite of his stern nature.

She let the men eat their dinner, this time without interrupting any further— she suspected she had gleaned enough. Once they were finished, they didn't waste any time and payed up.

Ariel looked at her hands, at the coins given by the kinder one of the two. It was too much. "Uhm, sir, this is—"

"Just keep the change for you and your sister," he replied with the hint of a smile.

He turned away, and despite herself, Ariel asked before they could leave, "Where are you going?"

They looked back at her, slightly exasperated. The kind one smiled wryly. "I think, from what you've already heard while you were eavesdropping, you already know the answer."

"You are going to defend the East-West Road?"

A nod.

Ariel regarded the men for a moment, somehow almost bummed they were leaving. "Good luck."

o0o

"You are sure they were looking for Gandalf?"

Dylis was pinching her upper lip, staring at the candle that was flickering in the breeze invading the room through the open window.

Ariel sighed. "Yes, Dyl," she replied tiredly. "I'm sure. They said, 'Has Gandalf been here lately?' Is there another Gandalf I don't know about?"

Dylis ignored the jab. "And they said the Greenway was taken?"

"Yes," Ariel said, "as I've told you more than once." She paused, taking in Dylis' uncharacteristic nervousness. "Does it coincide with the events in the books?"

"You didn't hear anything about Sarn Ford?" Dylis asked instead of actually answering Ariel's question.

Ariel opened her mouth to reply she hadn't, but then stopped. "Now that you've mentioned it…" she started, "I did hear a word sounding quite like it. I thought they were saying Zandvoort. Which doesn't make sense, come to think of it. But, oh, do you remember that summer vacation to the Netherlands? That was just such an amazing—"

"Ariel," Dylis interrupted. "Now is not the time."

Ariel bit her lips. "Right. Sorry," she said. "But what about it?"

Dylis stood up from the bed and walked to the window. She stared off into the dark, as though she could see her memories outside. Quite a cinematic moment, Ariel thought with faint amusement.

"On September 22nd, which was two days ago," Dylis said, "the Ringwraiths drove off the Rangers and took over Sarn Ford. It's a ford crossing the Brandywine River, and it connects the North-South Road to the road leading to the Shire."

Ariel processed the information, trying to connect it to everything Dylis told her about the start of the story. "So they're already going after Frodo?"

Dylis nodded. "And that, Ariel," she said, "is why we need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because the roads will not be safe any longer. If we wait for the hobbits and for Strider to arrive at Bree, the Ringwraiths will be close behind them."

Ariel watched Dylis pull out their backpacks from underneath the bed, bewildered by the sudden turn of events. "You want us to leave, just like that?" she asked. "Without any explanation to Butterbur and the others?"

Dylis rolled her eyes as she stuffed the packs with their sleeping mats. "Do you really think I haven't thought of this?" she said.

Ariel made a spluttering sound of indignity. "Excuse me? Care to confer with my when you start making plans?" she said, outraged. "I thought we were in this together."

"We are," Dylis said. "And I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I wasn't entirely sure yet."

Ariel folded her arms across her chest. "Well. What do we tell them then?"

"We will feign receiving a letter from family in Laketown," Dylis told her. "I need you to cry— our aunt has died. In the letter, our family is asking us to come back for the funeral. Which is why we must leave as soon as possible because of the approaching danger."

"And you think they'll give us horses and food?"

Ariel watched heedfully as Dylis revealed a brown leather pouch. As she set it down on the desk, Ariel could hear the clank! of coin against coin.

"Where did you get that?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Courtesy of Butterbur," Dylis replied. "His way of saying 'thank you' for correcting all the records and all the book-keeping. I finished the job yesterday."

"And this is enough for buying two horses?" Ariel asked.

"Cheap horses, but yes, I do think it'll be enough."

Ariel nodded. "Alright. I'll play along."

Dylis smiled. "Good."

"But wait, where are we going?" Ariel asked.

Dylis' smile spread into a grin. "To Rivendell."

Rivendell. That was where the elves lived. Right. "And why do you think we'd be welcomed in Rivendell?"

Dylis shrugged. "We have good reason to visit Lord Elrond," she replied. "You know, what with having been transported to Middle Earth."

Ariel rolled her eyes and let herself fall on her bed. "So we'll be on the road again."

Dylis went to sit beside her, and Ariel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Yes. But this time, we'll be safe in Rivendell. I'm sure Lord Elrond will help us."

"I was just beginning to adjust to the filthy smell of Bree."

Dylis barked a laughed. "If I know anything, it's that you'll never get used to this stench."

o0o

They left the following morning.

The staff of The Prancing Pony believed the act Ariel and Dylis had put up, and Butterbur was very understanding. They thanked him for allowing them to stay, and Ariel hugged Agnes and Vernon goodbye. Nob seemed quite sullen that Dylis was leaving, too, probably because without her, the book-keeping would be left in chaos again.

Butterbur allowed them to take bread with them, along with dried meat, dried fruit and two waterskins.

"Hopefully, this'll be enough for at least two weeks," he'd said.

Ariel and Dylis felt slightly guilty for lying to the and taking advantage of their provisions, so Dylis softened the blow by saying they could hunt by setting traps once they'd run out of food.

Buying horses and equipment didn't take as long as Ariel thought it would. The horse master seemed glad to be rid of them— the horses they bought were quite old already, but able enough to bring them all the way to Rivendell.

With the change she'd been given the day before and with the last remnants of Dylis' coins, they bought cheap, itchy travelling cloaks.

This time travelling felt different, Ariel noted. There was a palpable tension in the air. The forest they found themselves in was still. There was no singing of birds, and even the wind seemed reluctant to rustle the leaves. It was as though nature was holding her breath, daring Ariel and Dylis to speak. So they didn't.

As much as Ariel's bum hurt from sitting on her mare all day, they didn't take breaks and they ate their lunch in their seats. At night, they went off the road, setting up camp underneath the cover of trees.

Ariel and Dylis huddled close, both shivering in the autumn chill; they didn't dare light a fire.

Several times, Ariel woke up jolting, thinking she heard a banshee-like wail echoing in the night. She could take a neat guess as to whom that screech belonged. Ariel would just feel for Dylis with her hand, checking if she was still there.

Those Rangers were right. Travelling all the way to Laketown would be extremely unwise, and Ariel was relieved they were only going to Rivendell and no further.

The next morning, it was still utterly dark when Dylis woke Ariel. The brunette jolted, then realised it was only Dylis and groggily rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept well, and though she knew they had no other choice, she didn't fancy riding for another sixteen hours.

She forced some dried peach inside her mouth, unable to consume more at this ungodly hour, and then pulled herself up on her mare.

Through her tiredness, Ariel noticed Dylis was picking up the pace. It seemed the stillness was finally getting to her as well.

What made the whole journey even more exhaustive was the fact that Ariel could do nothing but be stuck in her head. Whenever she felt comfortable enough to let her guard slip a little, she amused herself with making lists of all sorts of things.

A list of her favourite and least favourite meals; a list of things she'd buy if she won the lottery; lists of her favourite bands; lists of pets she'd like to have; a list of possible names for her mare— she eventually decided on Capilet, inspired by Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

She even made a list of Lord of the Rings characters she'd like to meet— but that felt a little bizarre, so she stopped after having put Legolas on second place.

It was during her list of her most awkward moments when her mare suddenly halted.

Ariel looked down at Capilet, confused and slightly nervous.

"Come on, Cap," she whispered, urging her mare to move— to no avail. She wouldn't budge. "Dyl," she called, and the sound of her voice seemed to resonate through the forest.

Dylis' horse had stopped as well. Whatever she did, no matter how sweetly she encouraged her steed, he refused to go on and only turned around back to Ariel.

"They're frightened," Dylis said quietly, as she rode up to Ariel.

Suddenly, Capilet reared, and Ariel shrieked in surprise as she clamped onto her mare's neck to remain seated.

"Something's coming!" Dylis said, trying to keep her own horse under control. "Quick! We've got to get off the road!"

Right at that moment, high-pitched screeches and wails echoed through the forest— way too close to Ariel's liking.

Her body went rigid in fear even as Capilet was back on the ground. The shriek pierced her ears, and it felt as though her ear drums snapped at the very sound of it.

Then, without even being fully aware of what she was doing, she steered Cap away from the road and broke into a gallop.

Ariel had ridden many times, but horse riding in a forest was very different from riding a calm horse in a pasture. Cap's instincts, despite her being past her prime, were top-notch, however. She managed to evade trees and bushes just in time, before almost being met by another tree as well.

Only when she felt they were far enough from the road did Ariel let her mare slow down. Dylis was close behind, doing the same.

They finally came to a stop, and though Cap was still shaken and restless, she didn't seem to be as frightened as before. Ariel's heart, though, was thundering in her throat.

She shared a look with Dylis, fear and adrenaline written all across her face. Ariel's knuckles were white as her hands clutched the rein, and she almost didn't notice Cap's protests.

Her head turned to where they'd come from, and ice cold fear washed over her as the wailing reached her ears.

Those were Ringwraiths, Ariel thought. Those were the same Ringwraiths that would attack Frodo, that would ride the Nazgûl later on. That realisation hit her so hard that her body locked down at it.

What if they came here? What if they had heard her and Dylis? Would they kill her? Why were they heading to Bree? Or were they going to the Shire? What did Dylis say was happening again in the story?

Could she even call it a story if she was in the middle of it?

They stood like that for twenty minutes— perhaps more. They dared not to breathe too loud, dared not to speak, dared not to even move.

Eventually, Dylis looked at Ariel and nodded. The shrieks had long passed, and the forest somehow seemed to be able to breathe again. Ariel looked up at the tree canopy, swaying in the slight breeze.

She loosed a breath, nodding back to Dylis. They could go.

Capilet still seemed a bit shaken, but only resisted feebly when Ariel urged her to follow Dylis and her steed. As they went back to the road, Ariel found she'd lead them out farther than she'd anticipated; it took them ten minutes to reach it.

Despite the forest seeming to come alive again, they were even more heedful and apprehensive than before their near-encounter with the wraiths, and they continued their journey in a canter.

Only after two uneventful hours did Ariel dare speak up again.

"What did you name your horse?" she asked Dylis, who walked besides her. They'd decided to give their mounts a little break.

"Haven't thought of one yet, to be honest," Dylis said, looking up at her steed. "What do you think?"

Ariel tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Bolt? Shadow? I mean, he's got a dark coat. Or maybe Balius— he was one of Achilles' horses."

Dylis laughed quietly. "I don't know. those names are all a bit… how did you say that? Extra?"

Ariel smiled. "I suppose they are," she admitted. "You could always call him Tom."

"I think I like—"

Dylis stopped.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at something farther down the road.

Ariel followed her gaze. About fifty yards away, she could see shapes sitting beside the road. Ariel's frown deepened. "I don't know," she mumbled and turned to Dylis. "Do you think we should—"

But Dylis was already seated on her horse. Ariel quickly followed her lead, silently wondering how Dylis could mount her horse so quickly and smoothly.

They rode up to the shapes, which turned out to be two men. One of them— the one who was crouched and seeming to be tending the other— jerked at the sound of their horses' hooves, and quickly fumbled for his sword.

He pointed it at them, keeping his other hand on the leg of the other man. "Who are you?" he asked, harsh and rough.

Ariel paused.

"Wait," she said, looking from the man holding the sword to the man leaning against the tree trunk. He looked wounded. "I know you. You were at The Prancing Pony two days ago."

The man did a double-take.

Ariel slid off her horse, ignoring Dylis' hissed warning, and held her hands up when the man shot up from his crouch and pointed the sword at her neck.

"I said," the man gritted out, "who are you."

Ariel swallowed. "I'm Ariel. This is Dylis," she said. Shit. Tilda. She should've said Tilda and Sigrid. "We worked at The Prancing Pony." The man only narrowed his eyes. "Please. Your friend. He's hurt, isn't he? By those… those Riders?"

She couldn't call them Ringwraiths. She wasn't supposed to know they were Ringwraiths.

The man finally lowered his sword. "He was stabbed," he said, a croaky edge to his voice that seemed completely out of character what with his stern exterior. "The blade's poisoned him. I can't leave him, but I need something…"

"Name it," Ariel said immediately. "What do you need?"

The man looked at her sharply, and only now she recognised him as the one who'd previously been cleaner than the other. It didn't matter now, though. They looked equally beaten. "What's it to you?" he asked warily.

Ariel shrugged. "He… he gave me a tip," she said a little sheepishly. "He was kind to me." Well. Somewhat. For a wary Ranger, Ariel supposed it'd been kindness more than pity that moved him to give her the generous tip.

The man looked from Ariel to Dylis, then back to Ariel. "He needs Athelas," he said. "Kingsfoil. It'll slow down the poison from reaching his heart."

Ariel made to move, but then halted. "What does it look like?"

Before the Ranger could sigh exasperatedly, Dylis quickly said, "Let me. I know what it looks like," and slid down her steed. Both the man and Ariel watched her leave the road and walk into the forest.

Ariel's gaze went back to the wounded man, and she crouched next to him, unaware of the wary look the other man was giving her.

"What happened?" she asked, as she moved to the wounded man's head and lifted his eyelid. She'd once read that if the pupil constricted while doing this, the patient should be alive. Or something. Truthfully, she didn't know what she was doing, but when she pulled the lid open, the pupil dilated and his eyes moved as though trying to focus.

"We were making our way to a settlement to warn the people there." Ariel turned her head away from the hurt man and sat back on her knees, listening. "But we were overrun by the wraiths. We managed to drive one off, but the other two were keen on getting us out of the way."

Ariel shuddered. Were those two wraiths the ones she'd heard pass?

"Will kingsfoil be enough to stop the poison?" she asked.

The man shook his head downcast. "Few things will be able to save him," he said. "He must be healed by the elves."

"Rivendell."

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And only there he can be healed?" Ariel asked, turning her head to look pensively at the direction Dylis had went into.

"Yes."

Just then, Dylis came back with a handful of weeds. She gave them to the man, who quickly took it and went to work.

Ariel stood up and drew Dylis away from the two men. Dylis' eyes were still on them, though, but somehow they seemed to be turned inward. She was thinking.

Ariel opened her mouth, but Dylis beat her to it.

"They are heading to Rivendell," she said. "So that Lord Elrond can heal him."

Ariel stopped. "Yes. He just told me."

"And you want to help them."

"Obviously. They need help— fast," Ariel replied. "We have horses."

Dylis cut her a look. "They'll think we're suspicious," she said. "They'll want to know why want to go to Rivendell."

"And we'll just lie to them," Ariel said as she rolled her eyes, "as we've always done."

Dylis sighed. "You are right," she said.

"Nice to know you're not as inhuman as I expected," Ariel said, and went back to the man who tended to his friend.

He didn't look at her as he said, "Your friend is suspicious of us."

Ariel crossed her arms. "Not unlike you," she said. "But… you need help, and we've got horses. We're headed to Rivendell as well, so it wouldn't be a problem."

His head turned to Ariel, eyebrows furrowed. "What business have you in Rivendell?"

"It is of no matter to you," Ariel said quickly. "I know you mistrust us, but don't be foolish to decline our offer."

The man looked down at his friend and shook his head. "I will not decline," he said eventually. "Can I trust you with Lithir?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes." Then she frowned, because the man had said it as though he wouldn't be there to check if she was trustworthy. "Why?"

"I still have to warn the settlement," he said. "It's not far… but you should go now, nevertheless."

Ariel looked from him to the wounded man, who she now knew was called Lithir. "What's your name?" she asked the man, who stood up and sheathed his sword.

"Angharad," he replied.

"I'll let your friend know where you've gone should he be conscious enough to process it," Ariel said.

Angharad nodded. "Who is the more capable rider of the two?" he asked.

"Dylis."

He crouched to lift Lithir up and Ariel quickly made to help. She was surprised how heavy a human body was when it wasn't cooperating. With much struggling, they put him onto the horse, Dylis already seated in the saddle.

"Please, make haste," Angharad said, then fumbled with his hands in his pocket and handed Ariel more athelas. "This was left from when your friend went searching. If he starts to convulse, strip the weed of its flowers and chew on the stem and leaves before putting it on the wound."

Dylis nodded dutifully. "We'll ride day and night."

"He'll be fine when you reach Rivendell," Ariel said, mounting Capilet. "Good luck reaching the settlement."

Angharad nodded once. "Go."

Ariel and Dylis did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**xoxo**


	10. An Image of Magic

**CHAPTER NINE**

_An Image of Magic_

**Back again with another chapter! I seem to be on a roll again, don't I? And thank you so much **_Guest_**,**_ Aenlu, Joypotato, RunningGolden_** for your kind reviews! They make me incredibly happy and motivated :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter, where we'll finally be able to see into Dylis' mind...**

* * *

Dylis and Ariel were true to their word; they rode day and night. They took turns carrying Lithir, and this time he lay slack in Ariel's arms.

Ariel adjusted herself slightly to let the man lean against her more comfortably. He looked younger than she'd thought he'd be; they'd cleaned his face during their first rest with some water, and now she assumed he was probably older than her by just a few years.

Her brows furrowed in concern. She might not know this man, and she might not know Angharad, but she felt incredibly determined to bring him to safety— especially when he started moaning a girl's name in his sleep the other day.

That night, the third night since their encounter with Angharad and Lithir, Dylis pulled their horses to a stop earlier than usual. Ariel shot her a quizzical look.

"The horses deserve a longer rest this time," Dylis explained as she dismounted Aeron— the name she'd settled on for her mount.

"We cannot stop yet," Ariel protested, even though she felt exhaustion wash over her now that they stopped.

"Yes, Ariel, we can and we must," Dylis said sternly as she tied Aeron to a fallen tree trunk. "Lithir has no use of us when we've fainted of fatigue." Dylis walked up to Ariel, looking up at her and putting her hands in her side.

Ariel looked back, trying to be unrelenting, but she could feel Lithir slipping from her grasp already. She was tired, and as much as she hated to admit it, Dylis was right.

"Fine," she yielded. "Help me, will you?"

They carefully hauled Lithir from Capilet, and once he was safely on the ground, Ariel slid off her mount and tied her to the same trunk Aeron was tied to.

Dylis immediately went to search for more athelas while Ariel fed Lithir some dried fruit. Though his skin was freezing cold and his eyes seemed permanently turned inward, Lithir did respond to her at times. He could still swallow, and sometimes he groaned or seemed to try to say something.

"That's it," Ariel said, gently forcing him to drink something. "Good. Just a little more…" She heard the crunch of leaves and twigs of Dylis' steps behind her and sat back on her knees. "I wonder who Gwyneth is," she said, eyes still on Lithir's taut and pale face.

Dylis didn't say anything for a long moment, then walked around to Lithir's other side. "How's his leg?"

Ariel turned her head to Dylis. "I was about to check," she said. She put her water skin away, then proceeded to unwrap the makeshift bandage around his thigh. Her hands trembled when she took in the wound, which was consumed by a foul blackness. "It— It's become worse."

Dylis waved her hands, beckoning Ariel to move her hands away from the wound, and Ariel leaned against the tree trunk as she watched Dylis set to work.

Lithir groaned, but it sounded unnatural. As they'd done multiple times, Ariel grabbed his tunic and lifted it, and gasped.

Veins that were supposed to be nearly invisible underneath the skin had coloured the same filthy black as the wound was. The blackness had already reached past his navel— it'd only be a matter of time before it reached his heart.

Time which they barely had.

She didn't need to voice this to Dylis; the blonde's hands had stilled as she took in the sight. They shared a concerned look.

"What happens if we don't make it in time?" Ariel asked, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Dylis rubbed the chewed stems and leaves over the cut. "He won't die," she said. "He'll become like them. A wraith."

Ariel felt the blood drain from her face. "That's— that's worse."

"Indeed." Dylis ripped another piece of cloth from her dress— it only reached her calves by now. "Go sleep, Ariel. I'll keep first watch."

Ariel tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. Not after hearing that this man might succumb to what Dylis called the Black Breath, not after hearing he might become one of those wraiths.

The next morning, she felt more tired than the day before, but also more determined. This time it was Dylis' turn to carry Lithir, so Capilet was better able to keep a constant pace.

After riding for three hours, they neared a bridge of stone and stopped.

"Once we pass this bridge," Dylis said, "we must be on our guard. We cannot stop. We cannot speak. We must make haste."

"Why? What's out there?" Ariel asked, straining her neck to see past the stone bridge they were standing in front of.

"The Trollshaws," Dylis replied. "As the name explains, there are trolls in those woods. You don't want to face those."

Ariel nodded stiffly. Trolls. Of course there were trolls here. Lovely.

They urged their horses to move on, and slowly quickened their pace to a canter. They left behind them the Last Bridge, which crossed the river called Hoarwell, and Ariel couldn't help but feel as though they were setting foot in unfamiliar territory— even though technically, everywhere was unfamiliar territory.

It took them one day and a half to pass the Trollshaws, and Ariel was frightened. If she and Dylis spoke, they would only whisper, but usually it was Lithir's gasping and moaning that made the most sound.

They saw no trolls, though, but the road they had been following did narrow down to a mere path. Sometimes they could barely see if they were still following it.

"We must be nearing the Bruinen," Dylis mumbled pensively as she ducked her head to avoid being hit by a low-hanging branch. Ariel wasn't so lucky.

"How do you know that?" Ariel asked, pushing the branch out of her face. They had gone from a canter to a walk again, and Ariel was relieved to give her bum a short break.

"The Bruinen is called Loudwater in the Common Tongue," Dylis replied. "Can't you hear it?"

Ariel frowned and listened. Indeed, in the distance she could hear the faint sound of running water. She glanced at Lithir, who'd started looking as though he was already dead. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" she said to Dylis, then clicked her tongue to her mare. "C'mon Cap, make haste!"

As quick as they could they rode towards the sound of the river, and for a second Ariel imagined the trees and bushes to belong to an obstacle course. The rushing water was coming closer, and Ariel's heart leapt at the prospect of Lithir being safe, of seeing Rivendell, and at the possibility of finding a way back home.

But when the river came into view, and along with it the way the water swirled around rocks roughly, they came to a stop again.

"It has a stronger current than I remember," Dylis said as she rode her steed up to Ariel's side.

"Perhaps because you've only seen this river in movies," Ariel replied, rolling her eyes. "Are we just going to wade through it? We don't know how deep it is."

"And we don't know whether Lord Elrond will send a flood at us," Dylis muttered, to which Ariel send her a strange look. Dylis shook herself. "Well, let's just… get it over with, shall we?"

Ariel tightened her hold on the reins and nodded. "We have to."

Together, they urged their horses to walk, and Capilet swayed to the right as the strong current tried to take them with her. Ariel gasped a little; the cold water droplets felt like needles digging into her skin.

Ariel could feel Capilet sinking deeper into the water— a couple more steps and her feet would be able to touch it.

But then something strange happened.

The current became even stronger and Capilet had to stop walking in order to remain standing stably. But as the current strengthened, both Ariel and Dylis watched in amazement as the water level fell gradually, as though the ground was sucking the water away.

Finally, the river became calm, almost still, and was only a few inches deep.

Ariel turned her head to Dylis and gaped at her, dumb-founded.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

Dylis cleared her throat, looking at the river again. "Yes. You could say that again."

Ariel shook her head, still unable to fathom what exactly had happened— whether this was a good or bad sign.

They crossed the river without trouble, but as soon as their mounts set foot on the shore, figures dropped out of the trees and landed neatly before them with nothing more than a soft thud.

Ariel stared.

She had been in Middle Earth for over a month now, and Dylis had told her about the Elves.

But to actually see them.

Dylis had been right. They are beautiful. Divinely so, even. Naturally, she had seen the movies and knew they had to be beautiful, but— but—

To be this good-looking should be a crime.

There were four of them, all hard angles and lines. And with evident frowns on their faces.

"Who are you?" asked one of them, the only one with blond hair, as he stepped forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What ails your companion?"

"Please," said Dylis. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. We have been travelling in haste for four days."

His eyes seemed to bulge. "A Morgul blade, you say?"

Ariel almost had the nerve to click her tongue. "Yes," she replied impatiently. "He doesn't have long."

The elf nodded. Ariel was then utterly distracted by the most beautiful language that left his lips as he spoke to his companions. The words were flowing, almost sounding as though they were sung, and for a moment all she could do was stare, and stare, and stare.

And then she snapped out of it when she realised he was walking up to Dylis and taking Lithir from her as though the sick young man weighed nothing.

"My fellow guards will take him to Lord Elrond," he said as they transfered Lithir from Aeron to the horse of one of the elves as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. "They will be quicker."

Ariel sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said.

The elf just nodded and went back to his companions, probably to give instructions. Ariel and Dylis shared a look of relief, both allowing their shoulders to sag a little. Lithir would be safe and healed. They would be safe.

When the other two elves had left, the remaining ones turned back to Ariel and Dylis. The one with flowing blond hair seemed to come straight out of a shampoo commercial. He had a peculiar glow around him, too, that made him even more alien than the other elves.

The other had straight, brown hair, and his eyes were sharp and cutting.

"Lord Elrond has evidently seen no threat in you," the one who'd spoken before, with the blond hair, said. "And naturally, the Dúnedain are always welcome in Imladris."

Ariel's eyebrows knitted together. The Dúnedain? He thought she and Dylis were one of them?

She turned to look at Dylis, expecting to see her equally confused. Instead, the blonde just nodded and expressed her gratitude as though she'd expected nothing less of this elf.

"Perhaps you could dismount your horses," the elf suggested kindly, "so we may converse more comfortably. I suppose you have travelled in all haste. Perhaps a brief rest will do you well."

Dylis nodded. "Yes, I think it will," she replied. "Thank you."

Ariel swung her leg back and slid off her mount even less elegantly than usual, patting Cap on her neck before following Dylis.

The elves approached their horses, whispering to them in that sweet-sounding language of theirs.

Then they joined Ariel and Dylis, and Ariel was surprised to see their horses remained where they were, grazing in the grass.

"Your friend," the blond elf started. "He is a Ranger? Could you explain to me what happened?"

"We were already on our way to Rivendell when we encountered Lithir and another Dúnadan namen Angharad, both in need of aid," Dylis told them. "Angharad told us that he and Lithir tried to drive off the wraiths but that one of them managed to injure Lithir, and he entrusted us with the task of bringing Lithir to safety while he went to warn a settlement— I suspect about the Ringwraiths."

The elf shut his eyes, muttering something in his own language that didn't sound very decent. "They were fools for trying to take on those wraiths," he said as he shook his head. "At least Lithir is safe."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the other elf broke in. "This is Lord Glorfindel," he said, nodding to the blond elf, "and my name is Tulvon."

Dylis smiled. "I am Dylis," she said. "This is Ariel."

Ariel gave a tired smile.

"A pleasure meeting you," Tulvon said. He turned his head to the horses. "Though your mounts are quite tired of your tedious journey, I am afraid we must keep moving. The sooner you will be clean and well-rested."

Dylis nodded. "Of course."

Dylis walked back to Aeron while Ariel nearly dragged herself up to Capilet, but jolted when a whistle penetrated her ears. She whirled around and watched in wonder as two strong and gorgeous horses came up to meet the elves.

She saw Glorfindel smile as he softly caressed his steed's nose, and the sight of it had Ariel awestruck. There was something about perfect elven-beings and magnificent horses that created a beautiful image, and if Ariel had the skill, this would be something she would love to paint on canvas.

She shook herself out of her trance, but she supposed it was already too late. This would probably be the first of her many elf-crushes.

Ariel shook her head and hauled herself onto Capilet. As soon as she sat, though, she felt such exhaustion and relief wash over her, that she swayed in her seat.

Her vision blurred, and she was faintly aware of Dylis calling out. She felt her grip on the reins loosen, she felt her upper body lean over to the right, and before she knew it, she fell— and her vision went black.

o0o

"Ariel!"

Dylis nearly jumped from her horse and rushed to the unconscious girl. She rolled Ariel over, cupping the back of her head. Ariel was entirely slack.

The blond elf, Lord Glorfindel, knelt at her side. "Overfatigue," he said without hesitation. "She fell on her head— she might have a concussion."

"Put her on Aeron," Dylis said as she jerked her head to her steed, not caring she was ordering someone ranked higher than her. "She can ride with me."

They lifted her onto Dylis' mount (called after her once best friend and lover), and Dylis held her against her body securely. Tulvon led Capilet behind them, while Glorfindel led the way at the front. Tulvon's own horse apparently didn't need to be led— elvish horses were by nature much more compliant and could understand elvish commands easily.

Their journey took no longer than two hours, and when they finally came upon the elven-city, Dylis had to stop at the sight.

Nostalgia hit her like a wave as she looked upon Imladris, a city that hadn't changed one bit. Bree had gone from the cultural and economical centre of the West to a stinking, grim town— but Imladris had remained as magnificent as ever.

It was an image of pure magic. Archways and roofs glistened in the sunlight, water sprays from picturesque waterfalls played with colour and light, and bird songs echoed throughout the valley.

Dylis was taken back to all those years ago, when she'd arrived in Rivendell for the very first time with her father. She could remember it as the day of yesterday.

_It was the first time Dylis visited Rivendell, and she was utterly enthralled by the sight of the city before her. Fornost was stately and robust with its sturdy buildings made of durable stone— Rivendell was the very same but in the most delicate way possible. _

_From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lord Elladan smirk at her, and she immediately neutralised her face, smoothing out any sign of wonder. _  
_"Come on now, penneth," he said as he spurred his horse to go down the winding pathway. "I do not blame you for being in awe of my home." He looked back at her with a smile. "I myself fall in love with this city every time I set my eyes on it."_

_She gave him a small smile— oh, the poetic speech of elves— and clucked her tongue to make Brynn follow him to the gate. She looked around, aware of Lord Elrohir and her father watching her with amused grins (which she ought to wipe off their faces), but pointedly ignored them. Lord Elrohir passed her by so that they were already in formation for their arrival. Dylis made way for her father as well, but he just shook his head and remained where he was behind her._

_Feeling the excitement bubble up in her stomach accompanied by a goofy grin, she forced it down. She must remain professional, she told herself, and reminded herself of the purpose of this visit._

_She was here to learn. Not only about what it entailed to lead an army or a guard— but she was also here to study elvish lore, and to build up a foundation of the Sindarin tongue._

_It didn't make visiting Rivendell less exciting, though, she allowed herself to think. She looked behind her to her father, who nodded at her with a small smile. She had spent weeks begging him to bring her along, giving reasons to go, trying to persuade him with lists of arguments she'd memorised with Aeron's help. _

_Dylis wet her lips and rubbed her sweaty hands off on her tunic as they crossed a narrow bridge, now that she could still do that. Her father would kill her if she were to do that in public._

_They reached the gate— a beautiful work of stone that consisted of three arches and a covered walkway above it. Through the arch in the middle went the path they were following, which then became a slightly arched bridge before it reached some sort of round platform. Already from here she could see probably a dozen of elves waiting on the platform._

_Dylis straightened her back, lifted her chin ever so slightly, and squared her shoulders. Happy cries reached her ears as Lord Elladan rode in, followed by Lord Elrohir. Then Dylis and her father officially entered the city._

_She slid off her horse (as she'd practised to do elegantly for weeks back home) and when her feet were on the ground she took her time to look around. _  
_It had already taken some getting used to the sheer beauty of Lord Elladan and Elrohir, but to be surrounded by twelve or so angelic and radiant faces was something new. _

_Her hands immediately went to the blemish on her right cheek, which she'd scratched open yesterday. Now she regretted it fiercely._

_It was needless to say elves didn't experience such foul business._

_She sought out her father and went to stand next to him. He offered her an assuring smile and looked back to his front as a tall, brown-haired elf clad in exquisite navy robes approached them. Dylis straightened up even more._

_"Lord Brychan," the elf Dylis knew to be Lord Elrond greeted with a merry smile. "How are you faring, my friend?"_

_"Lord Elrond," her father greeted back with a smile of his own. "I am doing quite well, thank you. It is a pleasure to see you again."_

_The lord nodded and turned to Dylis, a smile playing at his lips. Though stern looking, these elves seemed to be perpetually amused. _

_"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Dylis," lord Brychan said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dylis, this is Lord Elrond."_

_Dylis dipped her head in a curtsy and smiled. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond," she said._

_Lord Elrond smiled broadly now. "Mae govannen, lady Dylis," he replied kindly. "I hope your stay with us will be most pleasant."_

_He stepped aside a bit, as if he had heard his daughter's approach. Dylis' eyes flickered to the brown-haired elleth who stepped forward, next to him. _

_She was truly beautiful. It made Aeron's compliment about Dylis' hair shrink into utter insignificance compared to Lady Arwen's glossy black waves. It was only logical that Dylis felt dwarfed in her presence; Dylis could imagine any man falling head over heals for this fair elleth. _

_Yet there was something about her that not only made her stunning, but strong as well. She could see the way Lady Arwen held herself; chin lifted as well, shoulders squared, back straight._

_A true lord's daughter. _

_"You must be lady Dylis," she said, her voice melodious, with a dip of her head._

_"And you must be Lady Arwen Undómiel," Dylis replied, with a nod of her own. _

_They regarded each other for a moment, in equal respect, in recognition, before a smile appeared on the elleth's fair face. "I have been waiting to meet you," she told her with a twinkle in her grey eyes. "My brothers have told me much about you."_

_Dylis allowed herself to smile as well, relaxing slightly. "Not merely stories about me falling victim to their pranks, I hope," she said, glancing at the twins talking with a blond elf. Lord Elladan looked up and shot her a grin— no doubt having heard what Dylis had said._

_"Not only those stories," Lady Arwen said with a contemplating nod to the side. "You do know what you put yourself into with visiting their home territory, do you not?"_

_"This should be an interesting trip, then," Dylis said with a chuckle, deciding she already liked the elleth._

_Dylis' father put a hand on her back and said with a smile, "Come. Lord Elrond has given us a room in the Guest Quarters. Perhaps Lady Arwen could give you a tour once we have settled in?"_

_Lady Arwen smiled and nodded. "Naturally! I would be pleased to do so."_

Dylis jerked and blinked. Tulvon, who was still waiting behind her, had cleared his throat.

"Sorry," she said and urged Aeron forward.

"It is alright," Tulvon replied. "Imladris is quite a sight." There was unconcealed pride in his voice.

Dylis let her gaze slide along the exquisite buildings wistfully. "Yes, it is."

Back in Rivendell, she thought to herself. No longer with her father, no longer with the excitement of her then beloved Aeron waiting for her back home in Fornost.

No. Her father and Aeron were dead— had been for a long, long time— and she was here with Ariel, who still didn't know of her heritage.

She glanced at Lord Glorfindel, who was already making his way down the path that led to the front gate. During her visits to Rivendell, only once had they spoken, when Lord Elladan and Elrohir were determined to teach her some Elvish fighting techniques. Lord Glorfindel had passed them and couldn't resist pointing out a few of Dylis' flaws, but he had quickly been bullied away by the twins.

Nearly twenty years ago was it that she had last seen Lord Glorfindel, but for him, it was over a thousand years ago. Naturally he didn't remember her. But would Lord Elladan and Elrohir?

They followed the path down the valley, and Dylis wished Ariel were awake to see this. Ariel had done exceptionally well these past few weeks. Dylis had expected her to break down at the realisation of Middle Earth being real, but somehow, Ariel had come to terms with it.

In fact, in the weeks at The Prancing Pony, Ariel had seemed entirely accepting. No doubt it had to do with her determination of finding a way back to Provincetown.

Dylis looked down at Ariel, the same way she'd done when the brunette was only four years old and crying in front of her when they and Brynn had appeared on that asphalted road.

Ariel wasn't four anymore, though; she wouldn't believe anything Dylis would tell her. And she was once more scared for how Ariel would react when Dylis finally told her the whole truth.

They came upon the most simplest bridge, which crossed a deep cleft and a running stream. On the other side of it was the gate made of three broad arches, the two outer arches resting on pillars of rock coming up from the bottom of the cleft.

Seeing the gate again did something funny with Dylis' stomach, and somehow she felt as though she could cry.

She held on tight to Ariel as they crossed the bridge, not knowing if it was more beneficial for Ariel or herself, and forced herself to focus on the gate in front of her. It was already open.

She looked up, seeing two elves leaning on the balustrade of the walkway above the gate, watching the party walk into the city. They greeted Lord Glorfindel rather heartily.

When one of the two elves looked directly at her, Dylis sucked in a breath and quickly looked down again. She didn't know why she looked down; she didn't know why she felt her heart pump in her throat. For all she knew, it would make everything much more simpler if she made her identity known to the twins as soon as possible.

But the realisation that life had moved on here just as she had moved on in Provincetown… it crashed upon her so fiercely she had to take a moment to take a steadying breath. She chanced one more glance upward before she followed Lord Glorfindel through the gate; neither of the elves heeded her anymore as they greeted Tulvon.

Dylis loosed a breath.

Over the many years, the round platform hadn't changed. Nor had the statues of graceful elvish figures on either side of the path. It gave her a sense of continuity, something Dylis hadn't known she so desperately needed.

Lord Glorfindel had already dismounted and walked up to Dylis' steed. "She will need to be brought to the Healing Quarters," he said, reaching up to lift Ariel off the horse.

Ariel's head lolled to the side as Dylis let go of her, and Dylis was scared to know just how over-exhausted the girl was if she hadn't even woken up once during the remainder of their journey.

Dylis dismounted Aeron, and Tulvon dutifully took his reins. "I shall lead him and the mare to the stables," the ellon said assuringly.

She nodded, watching Aeron and Capilet be led away to another path to her right. She then followed Lord Glorfindel, who was already carrying Ariel bridal-style, up the stairs and into the building.

Walking through the hallways of Imladris seemed to have an instant effect on Dylis' state of mind. As soon as she walked into the building, an odd sensation of calm and serenity fell over her, as though here in this valley no danger could ever approach. Her shoulders fell from their permanently drawn up state, and she felt lighter than she'd ever felt since their arrival in Eriador.

She passed several ellith and ellyn on their way to the Healing Quarters, none of whom Dylis had seen before her time in Provincetown. Dylis was glad; she wasn't entirely sure if she could handle a long awaited meeting now. First, she needed to be sure Ariel was put in a bed so that the girl could sleep comfortably.

Only then could Dylis set her focus on requesting a meeting with Lord Elrond. She wasn't yet sure how she would explain her sudden arrival, nor was she sure how she would prove Ariel was in fact the princess of Arthedain. The only prove Dylis had was the ring she'd given Ariel a few years ago, but what if that wasn't enough?

Dylis shook her head, picking up her pace when Lord Glorfindel disappeared around the corner.

Not now, she told herself.

The room Ariel was brought into was beautifully elegant. Light flooded the room through the open arches, which let the outside world into the room. The pillars between the arches were ordained with carved out figures, their long hair transforming in swirling branch-like threads that reached to the ceiling above.

Rivendell's interior was ornate and organic, and Dylis suddenly had the thought that it wouldn't so bad if she and Ariel would continue live their lives here— should Lord Elrond allow it.

Ariel was already put into bed, and Dylis watched with faint amusement as Lord Glorfindel seemed to tuck her in, straightening the covers. He looked up. "I will fetch her a sleeping draught," he said. "It will calm the mind into a dreamless sleep."

Dylis nodded and stepped out of the way to let him pass. She drew up a chair and went to sit next to the bed, gazing around the room in wonder again before settling on Ariel.

Dylis leaned forward, taking the girl's left hand. The mithril ring and its dark green gem glittered around Ariel's finger, and gingerly, Dylis took it off.

Pocketing the ring, she looked around when she heard the door open. Lord Glorfindel walked around the bed to Ariel's other side, a small cup in his hand.

He whispered something Dylis couldn't understand, and Ariel's eyes fluttered a little.

"Penneth, can you tell us your name?" the ellon asked gently.

Ariel's eyes opened ever so slightly, and she mumbled a little. "Ariel," she eventually managed to reply.

He nodded. "Good," he said and turned to Dylis. "This draught will put her to sleep for at least eight hours. Should you be with her when she wakes, ask her a few questions about herself. If she cannot answer those, fetch a healer immediately."

Dylis nodded. "I will," she replied, watching him pour the draught in Ariel's mouth very carefully. "And thank you," she said once the ellon straightened up again. "You must have much better things to do than care for a tired girl."

Lord Glorfindel shrugged— such a casual gesture for an elf-lord. "It was the least I could do," he replied gracefully. "But indeed, I must be off to report to the Lord."

"Of course," Dylis said with a nod. "Again, thank you."

He nodded as well, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

A loud sudden silence filled the room, and Dylis was left to ponder what she was to do now.

She knew how Ariel looked up at her, how Ariel always turned to her when things went awry. But the truth was that half of the time, Dylis didn't know what she was doing either.

And she certainly didn't have clue of what to do now.

If she met with Lord Elrond and showed him the royal heirloom of Ariel's family, would he believe her? Would he even recognise Dylis? Would he be able to tell she was telling him the truth?

And what did it mean for the War? What if Ariel being back in Middle Earth changed certain events, or even the outcome of the War?

And then there was also the knowledge Dylis and Ariel had of the outcome. How in the world was she going to explain that? Dylis knew it would be complicated— she had fantasised of returning home often enough— but she hadn't imaged it being like this.

What if the elves shunned her, because they thought her mad?

The door opened and Dylis jerked up. She shot up and whirled around.

And froze.

Before her stood a striking, dark-haired elleth. Her hair fell down in loose, wavy tresses— less neatly than one would expect from a lady— and she was clad in a sky blue, loose-falling gown. Lady Arwen was looking at Dylis with wide eyes, evident recognition written all over her face.

"I knew it."

o0o

Lady Arwen crossed the room, still that same unbelieving expression on her angelic face. She was as beautiful as ever, and with the passing centuries she seemed to have aged only a few years.

Her face was less round and more mature— her cheekbones and jawline standing out. Her deep set clear eyes seemed to have lost their everlasting innocent spark, however; one of the few signs here in the valley that dark times were ahead.

"I came as soon as I heard," she said.

Dylis stared at her, completely off guard by her reaction. "Excuse me?" she said in utter bewilderment. "W-What do you mean?"

Lady Arwen smiled, as though something she had desperately been trying to prove had occurred and she couldn't wait to let others know. "I have been having odd dreams lately, and I suspected they were visions," she said. Suddenly she threw her arms around Dylis and gave her a fierce embrace. "Welcome back, Dylis. I have missed you."

Dylis just stood stock-still, not quite believing what was happening. When Lady Arwen let go, Dylis found she still could not entirely move, overcome by shock. "You knew I was coming?"

"Well," Lady Arwen said, her eyes turning a bit glassy as she recounted the images, "in my dreams, I saw you sitting beside this bed, your back turned to the door… I saw your hair… so golden in the sunlight… And then I saw you crossing the Bruinen, but I couldn't see your face very well… yet I just had this feeling of recognition…" She shook her head and the strange look on her face made way for a winning smile. "When you turned around just now, I knew," she finished.

Dylis turned around to Ariel, still sleeping, then at the balcony.

Lady Arwen nodded in understanding, and they made their way through the arches to the balcony, which looked out over the glade. Dylis was momentarily stunned by the beautiful sight, but then focused her attention on Lady Arwen again.

"Lady Arwen…"

"Arwen," she said with a meaningful but playful look.

Dylis smiled. "Arwen, then," she yielded. "I... You do not know how glad I am to see you. To be truthful, I was quite worried about showing myself to your father— or your brothers."

Arwen's eyebrows drew together as she turned her head to the view in front of her. "I can imagine," she said. "Though I have sensed your arrival, I would still like to know how you are still in existence after having disappeared for a third of an age." She turned back to Dylis, and the blonde pursed her lips as she avoided Arwen's piercing eyes.

"And I can imagine that," she replied, letting out a humourless chuckle. "It must be very strange for you to see a mortal live for a thousand years."

She hadn't planned on telling Arwen first. Dylis had simply planned to request a meeting with Lord Elrond— though what she planned on saying during that meeting, she had no clue. However… if she told Arwen now and the elleth believed her story, Arwen might be able to verify the story to Lord Elrond and convince him it's the truth.

Having decided, she turned back to Arwen. "It is a long story."


	11. Elvish Crush no1

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Elvish Crush #1_

* * *

It was dark when Ariel awoke. The only light came from a candle on her bedside table, its flame casting a golden hue on the walls.

Only then did she realise she was lying in a bed, in a room. She straightened up, leaning on her elbows, marvelling at the comfort of the bed, which didn't creak with every move she made. The covers were soft and didn't itch, and airy pillows were stashed underneath her head.

She turned to her right and took the candle holder in her hands, then held it out to see the room she was in more clearly.

When she saw Dylis' figure sitting in a chair on her right, she almost dropped the candle in surprise.

Even in sleep Dylis didn't seem to be able to relax wholly. The space between her eyebrows was slightly pinched, and her cheek was pushed up by the fist she was leaning on.

Ariel felt a small smile play around her lips as she turned her attention back on the room she was in. The light of the candle was only faint, and she couldn't make out everything.

She did notice, however, that the room was exceptionally clean. Way more clean than their room in The Prancing Pony. There was also a slight breeze that made the candle light flicker, as though a window was left open. Filled with curiosity now, and the urge to explore her room, she pushed her covers aside.

She frowned at the night gown she was wearing. Had someone changed her clothes? She sneaked a look at Dylis, hoping it'd been her— not the handsome elf she faintly remembered carrying her.

Her toes wiggling at the cold of the stone floor, she straightened up, scowling at the faint throb in the back of her head.

"What are you doing?"

Ariel jerked and whirled around.

Dylis was frowning up at her.

"I'm exploring the room," Ariel replied simply. She paused at the exhaustion in Dylis' face. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," she said. "It's probably past midnight."

Ariel nodded. She must have fallen on her head pretty hard, then. She turned back to the room, to the arches that functioned as windows, and listened to the sound of the cricket choir from outside and the rushing water in the background. "We're really here," she said, slightly breathless. "In… In Rivendell. With the elves."

Dylis nodded carefully, as if she was waiting for Ariel to burst out in a panic attack. Yet Ariel felt oddly calm. Perhaps it was the serene atmosphere that enraptured this place, or the knowledge that Rivendell was some sort of safe haven in Middle Earth.

But it definitely had to do with the fact that Dylis was here. She honestly didn't know what she would've done if Dylis weren't here by her side. If she had ended up in this place all alone.

Ariel probably would've died as a result of eating the wrong berries.

"How is Lithir?" Ariel asked, setting down the candle holder on her bedside table and sitting down on her bed.

"Still asleep, but stable," Dylis replied.

Ariel nodded. "Good." That was good. She couldn't bear the idea of having to tell Angharad his friend hadn't made it. She wondered if he was all right, Angharad. If the settlement was warned, and if he was already on his way to Rivendell. "So what happens now? We've made it to Rivendell. You're just gonna go stride up to Llord Elrond and beg him to help us?"

Dylis shot her dirty look. "I am not going to beg," she said. She went to sit on the bed as well. "In fact, I have already spoken his daughter."

"Arwen?" Ariel said surprised, nearly gaping. "You… you talked with a Lord of the Rings character."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call them that," Dylis said sternly. "In case you haven't noticed, we are not exactly in a story anymore. This is all very much real."

Ariel lowered her gaze and swallowed thickly. "Yes. You're right, sorry," she muttered, shaking away the strange feeling of again realising they were in a fictional world turned real. "Anyway. You spoke to Arwen?"

"Lady Arwen, yes," Dylis said. "She knew of our coming—"

"What?"

"Well, not exactly, but she sometimes has visions—"

"She can see the future?"

"Could you stop interrupting me, please?" Dylis exclaimed exasperatedly. Ariel rolled her eyes but said nothing. "As I was saying," Dylis went on, "Lady Arwen dreamt of our arrival several times before it actually happened. That was why, when she heard of two strangers being escorted into the city, she came to see us as soon as possible."

Ariel was stunned into silence for a while before she shook her head unbelievably. "Wow," she huffed. "Just… wow. Arwen was here… in my room. I wish I'd been awake to meet her."

Dylis smiled. "She was very kind," she said fondly. "She told me she will tell lord Elrond of my wish to speak with him."

"Our wish," Ariel pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, she could already tell Dylis had forgotten their talk about being in this together. Seeing Dylis bite her lower lip with a pensive frown, Ariel deduced her suspicions were confirmed.

"About that," Dylis said slowly. "I know you want to be there… But I think it's best if—"

"No, Dylis," Ariel said. "We are doing this together, remember. Not you alone, or me alone— together."

"I know much more about this place and how to behave—"

"Which is exactly why I ought to be there!" Ariel said angrily. "I have as much a right to know what is going on as you have!"

Dylis shook her head, rubbing her temple tiredly. "We are not talking about this."

Ariel spluttered. "Excuse me?" she said incredulously. "How is that for you to decide? I'm not a kid anymore, Dylis!"

"Just— just go to sleep, Ariel." Dylis had stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ariel asked, stalking after her. "Don't you walk away from me now."

Dylis opened the door and turned around. "I am going to my assigned room," she said frustratingly calmly. "Good night, Ariel."

The door closed in Ariel's face, and she just stood there glaring holes through it, absolutely fuming. Then she yanked open the door again, shouting at Dylis' back down the hall, "Fine! Go alone then! You might as well not tell them of my existence, seeing you've done everything alone, huh?"

She slammed the door shut again, not caring others could hear her throwing a tantrum. She let herself fall on her bed, rubbing her face, filled with the urge to throw something out of the window.

This time, Ariel told herself, she was done forgiving Dylis. Two could play this game; if Dylis was going to put her aside every single time, Ariel would simply have to ignore her in return.

She knew Dylis much rather did things on her own, but this was absurd. They had talked about this— they had agreed to work together, to make choices together, to tell each other everything. And here she was, shutting Ariel out again.

Ariel tried to go back to sleep but found she could only toss and turn. Heaving an angry sigh, she kicked the covers away and stepped out of the bed again.

She grabbed the candle holder, which flickered angrily at Ariel's harsh movements, and her gaze fell on the balcony.

Knowing sleep would not come for her just yet, she walked over to it. She set the candle holder on the thick stone balustrade and rested her hands on it as she took in the wondrous sight before her.

The sky was clear. Stars winked at her from above, and once again Ariel was awed by the sheer number of them. At home, if she'd walked to the very tip of the peninsula where there was barely any source of light, she wouldn't have seen half of the stars she could discern with the naked eye now.

No pollution, no climate change in this world. Ariel supposed it was one of the few good things. Of course, what she'd seen from Middle Earth was beautiful and all (except for Bree), but the lack of toilets, showers, and proper modes of transport was really getting to her.

She lowered herself to the ground, leaning with her back against the balustrade. She felt restless, and with a sense of growing frustration she realised she was bored.

At home, when she couldn't sleep and it was the middle of the night, Ariel would grab her phone and play games on it, watch YouTube videos, or she'd just read a book. Here, she couldn't do anything but stare outside.

She wished her phone was working. She wished she could just go home. She wished—

Ariel froze. As she'd been stuck in her head, her hand had sought for the ring to twirl it around her finger.

But it was gone.

"Oh, no," she breathed, shifting to see if maybe it'd fallen off here. "Oh, no no no no no… Shit!"

She stood up and walked over to the bed, this time throwing the covers away entirely, and felt the mattress for her ring. When she couldn't find it there, she went to the desk, then back to the bed to kneel to the ground to see if it was underneath it, then looked in every corner of the room.

"Fuck!" she hissed, standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the pillows, covers, and a fallen chair. Tears of frustration filled her eyes, and she sank to the ground sobbing.

o0o

Ignoring Dylis was easier than Ariel would've thought, seeing as the blonde was nowhere to be found in the first place.

After having pondered on it for the remainder of the night, Ariel had finally walked to Dylis' room (having seen her walk through it after their fight), and knocked.

It wasn't answered. It wasn't like Dylis to blatantly ignore Ariel— she always sought her out after they had an argument. So Ariel opened the door, and found the room empty except for Dylis' backpack.

Livid, she had stormed off back to her room to sit and sulk.

Dylis had gone and met lord Elrond alone. She had heard Ariel's protests and her pleas and her angry shouts, and had gone anyway.

Ariel could hardly believe it. It felt like betrayal; as though Ariel wasn't good enough to talk to an elf-lord. Maybe she did have a tendency to speak her mind or to laugh at the exact wrong moment, but obviously Dylis could trust her!

An uneasy gnawing feeling settled itself in her stomach as she sank deeper underneath the sheets of her bed.

What if Dylis was hiding something?

She had been acting so aloof lately, so… almost secretive. How had she not questioned that strange behaviour before? Even when Ariel noticed it, she had turned a blind eye, blindly trusting Dylis.

Should she, though? If Dylis didn't trust Ariel to come with her, why should Ariel trust her?

She was broken out of her musings when someone knocked on the door.

Ariel dragged herself out of bed again, hiding her night dress beneath the sheets which she'd drawn around her body.

She opened the door and immediately went red.

Before her stood a gorgeous elf, wearing shining armour and sporting long, golden tresses. She couldn't remember his name, but she did know he was one of the elves to lead her and Dylis into Rivendell.

She also knew that she was wearing an outrageous dress made of bedsheets.

Well.

The elf cleared his throat, pointedly looking at Ariel's face instead of her ridiculous choice of fashion.

Ariel felt her face redden even more and drew the bedsheets even tighter around herself. "Uhm… hi?"

A vague flicker of amusement passed over his face. "I have news of your friend."

Ariel's fingers slipped from the doorknob and she nearly tripped over her makeshift dress. "What of him?" she asked quickly. "Is he all right?"

"He has awoken this morning," the handsome elf replied. "He's asked for you."

Ariel arched an eyebrow. "For me?"

The elf looked close to rolling his eyes. "Indeed." He gave her outfit a disdainful look. "If I am correct, the lady Arwen has sent some… proper attire for you to wear."

Ariel frowned. Had someone come in while she was asleep? Had Dylis forgotten to mention it to her?

"Change quickly and I shall lead you to the Healing Quarters," the elf continued. "I have matters to attend to."

Ariel swallowed and nodded before she closed the door in his face. "Such a warm and friendly elf," she grumbled to herself as she yanked open the closet. He was handsome, though, she mused internally. Shame he had to see her with 'woke-up-like-this'-hair and a gown made of bedsheets.

Her mood instantly lifted at the two dresses she saw hanging inside it. She took them both. One was of a deep purple colour and seemed quite warm for the sunny weather, and the other was pale blue, the fabric feeling considerably lighter in her hands. Knowing the handsome elf was still waiting for her outside her room, she quickly pulled her night gown over her head and stepped into the light blue dress.

It felt utterly weird to wear a dress without any undergarments. Weren't there supposed to be breeches or something, or was that inconvenient for women in these times? She struggled tying the cords on her back, but once she was done, she realised she could only find her own shoes.

Her All-Stars. With a groan, she hastily pulled them on, hoping they wouldn't be seen below the hem of her dress, and then quickly opened the door again.

The elf was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his fingers tapping his bicep impatiently.

"Sorry," Ariel mumbled.

"Let us go."

Ariel bit the inside of her cheek and followed after him. He had come across much kinder when she'd first met him; now, he reminded her a bit of Hugh when he was grumpy. The fact she was comparing the elf she had a minor crush on to her adoptive father was a bit bothersome though, so she quickly shook the thought away.

"Excuse me," she asked, trying to keep up with him. "What was your name again?"

He shot her a quick glance. "Glorfindel."

Ah. The lord Glorfindel, according to Dylis. "My name is Ariel."

"I know."

"Oh."

Duh. Dylis had introduced themselves upon their first meeting. Ariel could've slapped herself.

Trying to distract herself, she looked around as they walked. It was the first time she had gone out of her room, and though she already found her room beautiful, she faltered a bit when she took in all the masterpieces hanging on the walls, depicting battle scenes, seascapes and landscapes, and portraits of angelic faces.

Never before had she seen a place like this. It was unlike any building she'd been in. She couldn't compare it to Roman or Greek architecture, the era she was so familiar with, but she knew one wouldn't be able to compare it with medieval nor modern architecture. She could vaguely remember some of the scenes set in Rivendell from the movies, but those scenes definitely didn't do Rivendell justice.

This place emanated calm, serenity, and rest. She could tell why it was considered a safe-haven.

Lord Glorfindel cleared his throat, and upon noticing she had strayed behind a little, she quickly picked up her pace, mumbling a "sorry" again.

After a walk of only a few minutes, the elf stopped in front of a door and rapped his knuckles on it. A muffled voice came from inside, and lord Glorfindel opened the door.

Suddenly aware that she was not even remotely Lithir's friend, she hesitated before entering. But then lord Glorfindel shot her a withering look, and she figured she'd tested his patience more than enough. She entered the room.

Without so much as a goodbye, lord Glorfindel closed the door.

Ariel turned to the bed and the man propped up in it. Lithir looked better than when she and Dylis first found him, but he still looked like shit.

Ariel shifted a bit. She didn't know if she should stay where she was or if she should draw up a chair. "Hello."

Lithir scrutinised her, the silence stretching before he finally said, "You brought me here?"

Ariel nodded. "Well, my friend and I, at least until the river," she corrected herself. "Two elves took over from there."

Lithir nodded, then looked her over again. "You are that barmaid from the inn."

"I— yes, I was," Ariel stammered, knowing this was a subtle hint for an explanation. She couldn't give him one without sounding suspicious, though. "So how are you feeling?"

He gave her one more scrutinising look before he turned his head away from her, to the landscape outside. "Better."

"That's— good."

"Where is Angharad?" Lithir asked.

"He told us he would warn a… a settlement nearby before making his way to Rivendell," Ariel explained, daring to approach the bed.

"Lannen."

"Hmm?"

Lithir shot her a glance. "The settlement," he clarified. "It's called Lannen, and it's only a day's detour. He should've been here already."

Ariel fumbled with her hands. "Perhaps he got held back?" she suggested.

Lithir snorted humourlessly. "No doubt."

He turned back to look outside, almost longingly, and Ariel suddenly had an idea.

Five minutes later, she was pushing a wooden, medieval version of a wheelchair, in which Lithir sat with his left leg held up. She followed his directions to what he said would be a large garden which patients of the Healing and Guest Quarters usually visited.

Once they reached it, Ariel slowed her pace; the paths in the garden were of cobbled stone, and Lithir was already hissing and swearing under his breath, clutching at his leg.

"Do you want me to stop here?" Ariel asked.

Lithir nodded wordlessly.

Ariel pushed the wheelchair to a stone bench underneath an apple tree. She went to sit on the bench and looked around, ignoring Lithir's curious gaze directed at her.

"I've never been in Rivendell before," Ariel said conversationally with a sigh.

Lithir just grunted.

"Do you visit the elves often?" she asked him.

"Once in a while."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "You're very talkative. A true conversationalist. Very charismatic."

"You talk enough for the both of us," he said with a shrug.

Ariel clamped her mouth shut with a frown. She looked away from him, fumbling with her hands as she asked herself why she thought it a good idea to visit this grumpy man. Obviously he didn't appreciate her keeping him company.

But on the other hand, he did seem to enjoy breathing in the fresh air. Lithir had closed his eyes, head tipped back a little, his arms relaxed in his lap.

Without the dirt on his face, that permanent frown and that suspicious squint of his, he suddenly looked an awful lot younger than Ariel had expected.

Ariel hesitated between leaving him with his thoughts and staying, but decided on the latter; he needed someone to bring him back to his room, after all.

She pushed down the urge of filling up the silence, and instead looked around the garden. It was quite picturesque. There were many trees bearing all sorts of fruits, from apples to peaches and nectarines, and from here she could see a female elf reach up to pluck some and put them in her wicker basket.

Colourful flowers lined up the pathways, and it was clear it was the aftermath of summer; the paths were already slowly disappearing beneath layers of leaves and petals.

She could hear the trickling sound of water from the fountain set in the middle of the garden. In the small basin stood a proud statue of a male elf bearing a flute in one hand and a sword in the other.

But it was the figure sitting on the ledge that drew Ariel's attention. He was quite small and old, his hair white in the sunlight. He seemed to be reading something, a book bound in red leather.

Ariel's stomach gave a lurch at the realisation as to who this hobbit was.

Filled with a sudden desire to walk up to him, she turned to Lithir. "Would you like to stay here or move closer to the fountain?"

He lowered his head and shot Ariel an odd look. "Why would I want to go to the fountain?" he asked, turning a bit to glance at the fountain.

"I, uh, that statue is very impressive," Ariel quickly improvised. "Do you know who that is?"

Lithir narrowed his eyes. "The statue or the hobbit?"

Ariel reddened. So much for trying to be subtle about it. "Both?"

Lithir rolled his eyes and gestured for Ariel to push his wheelchair to the fountain. Ariel beamed excitedly and walked him to the hobbit.

Said hobbit looked up at the sound of the wheels creaking over the cobbled stones. He abruptly closed his book, but a smile lit up his crinkled face.

"Ah, Lithir, my friend," he greeted, his voice warm and welcoming. Perhaps that was a characteristic of hobbits— radiating warmth and hospitality. "I'd heard you were brought in the Healing Quarters. Whatever happened?"

Lithir shook his head. "Nothing too serious, I assure you," he replied smoothly. "Got myself injured when trying to play the hero."

Ariel's eyebrows shot up at his easy lie, but she didn't say anything.

Bilbo clucked his tongue. "You and your heroic antics," he said. Then his eyes fell on Ariel. "Lithir, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

"Of course," Lithir said. "This is Ariel. She and her friend brought me to Rivendell when I was wounded."

Bilbo regarded her, and Ariel shifted a bit. "Lithir is not the only one with a hero complex, I see," he said eventually, to which Ariel laughed nervously. "Pleasure meeting you, miss Ariel."

"Likewise, sir," she replied.

Lithir nodded his head to the book, which Bilbo had put aside. "Have you been writing again?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I've been rereading some chapters," he said, putting a somewhat protective hand over the cover. "I found I haven't got much to write about anymore. Perhaps I can squeeze out one last chapter… Not sure yet."

"And you are finally going to let someone read it?" Lithir prodded playfully.

Bilbo scowled. "No."

"Just jesting, Bilbo, just jesting," Lithir said holding up his hands in peace.

Ariel watched the two, faint surprise on her face. It was strange to see this sudden change in mood in Lithir, but she definitely preferred him being cheerful than having him sulk all day.

They spent most of the morning talking, until Ariel's stomach rumbled loudly and Bilbo was outraged she hadn't yet eaten.

The hobbit took it upon himself to take her to the kitchen, but first they brought Lithir back to his room. He had become quite tired, and it seemed the pain killer effects had worn off.

She helped him in his bed, despite his protests, and went to leave the room when Lithir called her name.

Ariel turned around questioningly.

"Thank you," he said. "For taking me outside."

"Oh, no problem," she replied, waving a hand dismissively.

"And I never thanked you for bringing me here," he continued.

Ariel shifted awkwardly. "Oh, really, it's no problem," she said. "I mean, we couldn't just leave you for dead."

Lithir eyed her seriously. "But you could've."

Ariel frowned. "No. I couldn't have."

With that, she left the room and followed Bilbo to the kitchens. He was already talking about the abnormally high quality of the bread, and how Ariel would not want to stop eating once she'd had a taste of it. Ariel's stomach only growled louder in reply.

o0o

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Who is that elf?"

Bilbo turned around from where he was sitting on the fountain ledge to look at the statue of the elf with the flute and sword.

The past two days, Ariel had dragged herself out of bed before lunch (a very great feat, yes) and had seen Dylis only at breakfast and dinner. At first, she had prodded for information, but the only answer she got was that they were discussing their strange arrival.

Which did not provide any answers to the questions she had been asking her in the first place.

So she spent her time visiting and walking around Lithir, who was making fast progress with his injured leg, and she often sat with Bilbo in the Healing Garden. He did not like to talk about the book he was writing, but when Ariel professed her love for poetry, he could talk endlessly about writing them.

Today they were thinking up the second stanza of their own poem, which was about the fading of summer into autumn.

Bilbo turned back to Ariel. "That is Ecthelion," he replied, pointing behind him to the statue. "Look, his name is written over here."

He shifted a bit so that Ariel could see the writings on the statue's pedestal. It was written in an alphabet Ariel didn't know, and it looked not so different from the script on the sign of the Prancing Pony.

"Who was he?" Ariel asked curiously.

"He was Lord of the Fountain of an ancient city, ages ago," Bilbo answered, and Ariel noticed his voice had switched to story-telling-mode. "The city was hidden by encircling mountains, but someone betrayed them, and the city was attacked. During the siege, Ecthelion fended off three Balrogs. The last Balrog he slayed was the leader— and as Ecthelion wounded it, they both fell into the basin of the fountain, which was quite deep. There, Ecthelion drowned because of his weighty armour, but he took the Balrog leader with him."

Ariel looked up at the statue. The elf lord's features were expertly made, and she wondered how much the statue resembled the real Ecthelion.

These stories of heroism… those stories were the main reason she became interested in classical history. "What was this city called?" she asked.

"Gondolin," Bilbo said. "It is said it was the greatest city of the First Age. It stood in a wide glade and was made of white stone, its tower rising up tall and proud."

Ariel sighed. "It sounds very impressive," she said, staring up at the handsome statue.

Bilbo smiled at her. "If you want to know more, you could always ask Glorfindel to tell some more," he said. "He knows an awful lot about it."

Ariel instantly felt warm. "Uhm, well, it is pretty interesting," she mumbled, "but I think I'll just go to the library."

"How so? Glorfindel would only be pleased someone shows interest."

Ariel chuckled a bit. "Uhm, don't you think he is a little intimidating?" she asked Bilbo tentatively.

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up. "Who, Glorfindel?" he asked, surprise in his voice. Ariel nodded. Bilbo rubbed his cheek as he thought about it. "Well, now you mention it… Never really seen him that way… but then again, I'm not one to get scared of appearances."

Ariel nodded her head in contemplation. "I mean, that's only good, isn't it?" she said. "Perhaps I feel intimidated because these elves are so darn perfect."

Bilbo laughed. "Ah, yes, that is quite a difficult thing to look past," he said nodding. Then something caught his eye and he smiled broadly. "Ah, Lithir! No wheelchair, I see?"

Ariel looked up. Lithir was walking— or rather, limping— over to the fountain where they were sitting, using two wooden crutches.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said with an easy smile. Since that first day in the garden, he'd become less and less aloof, and more used to Ariel's presence. He didn't have Angharad with him, who was a very close friend of him, and Ariel didn't have Dylis to talk with, so they kept each other company. Perhaps it was also because Ariel forced him not to sulk alone in his bedroom and nearly dragged him outside.

He nodded at her in greeting. "Hello, Ariel."

"Hi," Ariel said, smiling back. "So you're feeling better?"

Lithir nodded. "Yes," he said. "Finally convinced the healer to let me go with these instead of the chair. I didn't feel like being a nuisance anymore."

"Oh, please," Ariel said, rolling her eyes. "You were hardly a nuisance."

Lithir gave her an unconvinced look, because several times had Ariel complained about him being so heavy. "I was thinking of heading to the training grounds."

Ariel cocked a sceptical eyebrow as Bilbo muttered wearily, "Has just come out of the wheelchair and already wants to go training."

Lithir rolled his eyes. "Of course I do not want to train," he said chuckling. "I just want to watch. I'm tired of sitting around and do nothing."

"You and me both," Ariel said, sounding slightly more resentful than she hoped.

Bilbo clicked his tongue and shook his head. "This generation doesn't even know how to be bored anymore," he said disapprovingly. "Well. I had best be off; I promised Mithel to help her in the kitchens."

"See you later, Bilbo," Ariel said. "Next time we will finish that stanza."

Bilbo waved his hand dismissively. "We have got all the time in the world."

Quite ironic an elderly hobbit said that, but Ariel supposed he was right to a certain extent. It wasn't as though she had some meeting to attend to.

She turned to Lithir. "Well, let's go to the training grounds."

She hadn't been to the training grounds yet, and she was quite curious to see what it would look like. Her history-obsessed mind was curious to see how the elves' army and training was organised, and if they were indeed more skilled than Men. She knew from the movies— and could remember as much from the books— that elves were seen as more superior in combat (and nearly everything else), but Ariel figured she wanted to see it first.

Her scepticism was knocked down as soon as she set foot on the training grounds. About two dozen elves were practising either their archery or sword skills— some were even throwing spears. Several circles were drawn in the ground where people could practise hand-to-hand combat or sword fighting, and archery targets lined up the back of the field, each farther away than the previous one.

All five elves practising archery hit their targets bull's eye. The elves wielding their swords went through the sequence of stances as though it was a dance. Muscles rippled underneath fabric as the elf to the far right threw his spear with such speed, it seemed she heard the thunk before she saw it embed the target.

"Close your mouth, Ariel," Lithir said from beside her. "You're gawking."

Ariel clamped her mouth shut and looked away from the spear-throwing elf she recognised as lord Glorfindel.

Lithir shook his head. "Should've thought better before bringing a young girl to the elvish training grounds."

"Excuse me, if admiring their strength is a girlish thing to do, what are you then?" Ariel said clipped. A few elves glanced at her with amusing smiles, and Ariel flushed red.

Elvish hearing. Great.

"Now, where d'you want to sit?" she asked Lithir.

He nodded to a patch of grass, and she helped him sit down before reclining as well.

"So you just want to watch these guys training?" she asked him after a brief silence. "The whole afternoon?"

"The whole afternoon," he echoed with a nod.

Ariel groaned. "Great."

She crossed her legs in front of her and let her head fall in the cups of her hands as she stared around the training grounds. Again, her eyes unwillingly fell on lord Glorfindel.

How could someone be so gorgeous? It should be prohibited, such handsomeness. Even an elf lord shouldn't be so beautiful.

This crush was starting to become ridiculous. Every time he only so much as glanced into the direction where she sat, she would quickly look at something else, face red.

Lithir even chuckled when it was obvious she'd been staring at him.

"Shut it," Ariel grumbled, pulling out blades of grass and chucking it in front of her.

"We've all been there, Ariel," Lithir said.

Ariel snorted. "Yeah? Have you ever crushed on an elf lord?"

Lithir raised his eyebrows at the blunt honesty. Then he tilted his head to the side in contemplation. "Well, there's not one ranger who hasn't looked at lady Arwen the way you've been staring at him."

Ariel stared at him. "Really?"

Lithir nodded. "Every time a young ranger goes to Rivendell for the first time and looks upon her, he comes home with a dreamy face."

Ariel laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth when several elves looked up. "No way," she said, still laughing.

Lithir nodded again, dead serious. "Only one of us succeeded, though," he said. He looked up at the sky, as if in despair. "Alas for the rest of us, doomed to compare every other maiden with the beauty of the Evenstar."

Ariel cocked an eyebrow. "Alas for all the women who deserve better than that," she corrected.

Lithir looked back at her. "I suppose," he said, shrugging.

"It is unfair that the female elves are so pretty," Ariel said. "Men will always fall in love with them instead of their own women, and the male elves would never settle for a mere mortal woman."

"Ellith," said Lithir. "Female elves are called ellith, elleth for a single elf. Male elves are called ellyn, or ellon if you mean one. Besides, it is rare ellith to settle for mortal men also. Too rough, too much hair and too much stench— their words, not mine."

"Ah, but women tend to like that toughness."

"Do they?"

"Most, I think," Ariel replied. "Though some like it if men have a bit more of a… feminine touch." She subtly nodded her head to the ellyn. "At least, I wouldn't mind."

Lithir laughed loudly. "You call them feminine?" he asked.

"Sshh! They might hear."

Lithir smirked at the nearby elves, who were scowling at the two of them. "Oh, they heard, all right."

Ariel turned red.

"But to come back to mortal men falling for ellith… Believe me," Lithir said, "there are very few men who look upon the elves in wonder. More would look upon them in fear."

"Mmh," mumbled Ariel, resting her head in the crook between her knees. "I can sort of understand why. They're kind of intimidating."

Lithir sighed when two look-alike elves nearby seemed to smirk instead of scowl. "You should know, Ariel," he said, louder than was needed, "elves hear everything. If you keep rotating between insulting and complimenting them, you should stick with insulting. At least then they won't be strutting around the training grounds so cockily."

The scowl on the elves' faces returned , and Lithir saluted them playfully.

Ariel, however, blanched. "Wait," she said, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "So he heard… you know… what I said earlier…"

Lithir seemed to have difficulty keeping his laughter in. "Yes," he said. "He probably knows."

Ariel slowly looked at the elf lord in horror, who was now sharpening his sword. Even though his eyes was on his blade, there was a definite amused smile on his face.

"Oh my God," Ariel muttered.

"Don't fret," Lithir said, still grinning. "Plenty ellith have been in your shoes."

"Yeah— in elvish shoes. They weren't some stupid human girl," Ariel hissed. "You consciously let me embarrass myself! After all I've done for you!" She shook her head, turning her back on lord Glorfindel so she wouldn't have to see that goddamn knowing smirk on his face. "I can't believe you."

Lithir didn't reply immediately. He regarded her a bit funnily, as though there was something he'd seen only now. "You know," he finally said, "you remind me a bit of someone."

Ariel frowned. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"Of Gwyneth, she's my—"

"Lithir!"

Ariel and Lithir shot up and looked to where the voice came from. An ellon was striding across the training grounds toward them, a deeply worried expression on his face.

"Lindir? What is it?" Lithir said, standing up as quickly as he could with his crutches.

The elf stopped in front of them, barely sparing Ariel a glance. "It's Angharad. He has arrived."

Lithir was already walking. "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

Ariel quickly followed them, looking back and forth between the elf and man.

"No, at least not seriously," the elf called Lindir said. "He said he has grave news."

Lithir faltered in his steps, and Ariel quickly held his arm to keep him from tripping over one of his crutches. "What is it?" he asked as he shot the elf a concerned look.

Lindir shook his head. "He wouldn't tell."

They hastened their way through the halls as quickly as they could, the sound of crutches clicking on the floor resonating. Ariel wasn't sure she was supposed to be there, to hear what news Angharad brought with him.

But if she wasn't supposed to hear it, Lithir would've sent her away. And he hadn't.

Lindir brought them to a double door, carved intricately with flowery vines. He knocked thrice, and a stern voice sounded from the other side.

Lindir opened one of the doors, and Ariel got a glimpse of a tall brown-haired elf dressed in rich navy robes.

Lord Elrond.

Lithir made to walk inside, and figuring this was definitely something she was not supposed to hear, she touched his arm briefly. "I will wait for you outside." It was not as though she had anywhere else to go.

"Miss Ariel?"

Ariel's head snapped to the elf lord, waiting in his study.

"Uh— yes? My lord," she added quickly.

"You may join us, as well," lord Elrond said.

Ariel was faintly aware of Lithir's eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "My lord, surely I—"

"Just go," Lithir hissed, pulling her arm.

Ariel yanked her arm free and followed Lithir into lord Elrond's study, dumbfounded. But when she saw Dylis inside and caught the anxious look on her face, Ariel figured she was finally going to get some answers.

* * *

**That was chapter ten! Thanks so much reading- and thank you **RunningGolden **for your review :)**

**As the title suggest, this won't be Ariel's only innocent elf-crush.**

**xoxo**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_The Truth Comes Out_

**Hi there! The chapter we've all been waiting for... God, I've been thinking of how Ariel will find out ever since the prologue of this story and I'm happy with how it turned out. Remember, Ariel is a sceptical being, but after everything she's seen already... Well, I'll just let you read it.**

**Oh, before I forget: I recently published a short story as well, it's already completed. It's called Breakaway and is about the Flight of the Noldor, with a slightly romantic and tragical touch to it. Go give it a read if it interests you.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Lord Elrond was just as intimidating as Ariel had imagined. His navy robes, nearly midnight blue, were absolutely regal, and he wore a circlet on his head to emphasise it.

The Lord's study was just beautiful. Straight before her was an elevated circular platform, looking out on rock formations and trees. The whole concept of Rivendell's architecture came forth in this place: the barrier between what was inside and that which was outside was blurred. Dried, fallen leaves had been swept inside by the October breeze. To her left, there was a stairway, leading to the gallery above her.

When she looked to her right, she almost bumped into two elves.

Ariel stumbled backwards a bit, ready to apologise, but froze when they seemed to freeze as well.

They were identical, the elves, and the same ones to be on the training grounds earlier. They must've left the grounds earlier than she and Lithir did, otherwise she had no clue how they'd reached this place so quickly.

Both had the same dark, long hair as lord Elrond, and vaguely recalling Dylis had said something once about his two sons, Ariel figured these were the ones.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, side-stepping quickly to let them pass.

The twin elves just smiled tightly, exchanging a look that had Ariel wondering what they had talked about before her arrival.

Or whom.

They walked past, out of the study, and Ariel's gaze lingered on them with a slightly puzzled frown.

She could also not help being in awe, however silly it must be. It seemed that whenever there was an elf in close proximity, her skin decided to flush a cherry red.

Lithir, who was walking behind her, cleared his throat, and Ariel shook herself out of her brief trance.

Dylis was already in the study. She was wearing a dress of a soft yellow colour— something Ariel hadn't thought would suit her so well. She had never seen Dylis in a dress before, but now that she was wearing one, she could pass for a noblewoman.

Dylis smiled at her, though in much the same way as the elves had. Ariel looked the other way.

Angharad was already present as well. Where Dylis had looked fresh and refined, the ranger looked rugged and bloody and dirty. The expression on his face was grave, and Ariel couldn't help the feeling of premonition.

Not sure whether she should follow Lithir or walk to Dylis, she hesitated at the entrance.

Should she curtsy? Should she introduce herself or something? But lord Elrond already knew her name, didn't he?

Fortunately, Lithir stopped as well, and bowed his head. "My Lord," he said.

Lord Elrond smiled, walked around his desk. "Lithir," he greeted. "It is good to see you out of that wheelchair."

Lithir smiled back, though tersely. His eyes were already on Angharad, worrying.

Lord Elrond turned to Ariel. "Miss Ariel," he said with a nod and a smile, "you must forgive me for inviting you only now. Nevertheless, I am pleased to finally meet you."

Ariel fidgeted a bit, her eyes catching Dylis'. The blonde gave her a stern look beckoning her to stop fidgeting and start talking.

"Likewise, my Lord," Ariel said hesitantly. "Thank you for your hospitality, letting us stay here."

Lord Elrond just smiled in reply, then turned to Angharad. Ariel had no idea what to do next, so she just walked over to where Dylis was standing.

The blonde quickly took a carafe with some orange red liquid in it and poured it into a crystal glass.

"Thank you," Ariel said, taking the glass Dylis handed her, but couldn't bring herself to return the smile Dylis gave her.

Lord Elrond was already speaking with Angharad as Ariel took a sip of the sweet, fruity drink.

"Angharad," he said, "you said you had grave news. Please, do tell us."

Angharad cleared his throat, fiddled with the neckline of his tunic. "Lannen was attacked," he said, voice dry as gravel. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Ariel's gaze flickered from Angharad downcast eyes to Lithir's open, enquiring, desperate eyes. When Angharad continued, he tried to come across as professionally as he could, but his voice broke. "Orcs had ravaged and pillaged the village— only few survivors remained."

"Orcs, roaming freely through the forests?" lord Elrond said, incredulity in his voice and on his face. "So far from the mountains?"

Angharad nodded stiffly.

Ariel could only look at Lithir. His eyes were staring numbly at the corner of lord Elrond's desk, as though his mind wasn't here anymore.

"The remainder—" Angharad swallowed, started again. "The remainder of the villagers have gone to the Angle."

"But that is even closer to the mountains," lord Elrond said.

Angharad nodded again. "I am aware," he said. "However, the Angle is the largest settlement of our people. I have no doubt they will be able to fend off the orcs, should there be another ambush."

There was a silence. Ariel wondered why she was here. Certainly she wasn't important enough to hear this kind of news? It wasn't as though she was an… an adviser or a warrior. And Dylis wasn't one as well, so… why did lord Elrond think it necessary for them to be here?

Lord Elrond broke the silence. "This is grave news indeed," he said.

"There is something else, my Lord," Angharad continued. "According to Halbarad's son, they didn't just plunder without purpose. They… they were looking for something. Or someone."

Angharad's eyes flickered to where Dylis and Ariel stood, and Ariel's brows furrowed in confusion. Automatically, she shot a glance at Dylis.

But the blonde had become utterly still.

"Arradon overheard them," Angharad said, eyes dead-set on Dylis and Ariel, "talking about having to find two girls. Easily recognised by a ring around one's finger."

Ariel nearly choked on her drink.

There was a clang when lord Elrond set down his own goblet on the desk. He didn't look at her or Dylis, but his entire demeanour was tense as he said, "Thank you, Angharad, for your report." His eyes flickered sympathetically to Lithir. "Now, rest. You must have had a long and trying journey to Imladris."

Angharad nodded and sent one last suspicious look to Dylis and Ariel. When he turned around to walk away, he guided Lithir with him.

Ariel watched as they went out of the study. Angharad put a hand on Lithir's shoulder, whispering something she couldn't hear. Lithir's shoulders began to shake, and it seemed his knees could buckle from underneath him any moment as he buried his head in his face.

Then, the doors closed.

Ariel felt as though she had swallowed a rock. When she turned her gaze back to lord Elrond, his eyes were on the door as well, a sorrowful look on his face.

There was a tense silence in lord Elrond's study. Ariel was shaken out of her reverie when Dylis raked a hand through her hair. The conversation coming back to her now, she faced lord Elrond with a confused frown on her face.

"My lord," Ariel said, looking up at him, "those... _orcs_— how—"

"I do not know either," he said, leaning against his desk wearily. "I do not know why they thought you might reside in Lannen." He paused for a second. "But before we discuss that, I am aware we must explain some things to you, miss Ariel. Or perhaps I should say 'lady,'" he added.

Ariel's eyebrows shot up.

Dylis sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose explanation are in order," she said, looking at her glass as though it was more interesting than Ariel's eyes.

Ariel, feeling emboldened by the idea she would finally be enlightened, straightened. "For once I agree with you, Dyl."

Dylis rubbed her face wearily before letting her arm fall along her side. "Look, I know I haven't been… entirely honest lately," she started.

Ariel snorted despite herself. "Understatement of the year," she muttered underneath her breath.

"But," Dylis continued, "there is a reason. First, I needed to convince lord Elrond that our story is true. I needed to be certain we wouldn't be seen as some delirious maniacs whom nobody believed."

Ariel folded her arms across her chest. "I could've helped you with that," she said. "We're in this together— you said so yourself."

"Yes, I know," Dylis said, now sounding slightly exasperated. "But there are things I haven't… there are things you need to know. Things I have been tossing and turning about in bed because I have no clue how to tell you about it."

Ariel opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes flickered to lord Elrond, who'd been watching them with remote interest. When he provided neither input nor reassurance, Ariel looked back at Dylis with narrowing eyes.

"You're kind of worrying me, Dyl," she said, putting aside her glass of fruit juice.

Dylis was fidgeting. Actually fidgeting with the end of her sleeves. Her expression was a mixture of anxiousness and shame.

Ariel felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach. She'd imagined Dylis was hiding something from her, but this looked pretty serious. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to hear what she was going to tell her.

"Before I tell you," Dylis said, "you must know that it is, for once the truth. You must also know that I asked lord Elrond for help, but that he has nothing to do with this. He can only provide proof."

Ariel felt like taking a step back at the seriousness of it all. "Do I— do I need to sit down for this?" she asked. When Dylis quickly scanned the room for one, Ariel held up her hands. "I was just kidding. You know, to break the tension."

When Dylis laughed at that, it sounded hysterical and hollow at the same time. Ariel was definitely worried now.

Dylis took a deep breath, clamping her hands in front of her, seemingly to keep them from shaking. "Lord Elrond is right," she said, finally looking Ariel in the eyes. "He should address you with 'lady.' In fact, he should address you as 'Her Royal Highness.'"

For a few seconds, all Ariel could do was stare at Dylis. The words seemed to take ages for her to sink in.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What?"

Dylis wasn't looking as if she'd just made a joke. In truth, she looked dead serious. Lord Elrond was looking at her as if he'd expected no different reaction from her.

"You're a— you're a princess, Ariel," Dylis said.

Ariel just laughed. "I'm a princess?" she repeated incredulously. "Come on. Me? A princess?"

She looked from Dylis to lord Elrond. Then back to Dylis.

And then to lord Elrond again.

They looked utterly serious.

Ariel felt like laughing again, just to get rid of the sudden tense awkwardness in the room, but the look in their faces was just too earnest, too resolute to laugh at.

Ariel spluttered, blood draining from her face. "I'm… I'm a princess?" she said again, tone entirely different now.

Dylis nodded.

Ariel burst out in half-sentences and questions. "How? When— how did I— where—"

"That's, uhm, the funny thing, really," Dylis interrupted, again looking at lord Elrond as if she needed some assistance. The elf-lord remained stubbornly quiet, though. "The kingdom is called Arthedain."

"I've never heard of Arthedine," Ariel said.

"No, you haven't," Dylis said, shaking her head, fumbling with something in her hand. Ariel caught a glint of green. "That's because it doesn't exist. At least, not anymore." She paused, and only now could Ariel see what was in her hand. It was her ring, which she thought she'd lost. "And it doesn't exist on the maps you're used to."

Ariel's eyes shot back to Dylis'. Her brows furrowed deep. "What are you saying, Dylis?" she asked her.

"What I'm saying is that you're a princess of a kingdom that used to exist here, in Middle Earth."

Ariel couldn't describe what was going on in her head. It was a mishmash of thoughts, of images, of stories Dylis used to tell her. She just knew that for a long, long moment, no words could escape her mouth.

She watched numbly as Dylis opened her palm. Ariel's ring, which she'd gotten from Dylis, glinted in the soft glow of a candle holder on a nearby wall. "This ring," Dylis said, swallowing thickly as she watched Ariel in concern, "was given to your mother by your father. It is an heirloom, and it has a brother called the Ring of Barahir.

"For the past days," she continued tentatively, "I have been trying to convince lord Elrond it is the true heirloom, not a… a fake as he at first believed. When the goldsmith finally could confirm it was the real heirloom, only then did he start to believe me." She turned to lord Elrond. "For which I do not blame you, my Lord. It is quite a difficult story to believe," she said quickly. "But Ariel, you… you are a princess, and I have sworn your parents, the King and Queen of Arthedain, to protect you from any harm. You must believe me. I would never lie to you."

Ariel looked at her numbly, her mind torn. This seemed a story too far-fetched to believe. A story made for books or movies.

"If what you say is true," she said, "it seems you have lied to me my whole life."

She turned away, nodded at lord Elrond. "If you will excuse me, my Lord," she said.

Then she walked out of the study, feeling stiff and numb and ice-cold anger.

o0o

"Ariel!"

Ariel took the steps of the staircase two at the time, making her way to… to anywhere.

"Ariel!"

She ignored Dylis, but a moment later a hand yanked at her arm.

"What, Dylis?" she demanded, her voice coming out louder than she'd expected.

Dylis looked at her, despair in her wide eyes. "I just—" she started, swallowed and started over. "I need to know if you believe me."

Ariel glared at her. "That's all you have to say?" she asked. "No 'I'm sorry I lied to you for your whole life'?"

Dylis' shoulders sagged. But then she looked at Ariel hopefully. "So you believe me?" she asked.

Ariel yanked her arm free from her hold. "I'm not sure yet," she said. "Just… just don't come looking for me. I don't want you near me right now."

Hurt flashed across Dylis' face, but Ariel felt nothing. She stalked away, leaving Dylis alone in the corridor.

o0o

When Dylis returned to the study, lord Elrond was patiently waiting for her. He gave her a sympathetic smile when he saw she was alone.

Dylis sat down on one of the chairs near the many book cases. She clasped her hands tightly to keep them from shaking. The inside of cheek felt raw from biting on it too hard. The elf lord couldn't help but pity her. The past few days had been hard on her, trying to convince him of the validity of her story and the ring.

Naturally, he couldn't deny Dylis' story. She was sitting here, more than a thousand years after her presumed death, after all. Yet, when she first came in to tell her story, it seemed too absurd to be plausible.

And now Ariel, the lost princess of Arthedain, was faced with the same incredibility of it.

He gave Dylis a few more seconds to compose herself. In that, she had not changed. During her and her father's visits, he had not often talked with Dylis except during dinner. Yet she was often the subject of the conversations he had with lord Brychan; he was a proud father. He had often told lord Elrond of how much Dylis looked like her mother, and seeing as the elf lord had known her before she died it meant that Dylis was loyal and brave— but also had a tendency to push emotions and feelings away. This very moment, he could see something of her mother in Dylis.

Strange how the memories he had not thought about for centuries now came drifting back to the surface.

"She will need time," he finally said, approaching her and taking a seat opposite of her.

Dylis drew a deep breath and nodded. "You are right," she said, her voice just a little bit hoarse. "I should give her time."

"It might take a while," lord Elrond warned, eyeing her meaningfully.

Dylis sighed, resigned. "I know."

Lord Elrond assessed her for a second longer. Then he addressed the topic he had been wanting to broach ever since Angharad left the room. "How is it that orcs raiding Dúnedain villages know of your existence?"

Dylis looked up slowly. The expression on her face was pained— guilty. "I feared this would happen," she admitted.

Lord Elrond cocked an eyebrow, carefully not showing the concern and dread he felt. "That what would happen?" he demanded, his voice more stern and authoritative than before.

Dylis pursed her lips. "When King Arvedui and Queen Fíriel asked me and my father to bring their children to Lindon, they handed me one of the last remaining Palantíri." Lord Elrond drew in a sharp breath. "It was meant for the King and Queen to be able to communicate with lord Círdan and their children." She lowered her head in shame. "But I failed. When Ariel and I arrived in Provincetown, I kept the Palantír a secret. I put it out of reach from anyone— but I couldn't help but take a look at it sometimes. I thought that perhaps I could let the King and Queen know that we were safe, that we weren't dead as they would probably think…

"But now I realise time went much faster for you than for me," Dylis said, shaking her head. "When I finally dared to look into the Palantír, which was only half a year after my arrival in Provincetown, nearly 34 years had passed on Middle Earth. I calculated," she added somewhat sheepishly. "By then, Arnor had already fallen, according to the books I told you about. I didn't know back then. I kept trying, but I couldn't see anything— until one night I saw…" She trailed off. It wasn't the Eye of Sauron she'd seen. It was a dark place, yes, but even then she had figured out it was another dark soul she'd seen, with his own plans and schemes. She couldn't tell lord Elrond, though. "I saw utter darkness. It was faint and far off, but it was dark… evil. I was aware enough of my surroundings to throw something over it before the person on the other side could see any more. I never touched the Stone again."

There was a silence for a long while, and Dylis couldn't look lord Elrond in the eyes.

She hadn't told anyone of the Palantír, not even Will. One time, Abby had commented something about a feeling some sort of dark energy in the house, and Dylis had removed the Stone from the house's attic the next day. The garden shed hadn't been finished back then, but the flooring was done, and secretly, Dylis had created a small hole underneath the wooden floor, where she'd put away in a bundle. As far as she knew, the Seeing Stone was still there.

"So you are telling me," lord Elrond said, dread and anger tangible in his voice and countenance, "that Sauron knows of your existence and your knowledge of how this supposed war ends?"

Dylis bit her lips. "I am not certain whether it was him, my Lord," she said hesitantly.

"Well, who else could it have been?" he demanded.

"I— I do not know," she said. She couldn't tell him it was Saruman. He wasn't supposed to know yet. It was Gandalf who would tell him about Saruman's treachery, not her. "And I do not know how much they saw either. It may be a Palantír, but seeing across worlds… that would be an enormous feat."

Lord Elrond sagged into his seat tiredly. "But they know you are here, in Middle Earth," he said, rubbing the space between his brows. "The orcs were raiding the villages because they thought you were there— and they were not far from the truth."

Dylis shivered at the thought of meeting those orcs face to face during their tough journey to Rivendell. She also shivered at the thought that Saruman must've seen more than she had initially thought. According to Angharad, they knew of Ariel's ring, and of Ariel herself. Had he somehow been able to penetrate Dylis' mind? But how did he know they were here? The Palantír was not here, it was safely hidden.

Lord Elrond eyed her warily. "You are not telling me everything," he said suddenly.

Dylis looked up, trying to keep her face from betraying the fear the felt. "I am telling you everything I can," she said, sort of speaking the truth.

His eyes were still narrowed as he regarded her, but then he sighed, for now accepting she wasn't going to reveal more. They had discussed her knowledge before, and she had told him sternly that she wasn't to be pushed to reveal anything of the future. She would only tell him out of her own free will.

"I will tell you more when Gandalf arrives," she told him, allowing to give him that piece of information.

"So he will come," lord Elrond murmured. "Good. I had feared some sort of ill may have befallen him."

Dylis kept her face carefully blank. "He will come."

After her meeting with lord Elrond, she had to restrain herself from seeking out Ariel straight away.

It was already late in the afternoon, and Dylis pondered what she should do. She had not visited Lithir yet, but he was most likely mourning whomever he had lost in the orc raid. She felt a pang of guilt at that. If it hadn't been for her, the village would not have been attacked by orcs in search for her and Ariel.

Only now she realised the impact of what she had done. Only now did she realise how foolish it was to look into that Seeing Stone. She had known of Saruman's possession of the Orthanc-stone; she knew that the one that once resided in Minas Ithil was taken by Sauron now that that city had become Minas Morgul. But hope and despair had driven her to do exactly what was worst for all of Middle Earth. Saruman— and perhaps even Sauron— knew of their existence, and the fact that orcs were raiding villages for her and Ariel had Dylis concluding either Saruman or Sauron or both wanted to use her knowledge against all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth.

Ever since Angharad had told them about the orcs mentioning her and Ariel, things had gotten much more complicated than Dylis had hoped for.

* * *

**Surprised by the minor plot twist? Yeah, me too. Only came up with it while writing the chapter, lol.**

**It might be worth mentioning that I've taken all the information about the Palantíri out of the _Unfinished Tales_\- I just altered some of it. Also, this chapter might reassure some of you; we haven't seen all of Will yet!**

**Please review! **_RunningGolden**, **Julsalthil**, **_**and **_loserbopeep**, **_**thanks for taking the time to review, you guys make me so happy.**

**xoxo**


	13. The Wise Words of Elves and Hobbits

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_The Wise Words of Elves and Hobbits_

**Hello again! Look at that, another chapter- I'm on a roll.**

**Enjoy reading, and thanks again for the kind reviews :)**

* * *

It was late. Outside, lights blinked throughout the Hidden Valley, but slowly each of them diminished.

Ariel was on her balcony, looking out over the valley. She didn't register any of it, though; her mind was, in fact, surprisingly blank.

The remainder of yesterday and subsequently today, she'd spent in solitude. She avoided familiar faces as much as she could, although that wasn't very hard. Lithir had practically disappeared, but Ariel supposed he had his own problems to deal with. From what she'd seen in lord Elrond's study, he had lost someone whom he loved dearly.

Bilbo she saw only at breakfast and at dinner, and luckily he didn't ask too many questions about her sudden sullenness. He distracted her just enough as they ate, talking about the weather, about more Elvish lore he assumed she was curious about because of her interest in that Ecthelion-elf, or about the book he was writing (though he was a bit ambiguous about it).

Dylis, however, was harder to avoid. After today's dinner, Ariel had gone straight to her room, aware of the footsteps that trailed after her. Only a few minutes after Ariel had closed the door of her room, a tentative knock had sounded.

It was now well past midnight, and since she had told Ariel about her being royalty, Dylis had come knocking at least five times throughout the days. And five times, Ariel had ignored her.

She looked down at the city covered by a blanket of darkness. Her breathing was even, steady, guided by the hand she had resting on her stomach.

She had been struck by a panic attack an hour ago, and for the first time in months she'd had no one who could pull herself out of it. This time, she had no Dylis and no Vincent to help her. This time, she had to do it all by herself. Now that she felt stable again, a part of her wanted nothing more than knock on Dylis' door. The other part, the more stubborn side of her, just wanted to leave this place.

With that thought she left the balcony. She changed into one of the warmer dresses, which was luckily easy to put on. Then she left her room and turned left, away from Dylis' room. She stopped for a second, suddenly unsure whether to turn back to her own room or not. But she knew that if she'd stay locked away for a second longer, her spiralling thoughts her only company, she'd go nuts.

At least while roaming the corridors, she could focus on walking, she could focus on her surroundings.

Her mind made up, she started walking as soon as her eyes were adjusted to the darkness. The utter silence in the halls made her aware of the loudness of her footfalls, and of the cricket choir outside. She could distinct the faint rush of waterfalls a bit farther away and the whisper of the breeze travelling through the valley.

She didn't know where her feet were taking her; she just took a right here and a left there, remembering too late to keep track of her little journey. Her fingers trailed the panelling of the walls, until she came upon a corridor where many paintings were hung, illuminated by the soft glow of lights on either side of each work of art.

Ariel stopped, marvelling at the sheer talent and artistry of the elves. The paintings depicted heroic scenes, elven swords emanating light as though sacred objects, long hair flowing in a wind Ariel could not feel. She wondered whether the depictions were fiction or based on real events. Dylis had once told her that the elves had fought in many battles and wars, both suffering defeat and emerging victorious.

As she was standing in front of this particular art piece with an elf with golden hair, a monstrous creature, and a burning city in the background, she was curious to know more of this scene.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Ariel turned around so fast she stumbled over her feet. A hand shot out to steady her before she'd fall face-first to the ground.

"My apologies, my lady, I did not mean to startle you."

Ariel looked up at the face in front of her. His eyes were a startling stale grey in the soft glow of the hallway. She knew him— or she recognised him from the day before. He was one of the sons of lord Elrond, who she'd almost walked into in the lord's study.

The elf took a decent step back.

"No, that's OK," she said quickly, consciously brushing away the non-existing dust from her dress. "You just surprised me, is all." She peered up at him. "We've met before, but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself before. I'm Ariel."

"I know," he said, not unkindly. "My name is Elladan."

"Pleasure meeting you. My lord," she added quickly. It was easy to forget all those formalities. And then to think she was supposed to be royalty herself.

He just smiled. She expected him to ask what she was doing here, or why she was out of bed this late, but to her surprise he turned his gaze to the painting she'd been studying.

"Of all the paintings here in the halls of Imladris, this is my favourite," he said.

Ariel turned her eyes away from the elf to study the painting. "Why this one?"

His eyes still on the piece of art, he took a small step backwards, as though wanting to look at it in the bigger picture. Ariel's lips tugged up a bit; she always appreciated a fellow art fanatic.

"The artist is an ellon from Lothlórien," he explained, "which makes the style so distinct from the others."

Now that he mentioned it, she started noticing the vivid colours, so vastly different from the pastel and more faded colours that were characteristic for most paintings here. It made the depiction much more spectacular— with its fiery orange and red of the flames, the brilliant golden tresses of the elf warrior, and the stark white of the partially burning city.

"I hadn't noticed," Ariel murmured appreciatively. "It's very impressive."

There was a slight pause, and Ariel could feel Elladan's gaze prick in her back.

"Is evaluating art the sole reason for your midnight stroll?"

Carefully worded. Not overly demanding or nosy. Somehow, Ariel knew the elf already had the answer to his own question.

"Is it yours?" Ariel countered casually instead of answering, turning around to face him.

The elf smiled. "No," he replied, unclasping his hands from behind his back. "Sleep eluded me."

"Well, same," Ariel said with a shrug.

Again, there was a silence. Ariel felt a bit awkward, not just because he wasn't saying anything, but because he seemed to wait for her to start talking. As though he knew Ariel's curiosity was burning, he just smiled at her, waiting for her to start asking questions.

Frankly, Ariel felt she was pretty ready to talk about it now— and since she didn't want to talk to Dylis yet…

"Did you know?"

It came out more blunt than she'd meant to, and the elf cocked an eyebrow. Instead of giving her an answer, he started walking. A bit confused, Ariel followed.

They walked away from whence she had come, and they must've been in some quarter she'd never been before since she didn't recognise the hallways.

Ariel wondered if he was even planning on answering, but just then he spoke up.

"Arwen told me and my brother about the visions she was having," he started. "She told us someone we once knew would return, but since that was quite imprecise, we left it at that. But then we saw you two ride in, and I thought I recognised the blonde. I didn't realise it truly was Dylis back then. Imagine my reaction when I suddenly found her in my father's study the next day."

Ariel turned her head sideways to look at him, eyebrows raised high. "You… you know Dylis?"

He contemplated the question. "It is a bit complicated, I suppose," he said. "Frankly, until quite recently, I believed she was dead."

"I don't understand," Ariel said, head dizzy from bewilderment.

They came upon what seemed to be a small courtyard, four pathways illuminated by small lights along the way, coming together in the centre. A large oak tree stood there, with four stone benches around it. Elladan led her to the one in front of them.

"I assume you have not heard the whole story then?" he asked as he sat down. Ariel followed suit.

"I sort of walked out after she dropped the bomb on me," she admitted. At the faint puzzlement on his face, she clarified, "I mean, I walked out after she told me I'm a princess of a dead kingdom in a world that's supposed to be fictional."

She loosed a breath. Saying those words herself instead of hearing them made this whole situation even stranger yet. And saying those words to an elf, who was sitting right next to her, made it absolutely absurd.

"Father told me about the books, yes," Elladan said softly. "A strange thought that our past, present and future have already been laid bare in books."

"An even stranger thought to set foot in that fictional world of those books," Ariel said.

"Who says they are fiction? Perhaps it is history?" he asked, but Ariel decided he was merely rhetorical, if only to save her from answering.

Ariel bit her lip, shaking her head. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to believe. Tentatively, she looked at the elf beside her. "Will you tell me?" she finally asked. "I mean, I know I could ask Dylis, but… I'm afraid I'll just get angry with her again."

What she didn't say was that she'd never dare lose her temper in front of an elf, let alone a lord's son.

Elladan looked at her, assessing her. Ariel shifted a bit.

"Arthedain was one of the three divisions that made up the realm of Arnor," he started. "Back then, Arnor was the greatest kingdom of Men, but it was the first to fall into darkness— by the hands of the Witch-King of Angmar." He glanced at Ariel briefly. "That is where you come in. Your father was King Arvedui, the Last-King of Arnor. Arthedain, the last remaining kingdom of Arnor, was continuously assailed by the forces of Angmar, and seeing the king falter in his fortitude, my father sent my brother and me to Arthedain's capital city with the purpose of making new alliances. We were also to help the King and his general expand their legions. Dylis was the daughter of the general and eventually became Captain of the Royal Guard, so she often was present at the meetings as well. That is how we met."

He paused for a moment, patiently waiting for it all to sink in. Ariel was staring at one of the flickering lights along the pathway.

"Dylis was Captain of the Royal Guard?" she asked, her voice a bare whisper.

Elladan gave her a meaningful look. "Yes," he replied, "and she took her duty and position very seriously."

Ariel gave a half-hearted chuckle. "It seems she still does," she murmured, not sure she should scold herself for starting to see this story as the truth. Not sure she should scold herself for forgiving Dylis so easily.

The son of Elrond smiled a little at her change in demeanour. "She has never quite forgiven herself, you know," he said.

"Forgiven herself for what?" she asked confused.

He straightened a little and turned in his seat to face her. "There was an attack," he said. "It was different from the previous assaults; Angmar's forces had become stronger, and for the first time this became all too evident. I wasn't there myself; Dylis told us most of it."

So that was what Dylis had been doing these past few days. Explaining every detail of everything had happened.

And that was also why Ariel wasn't allowed to be there, too.

"Your father and mother," the elf continued, "knew it wouldn't be safe for you anymore. You were four when Dylis and her father were tasked with taking you to safety. However, during your journey, you and Dylis vanished in plain sight— and this we all heard from your brother, Aran—"

"I have a brother?" Ariel interrupted him, eyes wide.

For the first time this night, the elf looked rather uncomfortable. "Well," he said, "you had a brother. This all happened a very long time ago."

Ariel now shifted too, facing him fully. "How long?"

"One thousand and seventy-two years ago."

Ariel's mind went blank. "No."

"You do not believe me."

"I…" Ariel stopped, shaking her head. That was the point. She was starting to believe what he was telling and that was absolutely absurd. "If I was only four when I, you know, disappeared a thousand years ago," she started, "then how can I even be twenty-one?"

The elf shrugged, smiling apologetically. "That remains a mystery," he said.

Ariel now understood why Dylis had kept quiet: this was just too complicated to casually tell someone. Still, Ariel wanted to be angry with Dylis, angry at the fact that Dylis had kept her entire past a secret in the first place. But it was tiring to hold grudges.

She rubbed her eyes. "When I was young," she began, "I had a nightmare— a recurring one. In the nightmare, I'm chased by monsters, but I'm on a horse, and someone is seated behind me, holding me close to them. I… I think it was Dylis." She averted her gaze from that flickering light and glanced at Elladan. "But I also had nice dreams— sort of. Of faces I can't see because of bright backlight, but they'd talk to me, whisper sweet things, make me feel safe. I've never put much thought to them until now.

"Did you know my brother?" she asked Elladan.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Will you tell me of him?" Ariel asked hopefully, suddenly dying to know more. "And of my parents?"

The elf smiled kindly. "Another time, perhaps," he said. "It is late— in fact, dawn is likely merely a few hours away."

Ariel looked up at the sky, seeing the darkness pale ever so slightly in the east. Her shoulders sagged. "You are right," she relented. "I guess I should get at least a few hours' of sleep."

They walked back to her room, Ariel relieved she wouldn't have to find her way back on her own. Once Ariel was back in bed, she let her eyes drift close, feeling considerably less burdened and troubled.

o0o

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, dear?" the hobbit mumbled, not looking up from his red book as he scribbled the last words of a sentence down. He had gotten more inspiration lately, and was found writing in the Hall of Fire nearly at all times. "Come to ask more about ancient elves?"

Ariel sat down beside him, letting her eyes rake over the pages filled with his handwriting only briefly, otherwise he would snap that book shut with a scowl. She had come to learn Bilbo didn't appreciate people looking at his unfinished writings, and that the book was meant for one person only: his nephew.

"No," she said, smoothing the skirt of her dress. "I came to ask you about forgiveness."

He gave her a surprised and intrigued look. "What— forgiveness?" he repeated, closing his book and setting his quill aside. "Well, ask away, girl."

Ariel shifted a bit so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bench. He watched her with fond amusement. "Well, say someone has lied to you for… basically your whole life," she said, "but they say it was for your own good. Would you forgive them?"

Bilbo raised a single eyebrow. "This is hypothetical, isn't it?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Absolutely."

He contemplated it for a second. "Well, if that person genuinely thought you would be better off without the truth," he said, "then perhaps you might want to ask why they thought so." He shrugged. "Then you can decide for yourself whether they deserve forgiveness or not."

She mulled over his words. "But what if that person always thinks she knows best and for that reason is difficult to listen to?"

Bilbo chuckled. "Then you don't forgive her," he simply said.

Ariel frowned. "But that would mean I would lose her, and I don't want that."

A smile spread over Bilbo's face. "Then you know what to do, don't you?" he said with a wink. He took his book and dipped his quill in the bottle of ink. When he saw Ariel hadn't moved yet, he made a gesture for her to leave. "Go on then," he said. "I won't have you sulking again come dinner!"

o0o

Thinking deeply about what to say to her, Ariel made her way from the Hall of Fire to Dylis' room, hoping she wasn't at another meeting with lord Elrond right now. On the other hand, if she couldn't find Dylis today, it meant Ariel could postpone being confronted with the whole truth another day.

But Ariel shook her head. No, she needed to do this— today. She needed to hear what Dylis had to say; she wanted to know the whole story. Only then would she be able to move on.

She stopped in front of Dylis' door. Drawing in a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles on the door.

It took exactly one second for the door to be yanked open.

Dylis looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was an absolute mess and her dress was all wrinkled, as though she'd only lain in bed. It seemed she was past caring, though, because she didn't even seem to realise the state she was in.

Dylis always— always looked put together, and seeing her like this had Ariel briefly stunned into silence.

"Have you been here the past two days?" she eventually asked by way of greeting.

Only now did the blonde hastily wipe her face, as if she'd just been crying. She looked up at Ariel, a nearly wary look in her eyes, unsure whether Ariel had come to yell at her or for another reason.

Ariel jerked her head to the room behind Dylis. "Can I come in?"

Somewhat stiffly, Dylis opened the door wider, stepping to the side to let Ariel in. Inside the room, they stood at an awkward distance, both of them not knowing what to do or what to say, or how to even hold themselves. It was weird to see Dylis fold her arms across her chest and then unfold them again— she was nervous, unsure of her stance. Part of Ariel wanted to make her feel more uncomfortable by dragging out the stretching silence, but she could barely bear this herself.

So she broke the quiet. "I came here because I… I realise I shouldn't have walked out on you earlier." She couldn't look at Dylis. Her fingers trailed the back of the chair near her, but she didn't sit in it. "I talked to Elladan the other day," she said. "He told me a lot." She looked up to Dylis, expecting her to ask what, but the blonde stayed silent. So Ariel continued. "He told me about Arthedain, and how it was attacked. He also said I had a brother."

"Aranarth," Dylis supplied with a small tug upwards in the corner of her lips. "That was his name."

Ariel cocked an eyebrow. "The names here are weird."

"It means 'noble King,'" Dylis said with a shrug.

"Was he?"

Dylis pursed her lips for a moment. "As far as I know, your father was the last king of Arnor," she said. "Your brother Aranarth was the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain, but I'm sure he was noble."

Ariel nodded slowly. "Elladan also said you were Captain of the Guard."

Dylis stiffened a little and nodded, the movement jerky. "I was."

Ariel took a small step closer. "Is that why you were so protective of me?" she asked. "Because you were supposed to bring me and my brother to… to the elves?"

Dylis looked away and swallowed thickly. "Ever since I brought you to Provincetown, I have vowed to look after you— as I promised your father and mother."

There was a brief but heavy silence. Ariel walked over to the bed. "But why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing her face tiredly. "Why have you kept it all a secret?"

"I…" Dylis trailed off, shook her head, and started over. "At that moment it seemed the most logical thing to do. I had just found out about my life being part of supposed fictional books, and that our homeland had fallen only thirty years after our— our disappearance." She drew in a breath. "I had no hope of returning anymore. What use would it be to long for a kingdom that is out of reach? Why burden you with the knowledge there's a country with a king and queen who might be hoping their daughter will return one day?"

"I had a right to know," Ariel said sternly, though at hearing Dylis' voice break, her demeanour had already softened.

"I know," Dylis rushed to say, coming over to where Ariel sat. "And although it's not a good excuse, the main reason for not telling you is that… well, I was scared."

"Why, Dyl?" Ariel asked, looking up at her. "You know I'd never leave you."

Dylis hesitantly sat down on the bed, though not as close as they'd usually sit. "For the past two days, I feared I might have lost you," she admitted softly. Her eyes were glistening.

Ariel reached for her hand, scooting a little closer. "You didn't," she said with a small smile. "I admit, I was pretty angry, but… I just needed time to let it all sink in. And Elladan explained a lot."

A corner of Dylis' lips tugged up. "Lord Elladan," she corrected, and Ariel gave her a small, playful push. Dylis chuckled, but then she suddenly sniffed. She shook her head. "I wanted to tell you, I did," she said. "But the longer I put it off, the more I ensured you wouldn't believe once I did tell you everything. So I pushed it away, telling myself that it would only complicate your life. You were happy, independent, and no longer in need of my close protection. You deserved a carefree life.  
"And then this happened." Dylis shrugged. "I knew straightaway that we were back home— our true home. I was so hopeful about preventing Arthedain's fall, bringing you back to the King and Queen, seeing my father again… Until I found out a thousand years had passed since our disappearance." Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I knew I had to tell you then, but you were so disbelieving and sceptical about everything— I didn't know how to even broach the subject. I had no proof to give you, only my word."

Ariel gently stroke her thumb over Dylis' hand. "I believe you," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. "It's a… a bit strange, and, well, seemingly far-fetched, but I have no reason not to believe you." She paused for a moment. "And I forgive you."

Dylis' head snapped up, and she looked at Ariel with wide eyes. Then she broke down in sobs.

Utterly stunned, Ariel took her in her arms. For a brief second, she wondered if it was the first time she was comforting Dylis instead of the other way around. Even after the death of Brynn, Dylis' beloved mare, she hadn't been this emotional.

For the first time in her entire life, she realised just how much she meant to Dylis.

And how much Dylis meant to her.

For all of her life, Dylis had been there for Ariel. She was there to help her study or do her homework, she was there to get her though the panic attacks, to watch her grow up into the young woman she was now.

Ariel might well be the only person Dylis really had. Naturally, the Brookes had become something akin to family as well, but Dylis didn't have the same bond with them as she shared with Ariel. Their bond was special, intricate, and went deeper.

It was sisterhood.

Ariel couldn't remember how she had gone from hostile to warm, but an hour later she was lying on the bed with her head in Dylis' lap, Dylis' fingers gently stroking her dark hair. There was a comfortable, contend silence, and Ariel sighed blissfully.

"I ought to give this back to you, by the way," Dylis said, and opened her palm to reveal the ring she'd given to Ariel three years ago.

Ariel took it and hummed in satisfaction as she put it on. She had quite missed the strange habit of turning it around her finger.

She looked up at Dylis' face. "Will you tell me of your life?" she asked with big curious eyes, and for a second Dylis was brought back to when the brunette was still a little girl asking everlasting "why" and "how"-questions. "You know… before everything happened."

Dylis smiled softly and began talking. She told Ariel about her mother, how she'd always looked up to her, and how her father taught her swordplay after her mother died. She told Ariel of her ambitions to become Captain of the Royal Guard, the strife she'd had with fellow guards, and the people she'd met during her visits to Rivendell and Lindon.

With a tinge of red on her cheeks she told Ariel of Aeron, her once best-friend-turned-to-lover. With a dull ache in her heart, Ariel couldn't help but compare their relationship to Vincent's and hers.

They talked and laughed and cried until well into the night, and it seemed they had crossed some sort of barrier between them, had moved past some sort of stage in their sisterhood. The trust Ariel had briefly lost in Dylis was restored, and it felt good to be there for Dylis as she talked about her dad with tears in her eyes.

In the end, their voices lowered to soft whispers, only the occasional delighted shriek of laughter echoing through the corridors outside the room. When they closed their eyes, they slept more peacefully than they'd done in a long time.

* * *

**I'm so happy with how Ariel and Dylis made up. **

**Anyway, next chapter, things finally start picking up! I just wanted to say, though, that this will end up as a Tenth Walker story, just a little different than most (I hope). This is a SLOW BURN romance, but not to worry, there will be more than enough crushes Ariel will suffer through (cue intimidating elves entering the room).**

**Don't forget to leave a review and favourite/follow the story if you like it!**


End file.
